Meet the Grants
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: He was the governor, she was the fixer. Now they are two most powerful people in America. Follow their journey to love and the White House.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: This is my new story. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. I love the feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sure Thing**

_**Even when the sky comes fallin**_

_**Even when the sun don't shine**_

_**I got faith in you and I**_

_**So put your pretty little hand in mine**_

_**Even when we're down to the wire babe**_

_**Even when it's do or die**_

_**We can do it baby simple and plain**_

_**This love is a sure thing**_

_**Love you like a brother**_

_**Treat you like a friend**_

_**Respect you like a lover**_

_**- Miguel: Sure Thing**_

_**Prologue- July 2010**_

"I'm thrilled you're home," her voice soft as they walked the garden.

"As am I. It's always a struggle to get a good night's sleep when you aren't in my arms," his voice light and loving as the fingers of his right hand interlaced with those of her left.

"I caved and let Niko sleep with me," she confessed in reference to their cream colored husky-lab.

" The dog took my spot. It's nice to know I can be easily replaced," he laughed loudly as a bird flew by them.

"Never baby. But I had to find a way to sleep and I didn't want to call you," she shared, swinging their arms.

"You should have called me, Livi. You know I'm always happy to hear your voice. "

"You were in meetings, and I didn't to disturb you. And before you say you always have time for me, know that I can handle a few nights without hearing your voice."

"Am I allowed to say I hate when my travels add such a great time difference, and that I missed my girls?"

"That is allowed and know we missed you too," she stopped her steps. She stood on her toes, one of the downfalls of wearing flats, to reach his lips. Knowing they were out in the open, the kiss was chaste, sweet, and brief but held much meaning.

"Oh I know you missed me. That was some welcome home during lunch," Fitz smirked as they continued their walk.

"Shhh...people could hear you," Olivia chastised.

"You weren't worried about people hearing you earlier," he teased and she hit his arm lightly.

"If you want an encore of this afternoon's performance, I suggest you hush," Olivia threatened with a stern look.

"Hush about what? I didn't say anything," Fitz joked as Liv laughed at his silliness. Even after five years of marriage, he was able to fill her days with laughter and joy.

"So the kids will be here next week. Nadia is excited. She's missed them," she commented.

"She just saw them two weeks ago,"Fitz chuckled referring to the surprise trip they'd made to California for Karen's 16th birthday.

"I know but according to her that was "a million years ago", Olivia imitated their daughter's voice.

"Well of course it was Liv. Two days is about a thousand years in a two year old's mind."

"I'll remember that for future references," her tone sarcastic.

"I still can't believe she'll be three in a couple months," he commented thinking of how much their little one had grown.

"Tell me about it. It seems just like yesterday you and Jerry found me crying in the kitchen with all the pregnancy tests," Olivia laughed as she recalled the day she discovered she was pregnant yet again.

"I was so worried something was terribly wrong until I saw the tests on the counter."

"And now we have an adventurous little girl who provides that worry on a regular basis," Olivia commented as she though of Nadia having climbed the chest and having sat up there for hours while everyone looked for the young girl. "Before you know it she'll be the one bringing home boys to meet dear old dad."

"Can we not discuss that," he groaned as he though of the boy , Ryan, Karen has introduced to him before he'd returned to DC. He was having a difficult time coping with the thought of his oldest dating. He wasn't ready to think about getting to that stage with his youngest.

"Oh baby, relax. You have years to worry about Nadia and boys," Olivia laughed at him.

"Right, years," he shook his head. "That's what I thought with Karen and here I am now. I think I'll send them both to an island with twenty guards each. Nobody in his right mind would even think about looking at them then," Fitz nodded, liking the sound of his plan.

"Speaking of boys," Olivia began and Fitz stopped his steps to look down at her in wonder.

"Livi are you," he asked, not able to find the word he was looking for.

"No, I'm not but I know we said once Nadia was older and were we settled here that we'd try."

"Is that what you want," Fitz asked. He adored Nadia but he did want more children with his wife. However, he feared she wouldn't be up for it, and he couldn't blame her. There was a certain level of stress that came with being the First Lady, and Fitz didn't want to add on pregnancy and then two young children onto that.

"You know I do," she smiled at him. "The question are you up for the challenge. The late night feedings and constant crying?"

" Of course. I've been waiting for you to bring it up actually," he smiled down at her widely.

"Of course you have," she laughed. "You can't have the American people thinking you're an old man and don't screw your wife."

"Old? Oh I'll show you old," he smirked in a low, husky tone.

"Is that a threat?"

"Promise, always a promise."

"God, you're incorrigible," Livi poked at him as a slight breeze blew a curl in her face.

"On serious note, are we honestly going to try?"

"Yes, we're going to try for a baby," Olivia confirmed. With those words, Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, and twirled her around. Olivia yelped in excitement but soon laughed at the goofy grin on her husband's face.

"We're having a baby," Fitz sang once Olivia's feet touched the ground.

"We aren't having a baby just yet, mister," Olivia laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It's only a matter of time, Livi."

"You sure are confident aren't you Mr. President?"

"Of course I am. This is a field I'm an overachiever in... I'm surprised their aren't more little Grants running around," he chuckled.

"I can't believe you actually said that," Liv shook her head with a smirk.

"You know it's the truth," he pulled her close to him. "And if we don't get it right on the first try, it just means I have another reason to worship my gorgeous wife from head to toe," he said softly, placing a tender kiss on each cheek before landing on her lips. The tips of his fingers ghosted along her lower as her fingers threaded through his curls as the kiss deepened. Just as his fingers inches higher, a breeze passed, reminding Olivia where they were.

"We're in public," Olivia whispered against his lips as her fingers toyed with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Always so sensible," Fitz brushed his lips against hers.

"Someone has to be. If I weren't you'd probably have me half naked under a tree," she laughed lightly.

"Don't give me any ideas, Mrs. Grant," his voice low and eyes dancing with mischief. "I swear you'll be the death of me."

"Death by orgasm," Olivia teased before resting her head on his chest.

"Now that would make the headlines."

"It would be very fitting. We began with a Scandal, might as well end with one," her arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"Are my ears deceiving me or did my little fixer just welcome a scandal?"

"I won't have to clean it up so what do I care."

"You never cease to amaze me," he chuckled as his lips touched the top of her. Standing in garden with his wife's arms wrapping, being carefree and content was the best welcome Fitz could have asked for. It was those little moments that made everything they'd endured worth it.

* * *

**AN: This story will be mainly fluff but sprinkles of sadness. Now of the drama like my other story. Not sure when I'll update again so be on the lookout and thanks for reading. **

** twitter: babycakebriauna**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Glad you all enjoyed the 1st chapter and thanks for the reviews. We'll be going back in time to learn just how Fitz and Liv came to be POTUS & FLOTUS. I promise this will be mainly fluff...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Girl**

_**Before I tell her that I love her**_

_**That I want her**_

_**That my mind, soul and body needs her**_

_**Tell her that I'd love to, that I want to **_

_**That I need to do all that I have to **_

_**To be in her love**_

_**-Stevie Wonder: That Girl**_

**October 2002**

It was official; Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was a single man. His divorce decree had finally arrived. It had just been five months since he and Mellie had released a joint statement, announcing their divorce. Mellie being her usual self was against the divorce. She knew his ultimate goal was to make it to the White House, and she wasn't willing to easily let that go. After offering his support to her political career and a hefty alimony settlement, Mellie agreed knowing a nasty divorce was the last thing their children needed.

Since the announcement of his divorce, his ratings across the board had dropped. His chief of staff had suggested he seek out a fixer and one person came to mind, his former professor: Cyrus Beene. Cyrus had taught him during his time at Yale and the two had remained in touch over the years. Cyrus, someone who made it his mission to keep tabs on Fitz, was more than willing to help the governor out. Fitz had been one of his best students. There was a charm about couldn't be ignored about him and Cyrus knew he'd be destined for greatness. That's why we quickly contacted the only person he knew could possibly turn everything around for Fitz, Olivia Pope.

"I want her gone," Fitz demanded as he soon as Cyrus stepped into his office.

"Why? She's brilliant. She's just want you need," Cyrus boasted.

"She's a child, a baby! Is she even finished with law school? What can she do for me?"

"More than you're currently during for yourself," Olivia's voice came from behind him.

"You may not like what I have to say but it's the truth. If you want to remain in public office you need to pull your shit together. While it isn't any of your concern, I am indeed out of law school. Princeton Law, first in my class. Clearly you aren't as dedicated as you make yourself out to be. I'll be on the next flight out. It was lovely seeing you Cy," Olivia kissed his cheek before closing the door behind her.

"What the hell was that," Cyrus hissed. "You came to me. You asked for the best, well Olivia Pope is the best. Best student I've ever had, even better than you. If you want to another term as governor, if you even want a whiff at the Presidential Campaign of 2008, you'll go out there with your tail between your legs and do some major ass kissing!"

" Miss Pope, Miss Pope," Fitz jogged after her.

"What do you need, Governor Grant. I have a flight to book," Olivia said curtly.

"Please don't book that flight. Will you come with me? Let me explain my behavior and apologize," he pleaded with his eyes and voice.

"Lead the way," Olivia said as he led them to a conference room.

" Miss Pope," Fitz began but Olivia cut him off.

"Look, I understand this has been a trying year for you, and you have deepest sympathies but..."

" That does not excuse my behavior back there. My sister would have kicked my ass," Fitz joked. It had been a little over a year since his family had lost his sister. Since was a victim of the 9/11 attacks, and to say the family had been on a rollercoaster ride would have been an understatement. It seemed after the one year mark, the family was beginning to move forward and come to terms. No matter the heart ship he'd endured, it didn't excuse his childlike behavior.

"The truth is I'm attracted to you," Fitz admitted as he locked eyes with her. In actually he was certain he was in love with her but wouldn't dare utter those words.

"Governor Grant..."

"Before you say anything, let me clarify I know nothing would ever happen between us. I'm slightly disgusted with myself, seeing as you're young enough to be my daughter or niece. It makes me feel like a dirty old man," he shook his head.

"Governor Grant, you're correct. Nothing would happen between us. Not because you aren't handsome and charming," Olivia commented and the corners of his mouth tugged upward, " but I don't mix business and pleasure. However, you need me. You need my expertise if you have in hope of one day becoming president. I'm the best you'll ever have. I will eat, breathe, live Fitzgerald Grant III until I know you've secured another term as governor. Now tell me, are you capable of putting your emotions aside to let me help you," she raised a brow.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Very well then. Looks like I won't be needing that flight after all," Olivia made her way to the door. "And Governor, you shouldn't feel like a dirty old man. I may be young but I'm certainly not young enough to be your daughter, but thank you for the compliment. Very flattering," Olivia winked, confirming what Fitz already knew: he was in trouble.

* * *

**December 2002**

Fitz loved the weekends. Weekends generally meant he saw his kids, more importantly, he didn't see Olivia.

After his reveal of his attraction, she never brought up the issue again and neither did he. However, he did notice she was cautious around him. She made it priority to not to be alone with him, much to his dismay. Despite her best efforts, he'd still find a way to be close to her. He'd lean over her to look at stats to get a whiff of her hair or causally brush pass her in the hall to feel the smoothness of her skin.

There was no denying he's drawn to her. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling him towards her. No matter how much he fought it, he couldn't stay away. He found himself watching the sway of her hips, the way her full lips pursed together as she pondered over a task.

Generally weekends meant he didn't have to attempt to avoid her but this one was different. This weekend, he was hosting his staff appreciation party at his ranch. It was his chance to that them for their hard work, mingle with there families and enjoy pleasant conversation. While he normally enjoyed himself at such events, he kept eyeing Olivia, looking for a chance to talk to her, to learn more about her.

Just as he had finished a conversation with one of his staffers about football, he saw his son with Olivia. Jerry was snuggled up with Olivia, his head plush against her chest and in that moment, Fitz wished he was a four year old. Curious as to why his son wasn't interacting with the other children, he quickly made his way across the room.

"Hey you two," Fitz greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello," Olivia greeted.

"Hi, Dad," Jerry snuggled closer to Olivia.

"Bud, why aren't you playing with everyone else," Fitz crouched down, so that he was eye level with his son. It also gave him the chance to observe the beauty of his son's pillow. "How I wish those were my pillows," Fitz thought to himself, as if she could read his MJ d Olivia eyed him briefly.

"Cause, Liv is here! We got lots to talk about. Liv is pretty and when I'm big, I'm gonna marry her," Jerry explained as if the explanation wasn't needed.

"The two of you are getting married? Talk about robbing the cradle, Olivia," Fitz teased and to his surprised, Olivia granted him with a sweet laugh.

"Hey who says I'm a cradle robber. You don't even know my age," Olivia turned to Jerry , " I think your dad is trying to call me old."

"You're not old. Dad is old! You're too pretty to be old. He's just jealous cause you're mine."

"First, I'm not jealous," he tickled Jerry's side. " Second, I wasn't implying that you're old, simply that there's a significant age difference between you and my son," he meet her eyes, hoping he'd gage her response.

"You know all about significant ages differences don't you, Governor," Olivia challenged as the mood sifted.

Fitz didn't turn away, instead his eyes bore into hers and he was certain her expression matched his. Behind her resistant, he could see a gleam of desire, a fire simmering.

"Hey, stop staring at her like that," Jerry pokes his dad.

"How was I staring at her, Bud?"

"Like you want to kiss her. And you can't kiss her cause Liv is mine," Jerry pouted as both Liv and Fitz stared flabbergasted.

"Jer, I'm sure your dad doesn't want to kiss me," Olivia recovered first, looking around to make sure no one had heard. The last thing she wanted was to be the talk of the office.

"Yeah huh! Dad is smart. You're pretty and very smart and funny and nice. You kiss people like that. At least that's what Karen said when she made me play with her dolls," Jerry said adamantly. "Livia, will you still marry me, even if Karen makes me play dolls?"

"Yes, I'll still marry you. And you want to know a secret," Olivia lowered her voice and Jerry nodded. "I think it's very sweet that you play with your sister. That means you're a good little brother. "

"See Dad, she's nice. That's why you want to kiss her but you can't, only me," Jerry sat up and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"I'll remember that son," Fitz finally spoke with a chuckle in his voice. "I'm going to grab some food, would either of you like anything?"

"No thank you," Olivia answered.

"Yes, pasta and cookies and juice," Jerry requested.

"Pasta, cookies and juice. Got it," Fitz stood.

"Good, now Livia can finish her story," Jerry nodded as his father left the two.

Fitz still could believe the words his son a had uttered. Was he truly that transparent or what it that kids just observed more. He couldn't deny that seeing her bond with Jerry tugged at his heart strings. It was if she belonged in his life., and want her even more than he already it. Despite trying to convince himself it was purely a physical attraction, he knew the way he felt he could no longer lie to himself. Shaking his head, Fitz decided not to dwell on the situation. No one had heard and he knew Olivia wouldn't mention it again. After all, she would never all him to kiss her.

* * *

**January 2003**

"Liv, have you seen these ratings? They're high across the board. Higher than they were before the divorce," Cyrus exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning. "I knew you were the person for the job."

"Someone had an extra cup of coffee this morning," Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Have you seen these, it's almost February and your ratings are still high. Given everything that's occurring in his country, that's a damned good thing."

"I can't take all the credit. Governor Grant here had a little to work with. He just had to polish him up a little," Olivia smiled at her mentor.

"You're only saying that because you know I'm pissed you're leaving," Cyrus looked to her.

"Which is very hypocritical seeing as you've been in Connecticut," Olivia retorted.

"I have people to see, cases to oversee," Cyrus defended.

"Can I just say, I'm grateful for everything the both of you have done and that I'll miss you both," Fitz smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Governor and my word still stands. If you ever need anything just let me know. I'll be around more frequently next year during the campaign," Olivia promised. "Don't forget I'll be keeping tabs on you. Can't have you ruining all my heard work, " she teased and with those words, Fitz smiled internally. Knowing that she'd be checking up on him was music to his ears.

"I'll be sure to remember that. And don't forget you have to visit, your future husband is highly upset that you're moving across the country," Fitz joked, remembering Jerry's reaction when he discovered Olivia was heading back east.

"Of course I have to visit my future husband. What kind of future wife do you think I am," Olivia joked.

"The kind that's taken in by the Grant charm," Cyrus added. "Never pegged you as a cradle robber."

"Like you said, the Grant charm got me. It's the grin, gets me every time," she laughed.

" As much as I'd love to continue to discuss Liv's dating life, I have a few phone calls to make. You children behave yourselves. "

"Yes, father," Fitz called after him before turning his attention back to Olivia. "I know I'm said but thank you for all you've done. I know this was a favor for Cy but I couldn't be more appreciative. "

"I had fun, truly. I love practicing law but I also love politics."

"Have you ever considered running for office; You'd be perfect."

"Not in a million years. I'd rather stay behind the scenes. "

"Well if you ever change your mind, let me know. I'd be happy to repay the favor."

"Will do," Olivia nodded.

"I hope I'm not overstepping," Fitz looked down at her, " but can I give you a hug. A simple thank you for all you've done. No funny business I promise."

Olivia's headed cocked to the side as she eyed him. Her gut was telling her that his words were sincere, and her gut never stirred her wrong.

"One hug."

"Thank you," he smiled before pulling her into a strong embrace. At first he felt her tension but it soon disappeared as he wrapped his arms about her delicate waist. He never thought he'd experience such a moment. Her curves pressed up against him, him breaking in the smell of her hair, her own smooth arms wrapped around him. In that moment, Fitz knew he had to have her in his life. He needed her like he needed air. He loved her and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure she loved him as well.

* * *

**AN: Liv has helped Fitz out and now she's heading back home. What ever shall he do now. Weren't Liv and Jer cute. Next update should be sometime next week.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (or) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another MTG. Lots of fluff to come...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hey Love**

_**Hey love**_

_**Don't pass me without some sign**_

_**Just look me over, yeah**_

_**You might want to change your mind**_

_**-Stevie Wonder: Hey Love**_

**April 2003**

"Governor Grant, what a pleasant surprise," Olivia said as she walked into her office. She hadn't seen him since January. She had returned to New York and her job so she was surprised when she discovered he was her one o'clock.

"Hi, Liv. How are you," he flashed her is vote winning smile.

"What can I do for you? Everything seems to running smoothly for you back in California," Olivia stated as she took a seat behind her desk.

"I took Karen to Connecticut so she could spend her break with her cousins. No political crisis," he responded.

"That's nice to know but that still doesn't answer my question. "

"I'm here to take you out on a lunch date," Fitz said simply.

"Excuse me? You're my client, Governor Grant," she frowned at him.

"It's Fitz or Tripp. Whichever you prefer. Governor Grant is a little too formal if we'll be dating," he corrected her with an impish grin.

"Governor Grant," Olivia put emphasis on his name as she sat up in her seat , "there will be no dating. It would be entirely inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate," his voice low, sending a chill down her spin as he leaned forward. " You're a beautiful woman, I'm a handsome man. My children adore you. We have mutual likes and dislikes, and you intrigue me, Olivia. I want to know more, " his eyes smoldered as she contemplated his words. It was no lie that she found the Governor attractive but she'd never cross such a line. Olivia had strict rules about keeping her personal and professional lives separate.

" If that isn't enough, I know you can feel the sexual tension between us. What the worse thing that happens is that we give into our sexual desires and let that be the end of it," he brushed a stray hair from her bottom lip, letting his fingertips linger. "While I'd love to have more than that, I'm willing to take whatever you'll give. So what do you say Olivia, one lunch?"

"This is completely inappropriate and goes against everything I stand for but," she sighed knowing she couldn't resist his charm. If his words weren't enough, his touch was her undoing. All she could think about this how those fingers would feel ghosting along her body, holding her close to his in the throes of passion.

"But," Fitz cocked his head to the side.

"I'm willing to make an exception this once. You did come all the way from Connecticut see me," Olivia offered a small smile.

"Excellent."

"Tell me, how am I doing thus far," Fitz questioned as they rode a carriage through Central Park.

"I'm thoroughly impressed, Gov... Fitz," she smiled up at him. They'd stopped by Olivia's favorite Korean place for lunch before heading down to Central Park.

Luckily it was a Friday, a day Olivia left the office in the afternoon. Just so happen, Fitz was the last person on her agenda.

"So it's Fitz this time, before it was Tripp," he winked at her, " And it's nice to know I can still be impressive after all these years."

"Do you always flirt shamelessly with women or is it just me," Olivia asked.

"Only you and in my defense, you shouldn't have made me wait this long to take you on a date."

"Rules are rules. I refuse to date my clients. It allows me to stay objective."

"You have a very wise lady on your hands, sir," the carriage driver, Harold, interjected. "Reminds me of my Maggie."

"How long how you and your Maggie been together," Fitz asked.

"We just celebrated our 55th anniversary," he man answered with pride.

"Congratulations;" Fitz and Olivia said in unison causing the man to chuckle.

"If you don't mind sharing, how did the two of you meet," Olivia questioned as a breeze blew past threw. Instinctively, Fitz inched closer to her, drawing her into his warmth.

"I don't mind at all," the gentleman said kindly. "Maggie worked for my mother as a seamstress after school. Every day I'd come in, make small talk with her with her. She was and still is a feisty little something. For two years straight, I'd ask her on a date and she'd always tell me no. She didn't a potential relationship to jeopardize her. You see, her parents didn't want her to go to college but agree to let her if she decided to work. So from the summer before her junior year until the day she graduated, she worked in my mother's shop. On her graduation, she finally took me up on my offer for ice cream, she had strawberry, and the rest is history. Now we have four children, twelve grandchildren, and two great grandchildren," he shared with pride and adoration.

"Ah, that's sweet," Olivia commented and Fitz looked down at her in wonder. "What? I enjoy a good love story. "

"I'll remember that," Fitz smiled before turning his attention back to the driver. "How long have you been giving these rides, Harold?"

"Twelve years. I needed something to do after I retired. I was driving Maggie crazy always wanting to sew with her; I'm a former surgeon, you know. Old habits die hard but I've always loved horses and the city and these was the best way to incorporate the two. Plus it always me to see beautiful couples such as the two of you."

"Did you hear that? He thinks we're a beautiful couple Livi. After 55 years of marriage, I'd say he's a reputable source."

"Now look what you've done Harold. This means I have to give him another date," Olivia teased

"So Harold, is the reason, I get another date," Fitz poked her side "I guess I'll have to leave him a nice tip."

"That won't be necessary, "Harold interjected.

"Believe me, it is. I thought I'd have to jump through several more hoops to guarantee another date. "

Harold chuckled to himself as Olivia and Fitz fell into a play banter. He couldn't wait to tell his Maggie about the couple. He was sure, he'd one day see a wedding announcement for the pair.

* * *

**June 2003**

Fitz looked down at his cell smile when he saw the name across the screen. He quickly excused himself from the table and went inside to take the phone call.

"Hello, beautiful," Fitz greeted

"Hello to you too."

"What do I owe this pleasant phone call to?"

"Well, just as I was leaving out to brunch I received a lovely arrangement of orchids with a beautiful note. It is only common courtesy that I call to offer my sincerest gratitude."

"Your sincerest gratitude, you say," he playful mocked her. "I guess I'm still doing something right then."

"That you are," Olivia assured as she stared at the arrangement. It wasn't unusual for Olivia to receive flowers, chocolates, baked goods, tea or even jewelry unexpectedly from Fitz. They'd only had six official dates but they spent a great deal of time on the phone with one another.

"And about that note, what is your response?"

"I'd love to be your date, Governor. Although, you are aware we'll no longer be under the radar?"

"Miss Pope, don't you know I haven't wanted to be under the radar since our first date."

"I'm just making sure you're prepared. You did make the Most Eligible Bachelor's list this year."

"Having you by my side is better than being on some damn bachelor's list."

"Flattery will get you everywhere,' Olivia teased sassily.

"If I keep it up does it mean you'll finally dance for me," he inquired and Olivia could hear the hint of mischievous in his voice.

"Of course I will. I can't leave you without a dance partner at the gala,' she laughed lightly to poke at him.

"You know that isn't the type of dancing I'm referring to Livi," he shook his head at her silliness.

"Then I'm not sure what you mean. Unless you're referring to seeing me in fourth arabesque. If that's the case, if continue to play your cards right, you may be able to see that and much more."

"My little dancer, such a tease," Fitz chuckled, and just as he was about to respond, he looked up to see his mother

"Tripp," Cassandra said with a raised brow.

"Oh, someone's in trouble with Momma Grant."

"Hush you," he hissed into the phone.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mom…"

"Ah, such a good little momma's boy," Olivia laughed in his hear as she listened to the exchange, imagining the scene unfold. In the several months she'd known Fitz, she'd learned his mother was one of the few people who scared him.

"I was just confirming that Olivia would be having Sunday brunch with us when she's in town," Fitz smiled at his mother as Olivia gasped in his ear.

"That's fine dear. Tell Olivia I said hello and that I'll be calling her to discuss the menu for brunch," Cassandra said before the stepped back outside.

"Did you hear that, _Olivia_?"

"You little traitor. No fourth arabesque for you."

"You say that now but we'll see."

"Get off the phone before you have me shopping with your mother."

"Now that you mention it, I'm sure Mom would love it if you…"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. If you me in any position that involves my flexibility you will do no such thing," Olivia threatened.

"Hold your horses, no need to pull out the big guns. Consider it forgotten."

"Good," Olivia said, please with herself. "Get back to your family time. Tell my fellow bun head I say hello and give my fiancé and kiss for me."

"Will do," he laughed. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Livi," his voice smiled.

"You too, Fitz," she end the call.

While their long distance relationship wasn't conventional it worked for them. Visit may not have been as frequent as they would have liked but it only made the times they had together even more special. Above all, the conversations made things just as exciting as being in person.

* * *

**AN: It seems Fitz got more than a second date. And aren't they adorable. And Fitz wanting to be inappropriate with Liv (I couldn't help it). Next update will be within two weeks. Thanks for reading and your lovely reviews**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make my day. *gladiator hugs* (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Our First Time**

_**Clothes are not required, for what we got planned**_

_**Ooo girl you're my desire, your wish is my command**_

_**Treat you like a princess, oooh girl you're so delicious**_

_**Like ice cream on a sunny day, gonna eat you before you melt away**_

_**Just go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)**_

_**Slow with it, slow with it**_

_**It's our first time**_

_**Go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)**_

_**Slow with it, slow with it**_

_**It's our first time**_

_**Bruno Mars**_

June 2003

Olivia stepped into the ranch, making her way towards the back of her house. When the plane, the Grant jet to be precise, had landed, Olivia called him. He explained that he had the kids for the afternoon and would be in back near the pool. As Olivia made her way to the pool house, she smiled at the thought of him with his kids. It was one thing to see him in governor mode, but watching him interact with the kids made her ovaries melt.

"Olivia, it's wonderful to see you again darling," Cassandra greeted, catching Olivia off guard.

"Mrs. Grant," she smiled, recovering quickly. "how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well dear," she hugged Olivia warmly, "and how many times have I told you to call me Cassandra "

"Cassandra of course. Fitz didn't tell me you were here also," she commented as she and Cassandra continued on Olivia's path.

"JR and I are taking the children our to Europe for a couple weeks. I'm just hear to make sure everything is on order so things wills run smoothly on Monday morning."

"Of course, I do remember him mentioning your vacation. I'm sure the children will love being spoiled."

"Yes they will. We're spending two weeks in Europe with Tripp and Nancy's children since we took Kathy and Wendy's children to the Mediterranean."

"There's nothing like spending time with your grandparents," Olivia smiled at Cassandra.

"Are you close with your grandparents,dear?"

"I am, after my father died, both sets of grandparents really stepped up and support me and my mom. And before that, I was always spoiled since I'm the only granddaughter on my mother's side."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father," Cassandra said sincerely, stopping briefly to squeeze her shoulder.

"Thank you. It's been almost ten years now. I'll always miss him but I can't let losing him define my life. "

"I understand completely. Losing my daughter was one of the most painful experiences I've ever endured but I won't let it take over my life. I'm still living," Cassandra sympathized. "And for my son, I think losing Maggie was an eye opening experience. He realized he wasn't living, just going through the motions. In mmy opinion, he didn't truly begin to live until you came along," she said knowingly with a smile. It was a evident that since Olivia had allows her son in her life, Fitz was happier. Whether it was her flying to the west coast, him to the east coast, or them meeting half way his mood was always lighter.

"Mrs... Cassandra, I don't think you can attribute it to me. "

"Oh a mother knows her child. I've always been close to Tripp. He's my youngest and my only boy. I know you are behind his mood. You're good for him dear."

"Thank you. I think he's good for me also," Olivia said stopping in front of the golf cart.

"That's nice to know. When Tripp loves, he loves with everything in him."

"Love," Olivia gasped her eyes wide.

"Of course, head over heels."

"Infatuation but not love," Olivia said trying to convince herself. It was too soon.

"Whatever puts your mind at ease, Dear," Cassandra chuckled as they began to drive towards the pool house. Their conversation after that was mundane.

When they got to the pool house, Olivia could hear the kids laughing. Olivia and Cassandra exited the golf cart and made their way inside the house.

"Mom, what took you so long," Fitz asked with a towel wrapped his neck. Olivia was about to look around Cassandra and drink him in. His hair was wild and wet, and there were still beads of water on his tone abdomen. Of it hadn't been for the presence of his children and mother she would have jumped him then and there.

"Tripp, I brought a stow away," Cassandra announced.

"A stow away," Fitz asked curiously until he looked over his mother's shoulder, breaking out in a grin.

"Livi! You're here," he exclaimed, scooping her up in his arms, giving her a quick kiss.

"I am," she giggled at his jovial mood, "and you're wet!"

"If things go my way I won't be the only one who's..."Fitz teaser but Olivia clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We have little ears," laugh cautioned.

"And big ones too," Cassandra added with a smirk and Olivia buried her head in his chest.

"Mother," Fitz gave her a pointed look as he kissed the top of Olivia's head.

"You set yourself up for that one, Tripp," she laughed at his discomfort.

"Dad," Jerry's voice came from behind him, along with a poke on the back causing Fitz to turn him and Olivia around.

"Yea,Bud," Fitz looked down at his son as his hand rested on the small of Liv's back.

"Are you done hogging Livia?"

"Well, Bud..." Fitz looked from Jerry and over at Olivia.

"Well what? I decided to be nice and share her but 'member, I had her first," Jerry's lite voice said firmly as he tugged Olivia away from Fitz.

"Looks like he told you Dad," Karen chimed as she snickered.

"Oh Jer, I've missed you," Olivia laughed at the little boy as she bent down to hug him.

"I missed you too. You look very pretty today."

"Thank you and you look quite nice yourself. Have you been having fun?"

"Lots and lots!"

"Good," Olivia smiled. "Karen, no hug for me," Olivia asked. Since Fitz had told the children he was dating Olivia, Karen had distanced herself. The behavior didn't surprise her one but she did miss spending time with the girl.

"Of course you get a hug. I've missed you," Karen rushed over, wrapping her arms around Olivia's midsection.

"That's more like it and I've missed you too."

"I'm glad you're here. I was hoping you'd want to bake with me before you leave again," Karen asked timidly.

"Of course, although you're leaving before I do from what Ive been told. "

"Yes, we get to go on vacation. Ooh, I have to show you the things I'm taking with me."

"Karen, dear," Cassandra began as she watched her son gaze at Olivia," why don't you let Olivia take a walk and rest first. I'm sure she's had a long day from traveling."

"Okay, can Jerry and I still watch Tarzan?"

"Oh course, you know how much Grandma Cassie loves that movie," Cassandra smiled. "Does Tarzan sound good to you, Jerry?"

"Yup," the youngest Grant nodded.

"If you all don't mind, I think I'll join Liv on her walk," Fitz said as her have Olivia a once over. He was dying to greet her properly.

"Just bring her back, Dad," Jerry said before making his way to the tv.

* * *

"Livi, stopping fighting it," Fitz looked up at her momentarily to see her biting her bottom lip. "No one can hear you , Sweet Baby. Just let go, " he assured as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. His day old scruff scratching her thighs.

"Fitz," Olivia moaned loudly, gripping his curls as her body bucked and euphoria washed over her.

He'd driven them up to the main house, knowing that the children would be too preoccupied with the movie to notice their absence.

"My Sweet Baby," he gave one final lick for good measure before peppering her thighs with kisses.

"My god, what do you do to me," she breathed loudly, her head a cloudy, euphoric mess.

"Tease you, please you," he up at her, his eyes wild with passion and mischief.

"Yes," she nodded weakly before closing her eyes. It was as if he had a spell over her. He knew how to play her life a fiddle. He knew what made her moan, what made her cry out in pleasure. He knew exactly how to make her eyes roll back and all with his magical tongue and skillful fingers.

"Was that a sufficient way of saying welcome," he asked before he brought his lips to hers,letting her taste herself.

"Yes," she muttered against his lips, pulling away before things got too out of hand. ""It was the best welcome I've received in a while. I'll be expecting it from now on."

"Consider it done," he brushed her bangs away to stare into her eyes. "God you're beautiful."

"I've already agreed to be your date, you can stop with the compliments."

"I'm serious Livi. I think you're beautiful and I intent to tell you so frequently. I love you Livi and you deserve nothing but the best," he said, tenderly pressing his lips to hers.

"You love me," Olivia pulled away from him, her chocolate eyes stunned by his confession.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded, biting the left side of her lower lip. Fitz brought his thumb to her mouth, pulling her lip from between her teeth.

"Of course I love you, Livi. I've loved you for months but I was just waiting for an appropriate time to mention it. Clearly I failed at that but not only do I love you, I'm in love with you," his grey eyes shined warmly as he caressed the delicate skin of her cheek.

"Fitz, I don't know what to say," Olivia responded truthfully. She knew she wasn't in love with him but it was coming. "I'm falling in love with you. I'm not there yet but almost. How could I not fall for you."

"That's enough for me. I don't want to rush this. You're it for me, Livi. Take as much time as you need because I'm not going anywhere.

His upper body was touching hers, and they both felt sparks move between them. Leaning in, Fitz placed his lips on Olivia's. It was soft and sweet, hinting at things to come. Olivia couldn't help but blush when he held her face in his hand, his thumb caressing her cheek as his eyes stared intently into hers.

She felt so safe, secure, and loved in his presence. So cared for, which was a change from what she was used to in her previous relationships. Olivia knew as she stared back that it would be long until she returned those three life altering words.

* * *

"How lucky was I tonight. Having the beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman I love by my side," Fitz boasted as he closed his bedroom door. The gala had been a success. As expected, Olivia had dazzled the crowd, becoming the talk of the evening.

"Every now and then I can put aside my white hat and play the arm candy role. Plus being with you makes it easier... I wish I could say those words back to you , but… "

He nodded and kissed my neck. "Whatever you want, Livi. I told you that and I meant it. I don't want to make you feel pressured about this in the least bit or because of my reaction. I just got caught up in my dreams. You do that to me a lot."

"Yeah, I noticed," she replied, stretching up to kiss his lips.

"One day, Miss Pope, you'll say those words . When the time is right," he declared.

"I think that is a fabulous plan, Mr. Grant."

"However, I think I'll need to show you all the reasons as to why you should fall for me between now and then," he said, kissing down her neck as he leaned forward, pushing her onto her back. "Repetition is the best way to go, I've heard," Fitz flirted as his hands crept under her dress, warm against her skin.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if that's what they say…" Olivia trailed off, smirking as she ran her hands between them and to his belt.

He sucked in a breath when her fingers crept in between his waistband and his flesh, moaning when she wrapped a hand around his hardening length.

"Sweet Baby, I love when you touch me. You have no idea how good it feels. How warm and exciting."

Olivia smiled at Fitz and kissed his lips. "Oh, Dr. Grant, I do. You do the same to me."

"Liv," he groaned, "you know who I feel about that name."

"Why do you think I use it," she winked at him.

"You shouldn't tease me, it isn't nice. I can only take so much."

"I'm not teasing, Fitz. You aren't the only one on the verge of self-combustion. Sometimes chemistry is undeniable. I think that is a definite with us."

Fitz leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. It was soft, tentative. His eyes locked with hers as if asking for permission. Olivia didn't understand his apprehension, but needed to make him understood that it was okay. Craning her neck towards him, she deepened the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. His tongue swept against her bottom lip, and she opened them to let him in. They took their time kissing, stripping each other of clothing. Touching, tasting each other's flesh. With a slow, teasing movement he slid inside her.

"Fuck, Livi, you feel so good," he groaned.

Fitz hips rocked a slow and steady rhythm. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer with each thrust of his hips. His mouth lavished attention to her neck, fingers tweaking her nipples.

"Oh, baby," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I want to fill you, make you mine. Mine" he moaned into her neck. "Only my Sweet Baby," he grunted. "Say it, Livi. Say it!"

"Yours, only yours," she agreed softly

Fitz's hips picked up the pace, pushing Liv over the edge, her walls squeezing around him. As she came down, he stilled on top of her, he sounds pushing him over the edge, filling her just like he wanted. Branding her just like he desired. He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her breast as they both tried to regulate their breathing.

"Fitz," she murmured, running her fingers through his curls.

"Liv," he responded, his hand reaching for hers. "That was... wow."

"You have a Bachelor's from Stanford, law degree and PhD from Harvard, and all you can say is 'wow'," Olivia laughed.

"Don't judge me. You blew my mind. I'm currently unable to use words that higher than a fifth grade vocabulary," he defended.

"Right back at ya. I'm thoroughly satisfied."

"That's me, Fitzgerald Grant, panty dropper and satisfier extraordinaire," he boasted, causing them both to laugh.

"Talk about being cocky, Bellissimo."

"Bellissimo?"

"I'm your Sweet Baby, and you're my Bellissimo."

"I like that, I like that quite a bit," he smiled up at her.

"So, Bellissimo, do you want to get up and take a shower?"

"In a bit. I just want to lay here listening to your heartbeat," he confessed, bringing their interlaced fingers down to his lips.

"No arguments here," she said softly, her fingers still weaving through his thick locks, as he pressed tiny kisses against her chest. In that moment, they both knew there was no place they'd rather be. It was where they belong. Wrapped up in one another. Then and for always every.

* * *

**AN: See wasn't it worth the wait. And that Cassandra, she certainly knows her son. Let me know what you think.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal. That and the 22 episodes of Season 2 Belong to Shonda. Also, there are some similarities between this and Lalina's Let Get Physical. Go check out her story, it's great.**

**AN: First let me start off my saying I hope all of those who were effected by Sandy are safe and sound. You all are in my thoughts and prayers. Hurricanes/tropical storms are a bitch. And if you're going out for Halloween please be safe and responsible Also, thanks for your lovely reviews, they mean a lot a me. Each on puts a smile on my face. And if you read my other fic "Walk Away" and update is coming soon. And I changed the rating to M for reasons...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sun Comes Up**

**_I'll free your mind and I'll bless your soul_**

**_Tonight we're gonna lose track of time_**

**_Body and spirit will intertwine and we'll stay here_**

**_The rest of the night and_**

**_Baby when the sun comes up, I'm gonna be holding you_**

**_It's destiny that your next to me, I'm in love with you_**

**_Oh and baby when I wake up, I'm gonna be there with you_**

**_A new day rise I wanna look in your eyes when the sun comes up_**

- **_John Legend: Sun Comes Up_**

**August 2003**

Fitz laid comfortably with his head against Olivia's breast; his new favorite pillow. Her fingers massaged his scalp lightly while he played with her curls absentmindedly. He had finally convinced her to wear her hair in its natural state, arguing it was his birthday weekend and that he had no qualms about her wearing her hair curly. Although she decided to meet him half way, wearing her hair in a pulled up during the day but unleashing her curls at night. Fitz was pleased stating that his Livi had curly hair. The two stayed the way they were, relaxing in silence until Fitz moaned something in another language.

"Was that Italian?"

"It was. I said," he began but Olivia cut him off.

"I know what you said. I wasn't expecting it. And I concur, my fingers are magical," Olivia smirked down at him.

"You speak Italian," Fitz asked quite surprised.

"I do. I speak twelve languages, excluding English, fluently," she answered.

"Fluently?"

"Yes, I can piece together about seven others," Olivia confirmed.

"You're a little linguist," he exclaimed.

"Eh, you could say that," she said nonchalantly.

"I only speak six languages fluently," he responded.

"I know. Arabic, Spanish, Italian, French, Mandarin and English," Olivia answered.

"How do you know that?"

"Baby there's not much that I don't know about you. Like I told you before, until my job is done I'm going to eat, breathe, and live Fitzgerald Grant III," Olivia said sassily.

"You can't know everything," he said in disbelief.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, affectionately known as Tripp or Fitz. Youngest child and only son. You attended Stanford for undergraduate then Harvard Law. You joined the Navy and served four years, Mr. Flyboy. After that, you pursed a PhD and was awarded the Rhodes Scholarship. You have two children. To enjoy horseback riding. You had a dog named Skip as a child and you lost your virginity to Helen McGraw at prep school.

"Okay, I get the point. The fact you know so much about me should scare me but instead I'm a little turned on," he replied and Olivia smacked his arm playfully. "What, I'm being honest," Fitz said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're such a dirty old man," Olivia teased.

"I resent that. I am not old. "

"Fitz, baby. You are thirteen years older than me. Most people would consider such a significance as robbing the cradle, thus making you an old man," Olivia explained.

"Thirteen," Fitz said astonished," Seriously?"

"Yes, baby," she nodded, "how old did you think I was?"

"Your early -thirties. Thirty , thirty-two at the most," he answered honestly. " Not to say I think you look that old because you don't; however, you've been working for about five years now and you double majored in college," Fitz said rationally.

"I love your logical thinking but you're so far off. I'm only twenty-four, I'll be twenty in October. I graduated high school early. I took summer classes before my second and year year to complete my degree, double major in Communications and Political Science with a double minor in Middle Eastern studies and Arabic along. at Harvard in three years. After that an extra year to get my masters. Then I spent three years at Yale. I graduated with my JD the year I turned twenty-one. Because I'd been working with Cyrus since my first year at Yale he made sure I had a job," Olivia shared.

"Yale," Fitz scoffed playfully.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Yale."

"At least I went to Harvard for law school," he retorted.

"I was accepted into Harvard and Princeton for law school also but I wanted to get out of Boston," Olivia explained simply, leaving Fitz in a state of shock.

"How did I not know this," Fitz asked curiously.

"You never asked," Olivia said simply.

"You're a little genius!"

"I am not. I'm just a nerd. "

"You did all that before twenty-five, that makes you a genius in my eyes," Fitz boasted. "Livi the Genius."

" You're silly," Olivia giggled leaning down to kiss him.

"Perhaps but now I know why you never sleep. You're still a baby," he smiled.

"I resent that statement. The fact you're getting up there in age doesn't mean I'm a baby. "

"I disagree. I'm not getting up there in age. I still not even in my forties yet."

"On the contrary, forty is many years away from me. By the time I'm forty you'll be as old as dirt, balding with a pot belly."

"You'd still love me, pot belly and all," Fitz said.

"A pot belly I can deal with, balding though, thats a tough one. I love this hair."

"I'm pretty sure that ten years from now I'll still have this gorgeous head of hair with no pot belly," he said causing Olivia to mediated on his words. Would she still be in his life ten years from now? Would he want her ten years from now?

"Hey, what's wrong , Livi?" Fitz questioned as she had aburptly stopped massaging his scalp. He maneuvered himself to allow his body to remain between Olivia's legs; although, his was lying on his stomach instead of his back. He brushed a few curls out of her face to catch the sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Will you still want me around in ten years?"

"Oh, Livi," he smiled at her, taking her face between his palms, "In ten years from now, I picture us living in the White House with our multilingual little ones. A little girl with your smile and a little boy with my charm. Of course we'll be married by then. Karen and Jerry would come to visit periodically. You know how much the kids adore you, and Jerry's always wanted to be a big brother," his voice wishful.

"Fitz, let's be realistic here," she argued.

"I am being realistic and I can't imagine my life without you in it. One day, I'm going to marry you, my little genius. Just have faith, Livi" he promised, brushing his nose past hers before capturing her lips. The kiss was quick but tender; he was sealing the deal. " I love you Olivia. "

"Fitz... I..."

"Shhh...Sweet Baby. We're great together. Right now things are good, they're messy but good. But by the time you're forty, you will be Mrs. Olivia Grant. We'll have a beautiful family. We'll be unstoppable, a true power couple. The kind people read and write about expect we'll be a loving one. I love you, I love you with my whole heart. Just stop over thinking everything. Everything will fall into place, okay? "

"Okay," she nodded. If it had been any other man, any other relationship she would have gone running for the hills but not this time. "But what I was going to say was I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I have you. And I love you too. I'm in love with you too, Fitzgerald. I love you with my whole heart too. "

"Livi," he broken out into a grin that was reserved just for her. It was a little crooked and his eyes had an extra gleam in them. "You have no long how long I've waited to hear those words," his head dipped down to capture her lips. "Best pre-birthday gift.

* * *

As the sun streamed through the window, Fitz rolled over, instinctively reaching for Olivia but her side of the bed was empty. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his already messy hair. Fitz rose from the bed, stretching his muscles before making his way to the attached master bathroom to complete his partial morning routine. Once he exited, he grabbed a pair of striped. As soon as he entered the hallway, he smelled the aroma of pancakes and bacon. He followed the scent until he saw Olivia reach up in a cabinet to retrieve a bowl. She was wearing his grey NAVY shirt, her hair curly and unruly much like his. The shirt had risen up as she stood tiptoe, exposing a lacy pair of panties and her "Bite Me" tattoo. After watching her struggle for a little while longer, Fitz stood behind her and grabbed the bowl.

"Is this what you needed , Short Stuff," he grinned, as she spun around, looking up at him.

"Yes, thank you, and good morning," she stood tip-toe to reach his lips before taking the bowl from him.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled down at her.

"You are supposed to be in bed," Olivia poked his bare chest.

"Am I?"

"Yes, that's the whole purpose of breakfast in bed, Fitz."

"I thought the plan was for us to cook together," he pouted as Olivia fought back the grin threatening to expose.

"I know but I wore you out last night. Plus, you looked so peaceful sleeping. I couldn't disturb that," Olivia justified, thinking back to when she'd woken up. Someone, Fitz had found a way to wrap himself around Olivia, his head resting on her breast and an arm around her midsection, She personally enjoyed the feel of him in her arms. She listened to him breathing and pressed kisses along his forehead, every once in a while he would smile, but she knew he was sound asleep. Olivia had taken some time to marvel over how quickly everything had changed between them before she began her day.

"Since when is sunrise nighttime," Fitz asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Semantics, Bellissimo, semantics."

"I guess I can let that slide. You know, I would still be in bed if I hadn't woken up alone."

"I cooked you breakfast, doesn't that count for something?"

"It does," he smiled down at her, running his hands along her arms, desperate for the contact, the feel of her supple skin beneath his calloused fingers.

"Good, now go sit. So I can feed you," Olivia ordered.

"Will you sit in my lap while you feed me," he wiggled his brow in mischief.

"You're incorrigible, but yes I'll sit in your lap you dirty old man," she laughed as he turned to walk towards the table.

* * *

After the breakfast the couple made their way to the end, snuggling up to watch movies. They had no plans until the afternoon and neither wanted to venture out.

"Talk to me," Fitz murmured from behind her. Olivia realized she had been lost in her own musings for quite awhile.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything. ."

"I can't think of anything," Olivia wracked her brain but come up empty. "I have to admit it's kind of hard to concentrate with you sitting behind me shirtless." Liv could feel if not see Fitz as he smiled at her statement.

"And you call me insatiable," he teased.

"You are."

"And I still want to take you on this couch," he growled.

"What is it with you and wanting to defile this couch?" As sexy as it was when he said things like that, she was insanely curious as to this particular obsession. It was something he'd bring up every time she came to visit; however, Olivia was weary due to the staff and the children's presence. Now that they were finally alone: no staff, no children, just the two of them, she was ready to explore the option.

"Because now I've got that image in my head," he answered, nipping at her earlobe. "And it's going to drive me crazy until I get you naked on this couch. "

"Why?"

"Because it's hot, that's why," Fitz replied, sounding completely amused. " Plus, growing up, this was my favorite room in the house but with four annoying older sisters, I could never sneak a girl in here.

"Poor Tripp, unable to escape the prying eyes of the Grant women long enough to romance your fantasy girl," Olivia teased with a laugh," But that still doesn't answer my question as to why is it so hot?"

"That I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're going to think I'm a damned pervert, that's why!"

Olivia couldn't contain her giggle at the tone of his voice.

"Now I'm really curious but I already thing you're a dirty old man so what difference does it make?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope…do you want me to talk dirty to you? To tell you all the reason why have sex with you on this couch, in this particular room is hot?"

"Well," she replied coyly, biting her bottom lip, "you know I love our phone conversations but there's nothing like having the full effect. ."

"You're killing me here," he groaned, shifting behind her, his hands clutching at her sides.

"So tell me. Why is the idea of fucking me on the couch so hot?" Liv tried to contain her grin when she felt Fitz shudder behind her at her choice of words.

"It's the ultimate position," he began "I can see and feel all of you wrapped around me. I love it 'cause your these would be right in my face," he reached up and cupped her breasts, and Olivia tried not to groan. " You're not even wearing a bra. I love the girls; they're fantastic my favorite resting place, and I've got your ass in my hands driving into you. And Livi, you know how much I love your ass."

"Jesus," Olivia whispered, her stomach contracting like crazy as Fitz played with her breasts over her shirt.

"I love it," he continued to whisper in a husky voice, "because when I make you lean back and watch us," Olivia moaned as her heart pounded. He then grasped her ass firmly in his hands, kneading her cheeks before pulling her closer. It was heaven and hell all in the same motion.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling stripped of her skin, as if every nerve was electrified.

"When I fuck you on this couch, I can reach between us and make you feel so good. Just like this," Fitz's fingers made rapid circles where she was most sensitive. Olivia cried out and arched her back. "Please," Olivia whimpered. She had no idea what she was begging for, but it seemed like a good idea.

"Please what, Sweet Baby?"

She moaned unintelligibly and Fitz chuckled darkly against her neck.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you, all of you," she blurted out. " You're ruining my plan. This weekend is supposed to be about you."

"Oh but it is," he answered, taking his hands and putting them over her breasts.

As wonderful as that felt, Olivia hated the fact that her shirt was in the way of feeling his skin on hers.

"Your skin," she replied, playing along. "I want to feel your skin."

"Where?"

"Under my shirt."

"You mean my shirt, "Fitz chuckled and his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, sliding them under the shirt. Finally getting the skin to skin contact they both craved. "Fucking fantastic," he breathed in her ear. His lips moved against her neck, his tongue ran across the sensitive skin, and she stopped thinking altogether.

"What else do you want me to do?" he murmured before closing his lips over her earlobe knowing it would drive her wild.

"Undress me," she answered. His fingers toyed with the hem, inching it up slowly before letting it fall again. She fought the urge to scream for him to just rip the fabric already, as the sheer anticipation was killing her. He eventually stopped his sweet torture, discarding her shirt somewhere across the room. "Finally," she whispered. . Olivia leaned forward to make it easier and was surprised that instead of pulling her back to his chest, Fitz shifted her hair over her shoulder and ran his hands up and down her back. His touch was light and then his mouth descended on the nape of her neck and followed a trail down her spine as far as he could reach. Olivia closed her eyes and drowned in the sensation and intimacy.

Fitz had his palms against her back, and he turned his hands so his fingers could slide into the top of her underwear. They kept moving down until he was cupping her backside and her lacy panties began slipping down. "Lift up," he commanded. Olivia braced her hands against his legs and lifted enough for him to continue removing the lacy fabric. When she settled back down, she pulled her knees up so he could push the fabric further down her legs. Olivia took over then and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving her completely nude.

His hands caressed her skin. He was slow and gentle yet frantic and rough as if he needed to adore her for a little yet shave off his craving for her.

"Goh, Livi, you are beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered against her shoulder.

"Touch me," she whispered in return, taking his hand and moving it between her legs. He obliged her by running his hand down her inner thigh.

"I want you," she murmured, before beginning to move. He took her cue and removed his hand from between her legs. "You're still wearing your boxers."

"I know."

"Wouldn't it be wise if you took them off," her tone coy

"I suppose so," he replied and then pulled her up and off him a little. "Up on your knees, Gorgeous."

"Promise me you'll say that again later tonight."

"Livi, you're killing me," he groaned into her neck. "Now I want to bend you my knee."

Both of them started to scrabble at his boxers. She was dying to get him naked again. She threw her arms around his neck as their mouths to deepen the kiss and Fitz was greeted with her mouth opening faintly. Her tongue slipped out and ran slowly against his bottom lip before biting his top lip as Fitz sucked her lower lip in his mouth. Taking his hands from her hips, she lowered herself onto him and they both cursed at the sensation.

It was a wild ride, and Olivia became lost in sensory overload. It was just like Fitz had described to her, only better. Liv placed her hands on his shoulders using them as leverage to lift herself while Fitz's hands held onto her hips firmly. Soon had her ass gripped in his hands as he rocked her forward and back. Her head tossed back, enjoying the ride with her lips slightly parted, letting out the smallest of noises. All while she rolled her hips and his bucked to meet her thrust as her warmth clenched around him. He tangled his hands into her long, ebony tresses

Liv was right on the brink of crashing into perfect oblivion with this man. I look back into his eyes, wild and passion. His mouth is red and plump from frantic kisses and it hung slightly open as he moved with her, his breath warm on her face. His sweat dripped slowly down his temple and she reached out and swept the wetness away, slipping it into her mouth before she knew better. He moaned at the sight and sped up his thrusts, forcing his body roughly against mine. It was just what she need. She was being pushed over, falling and writhing as he thrust further and faster into her. She cried out Fitz's name like a prayer as the wave of euphoria washed over her.

Fitz pulled her close and held her against him, nuzzling his face into her neck. He peppered kissed along the skin, adding a nip here and there. His tongue would sweep across the spot in a soothing motion, tasting the saltiness.

When Olivia regulated her breathing, she cradled his head against her and ran her hands down his bare back.

"Did this live up to your fantasy," Olivia breathed against his lips.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed not finding the words to express his satisfaction.

"You're still hard."

"Mmm hmm."

"Why?"

"Livi, I've already come twice in the span of less than five hours, that's pretty damn impressive if you ask me" he laughed, thinking of what time they'd drifted off to sleep. "I'm amazed I got it up a third time!" Fitz pulled back so he could look at her and watch her giggle.

"I temporarily forgot you were an old man," she teased him, running her fingers through his delicious curls. "So, Birthday Boy, how would you like me to help you get rid of this problem," she looked down between them.

"Did I hear you say something about getting on your knees," he chuckled as his eyes zeroed in on her full, plump lips.

* * *

Fitz laid with his face buried in the ebony mass that was Olivia's hair. One hand was wrapped firmly around her midsection caressing the delicate skin and the other was interlaced with her much smaller hand.

"Livi, I don't want you to go."

Their weekend together had gone smoothly. He and Olivia had driven to LA, done some sightseeing and enjoyed one another's company. They'd done some shopping and even took a trip down the Malibu and spent a few hours on the beach. He'd also gotten a chance a celebrate with family with a small family dinner. It was a time where everyone told embarrassing stories about him, much to his children's and Olivia's delight.

"You're such a big baby," Olivia responded as place a kiss against his hand. She snuggled closer to him, trying her best to drink in his warmth. With today being his actual birthday, there was nothing more she would have to do than to have stayed with but she had to get back to work.

.

"I am not a baby. It's a birthday and I should get to spend it with the woman I love."

"You've had me all weekend and while there's nothing more I'd love to do than stay out here with you I do have responsibilities and so do you. You have to get back to Sacramento this afternoon."

"I hate it when you're logical," he nuzzled her neck.

"One of us has to be."

"Mmmm," he mumbled in agreement, letting an easy silence fall over them. He wanted to savor the moment. They wouldn't be able to spend Olivia's birthday together due to a political engagement he couldn't get out of. "Livi, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm spending it with my father's family. Why?" Olivia questioned, turning her head to look up at him.

"Well the kids are going to be with Mel since they'll be with me for Christmas, and I was wondering if there was room for one more at your table?"

"You want to spend the holiday with me and my crazy family?"

"Liv, you've spent countless weekends with me and my wacky family. I'm certain I can handle one weekend with your family."

"Oh Fitz baby, you have no idea what you're asking for but of course you're welcome. The more the merrier."

"Good," he kissed her shoulder. "I can't wait to meet the Popes."

"You say that now."

"Liv, nothing is going to drive me away. Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere. And what is a holiday without crazy family members. Have you not met Nance?"

"Good point. I guess we both have some crazy in our families," she as and they laughed in unison before falling into an easy silence. This was them, it was natural, organic, peaceful to be in such a state.

"Livi, thank you for making the trip out here. It has been the best birthday I've had in quite some time," Fitz thanked her, pressing kisses against her shoulder.

"There's no place I'd rather be. I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

**AN: See what better birthday gift than hearing "I love you" from the woman you love. And Fitz got laid a lot, lucky fellow. Up Next we have moves, proposals, and babies(?)... Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna (and) babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: Glad you all enjoyed the last update. Aren't Liv and Fitz sickeningly adorable and in love. Drastic change from Walk Away, if you're reading it. Also, to my readers who pointed out Princeton doesn't have a law school, good catch. I was aware of that however, since it's a common misconception in pop culture I decided to roll with that but thanks for wanting to keep me as factual as possible. You all rock. Now onto the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)**

_**I love you for sentimental reasons**_  
_**I hope you do believe me**_  
_**I'll give you my heart**_

_**I love you and you alone were meant for me**_  
_**Please give your loving heart to me**_  
_**And say we'll never part**_

_**-Nat King Cole: I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons)**_

**November 2003**

Audrey Pope had been pleasantly surprised to see one of her youngest granddaughters standing on her doorstep. The two quickly broke out a bottle of wine and began to cook and chat away. "My precious Libby, how are things going with your Fitzgerald," her grandmother asked curiously as the two ate lunch.

"Wonderful, Mo'Ma. I can't even begin to explain how I feel. There's just something about him and the way he looks at me. It's like we have this connection. But he makes me feel like a woman, I feel special and treasured," she boasted away, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Libby, Libby. You are in love. You remind me of myself. I remember when your grandfather and I first started dating. I had the same look in my eye. You have found your soul mate," the older woman said.

"Oh, Mo'Ma," Olivia began before her grandmother cut her off.

"Oh, Mo'Ma, nothing. You are in love, I'm sure of it. And from everything you've shared with me about this man, he's in love with you. Little one, it warms my heart to see you this filled with joy," the older woman said passionately.

"I was going to say that I am head over heels in love. I've never felt like this. I'm extremely happy. When I think about where I'll be in the next few years.I picture a future with him," Olivia shared.

"And that's all I ever prayed for. I asked for you to do find peace and happiness again. Now that you have, I guess I can look forward to a wedding and great-grandchildren," the woman teased.

"Mo'Ma, really? Great-grandchildren ?" Liv asked

"What, almost all my grandchildren are grown. All I have to look forward to now are their weddings and children. Your mother won't ask. It's all left up to me to push you to have babies," she explained with a laugh.

"Okay Mo'Ma. I will give you great-grands one day. Until then will I be enough?" she asked her grandmother, taking a sip of wine.

"You're more than enough. I love you, Libby," she smiled.

"I love you too,Mo'Ma," Liv returned with a kiss on the cheek. The two went back to their lighthearted conversation. Both sharing gossip about family members and discussing the upcoming holiday.

* * *

Olivia closed the door of her apartment, dropping her brief case at the door. Shrugging off her coat, she made her way to the coat closet. After hanging her coat, she quickly sent Fitz a text, telling she just made it home and would call him soon.

"How about I save you the trouble of having to dial my number," a familiar voice said, startling her.

"Bellissimo," Olivia exclaimed as she spun around, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed herself into him, threading her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you. What are you doing here," she smiled softly.

"I've missed you too, baby. Which is why I finished up work early and took the red eye. It's a good thing you gave me a key" Fitz smiled, pushing the hair out of her face.

He leaned his head down slightly, his lips lightly brushing against her. Olivia gently nipped at his lower lip before his lips captured hers. One of his hands snaked around her waist while the other held the base of her neck, deepening the kiss. Fitz backed them into the walk, pulling at her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Olivia's eyes lolled back as Fitz trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. He repeated those actions before making his way back to her lips. Soon they broke apart, Fitz pressing his forward into hers, as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was quite the hello," Olivia spoke softly, still trying to compose herself.

"It's been around three months since I've seen you, held you, kissed you. I plan to do a lot more than that to say hello," he vowed with a quick kiss.

"As much as I can't wait to see what you have in store for me I'm afraid it will have to wait," she replied, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"Why," questioned Fitz, his tone a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.

"I'm rather hungry and it sounds like I'm going to need all the strength I can get," she smirked.

"Well let's get you fed," he replied in a playful tone.

* * *

"What would you like next," Fitz asked as he gestured towards the array of Chinese food spread out. It was one of the things he loved about New York.

"Lo mein," Liv responded. Fitz brought the chop sticks to her lips, waiting for her to allow him access. She spread her lips, leaving just enough space for the chops and noddles to fit.

"You sure are a slow eater tonight," he commented playful as he watched her eat. Then he too, decided to try the lo mein.

"Well, a certain someone was impatient while the food was on the way and wore me out," she teased in response, eyes filled with mischief. Liv moved to allow more of her upper body to be propped up on one of the pillows from the sofa.

"Then I guess I did my job correctly," boasted Fitz as he reached to brush the hair away from her face.

"No complaints here," she returned with a smile. "Fitz, " Olivia began to shift the topic. "Are you alright with being in the city for the holiday?"

"I'm perfectly fine with spending my holiday here. Will it stir up some emotions? Perhaps but I have you here with me. One of the many things I love about you is that you're always making sure those around you are well taken care of," he assured her.

"Losing someone you love is something you never get over. Fitz, baby, I just wanted to reiterate that I'm here if you need me."

"I know and I thank you for caring," he responded before they two fell into an easy silence, taking turns feeding one another.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are," Fitz stated breaking their silence. His gaze was intense, causing Olivia to mistake the meaning of his words.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Gov. Grant," her tone seductive and suggestive.

"I'm being serious here, Liv ." Fitz tried to reason, not wanting to get distracted.

"As am I," she answered.

"No, Olivia, you aren't listening to what I'm saying," his voice taking a more serious tone. Olivia quickly lost her playful grin; whenever Fitz used her birth name she knew he meant business.

"When I say you're beautiful, I'm not only referring to you physically. You're a beautiful person. And when I'm with you, I feel like damned teenager all over again," he paused in attempt to gage her reaction. "This time we've spent apart has made me realize just how much I'm in love with you. It made me realize I want to marry you sooner rather than later," he confessed as Olivia let out a gasp of sheer shock.

"Fitzgerald, I..." she began, sitting up right as if the change in position would help to sort her thoughts.

"Shh... don't have to say anything. Not yet," he asked, as he mimicked her previous movements. He grabbed for her left hand and began to rub small circle along her wrist. "I missed your 25th birthday, Livi. That's a pretty big milestone. What I realized is that I don't want to miss anymore milestones, I only want to create them, share them with you. You stormed into my life like a whirlwind, and you threw me off my axis. You made me believe in love and life again. I want to spend forever feeling that way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, telling me everything I need to here, even when I don't want to. I don't only want weekend trips, I want a lifetime. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband, Livi."

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She thought back to the conversation with her grandmother. She wanted to marry him couldn't verbalized those words, not yet. Her heart was telling her to go for it but her head, her logical side was telling her to wait. Leaning into his body, she did the only thing she could think of, kiss him. Fitz, at first surprised, quickly responded, his arm pulling her closer to him. Unlike earlier, this kiss was slow and sensual. The two took time to drink each other in, relishing in the feeling before they broke apart. Olivia stared at him, searching for the right words to say.

"You want to marry me," she said as a statement instead of a question.

"I want to marry you," Fitz confirmed and Olivia stared at him a bit longer before she spoke.

"Please hear me out before you say anything. I want to say no. I want to say no or ask you to let me think about it but I can't and that scares me more than you can ever comprehend. I love you Fitzgerald. I've loved you for months; you're one of my best friends. What we have is intense and it's moving quickly and it terrifies me because I can't control it. That's why I love to say no, to slow this down. When I look in your eyes, when I see nothing but love and adoration and possibilities all I can think is yes. Yes I'll marry you ," Olivia answered was glossy eyes.

"You're saying yes," Fitz asked in utter excitement.

"I'm saying yes," Olivia smiled up at up, nodding her head as confirmation.

"Yes," Fitz repeated as he quickly picked her up and spun her around.

"Fitz," Olivia giggled at his reaction.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Fitz kissed gleefully as he stopped spinning her. Olivia quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting to be apart.

"I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, Livi."

"This is not how I planned this. I wanted to wait a little longer. Ask your mother what she thought of the ring..." he rattled off as he stood holding her.

"You have a ring?"

"Of course. Let me go get it."

"No," Olivia shook her head. "It can wait. I just want to remember this moment. The warmth of your body, the love in your eyes, the elation on your face. That is what's important. A ring can wait," she tilted her head to capture his lips, one hand reaching fit the curls at the nape of his neck

She couldn't figure out how she'd found such a wonderful man. One who was kind, caring, thoughtful, understanding but she was thankful he was hers.

* * *

"Fitz, please," Olivia whimpered as she bit down on her lower lip.

Fitz looked down at her with a smirk. He pushed into her just an inch and pulled out quickly. He was torturing her. She'd told him she would never beg for sex but, Fitz had other plans. His hands held her hips in place, his tie wrapped around her wrists. He bent down, his tongue swept across her collarbone, his teeth nipping at her earlobe.

"Please, what?" he whispered into her ear sending a chill down her spine. She was extremely close to her release but Fitz wouldn't let her, not until she begged. He looked down at her, smiling.

"I need..." she trailed off as he mouth returned to her neck. Nipping, licking, kissing, teasing. "Oh god, please Fitz," Liv moaned.

"All you have to do is tell me what it is that you need, Sweet Baby," he teased seductively. He pulled himself up to stare down at her yet again knowing she'd cave soon.

"I need you, dammit. Please, Fitz. Please," she begged, her eyes pleading with his.

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it," Fitz replied cockily.

"God, you're an..." she began only to be cut off by Fitz slamming into her. She moaned loudly as her legs instinctively found Fitz's waist. He drove into her at an alarming rate, giving Olivia exactly what she wanted, what she needed. Her skin tingled, as their combined sweat trickled down her body.

"I'm a what? "he asked just as soon as he hit the spot he'd knew that would spend her over the edge. He watched mesmerized as Liv's eyes snapped shut, her back arched off the bed and her let out an extremely pleasing moan as her fifth orgasm of the night rippled through her.

"I do believe that's number five," Fitz whispered into her ear, as he pushed into her, not letting her recovery. Her hips met his thrust for thrust.

"Deeper," she barely whispered.

"What was that?" Fitz toyed, grinning down at her as he pulled out.

"Deeper," Olivia growled, her brown eyes locking with his grey. Fitz grabbed her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, creating the right amount of friction between them. He bent down, freeing her wrists from the confines of his navy blue tie. Then, in one thrust, he was deeper than she ever could have imagined, causing her to cry out.

"Is that it," Fitz grunted out, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, god, yes!" she screamed as the fire began to consume her body yet again.

"How about this," Fitz asked as his thumb toyed with her bundle of nerves bringing her closer to the edge, as he brought her right leg to his hip. She eyes snapped shut and she called out him name. "Open your eyes,' he commanded, his voice primal and authoritative.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. His jaw was tight, his curly hair stuck to his forehead, sweat formed at his eyebrow. She watched as his muscles flex, causing her to lick her lips. He knew she was nearing her breaking point and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Her cries of pleasure told him to continue. Each moan she let out was met with a groan from him.

"Fitz baby, I'm so close," Olivia whimpered, the intensity was becoming overwhelming.

She wanted to hold out, to relish in the feeling of Fitz buried deep inside of her but she couldn't. Fitz thrust into her one final time and stuck gold. He found the magic spot yet again as his thumb continued to rubbed circles around the small bundle of nerves. He dropped her legs, but kept thrusting into her, never losing momentum. Her muscles clamped down, pulling him over the brink with her. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. He let out a fierce growl spilling into her. Liv fisted the sheets, seeking anything she could. She felt as though she was falling and her eyes snapped shut. It was all much too, the all-consuming feeling taking over before her body went limp. Fitz, still coming off of his own high, coaxed her back into consciousness as he held himself above her, making sure his weigh didn't crush her. Her eyes shuttered up and he smiled down at her. With confusion written across her face, Fitz pressed his lips against hers quickly and whispered into her ear.

"Number six." He rolled off of her, waiting for their breathing to regulate again. "That was..." Fitz trailed off as words escaped him

"Intense." Liv finished, and he hummed in agreement. "La petite mort," Olivia said breathlessly. Fitz rolled over onto his side so that he was facing her.

" Little death?" he questioned in confusion.

"It's a metaphor that is used for an orgasm and I'm pretty sure that's just what I experienced," she smiled rolling herself onto her side as well.

"You're just a walking encyclopedia full of information aren't you?" Fitz teased.

"And you're an ass," Olivia retorted.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a person who just gave you six orgasms," he playfully scolded.

"You made me beg for number five and I'm certain I blacked out after number six," she confessed.

"So you're telling me sex with me is so mind blowing that you black out?" Fitz questioned curiously.

"Mind blowing, intense, phenomenal, all- consuming. You name it, and that'll cover it," she said rolling over, bringing Fitz with her to kiss his warm mouth, his tongue darting out to touch hers. It was a kiss filled with tenderness and tension, passion and promise. He broke the kiss, pushing his forehead against hers.

"So have I made up for lost time," Fitz asked quietly.

"Definitely," she nodded, her lips capturing his. She nibbled on his lower lip before sweeping her tongue across the spot and Fitz pulled away.

"You shouldn't do that," he warned against her lips.

"Why is that," she asked in the same hushed tone.

"Because you'll get us both worked up," he stated.

"And that's a problem because..." she lingered.

"Because we have an early morning and we'll tire ourselves," he explained, moving off of Liv and sitting in an upright position in front of her.

"Is old age getting to you, Bellissimo," she teased smiling at him as she mimicked his movements.

"And you call me an ass," he muttered.

"Are you insinuating that I'm an ass, Grant," she said with a raised brow.

"Never, Livi, never," Fitz denied shaking his head.

"Better not," she tried to say in a serious tone but burst into laughter once she looked up at him. Once the two settled down they fell into an easy silence.

"So it's two a.m. and we have nothing to do."

"Well since I'll be meeting your dad's family the day after tomorrow's you can tell me some more childhood stories," Fitz grinned.

"Really," Olivia asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and fixed the sheet the cover the front of her body.

"Really," he assured.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," She said seriously.

"I promise," He said holding his pinky out.

"Well, when I was a little kid I was. very thin," she confessed burying her face in her hands.

Fitz laughed at her and she grabbed a pillow from behind her body and aimed for his head.

"It's not funny, Fitzgerald! I was freakishly thin! No matter how much my family fed me, and they fed me, I remained thin. I had all this curly thick hair, knobby knees and elbows, and these giant bambi eyes but I was rail thin like a little boy. All the boys would pick on me and then my cousin Em would beat them up. The girls would too, but I gave Susie Perkins a black eye and I didn't have trouble after that," she told him trying her best not to laugh with him.

"I'm sorry for laughing but I bet you were adorable. This cute, little curly haired girl with pigtails and beautiful doe eyes. Oh, you so would've been my girlfriend," he smiled at her.

"You're lying. I so would not have. Plus I'm sure that would have been illegal," she denied laughing.

"Yeah, I would, and just use your imagination for once," he confirmed.

"And it's twists ," she corrected causing Fitz to raise his eyebrow.

"When I was a little girl my hair was in twists not pigtails," she explained.

"Really, I thought I saw a picture with some"

"I had so much hair that Mom started giving me these two gigantic twists that were larger than my head ," she explained.

"Well you're still beautiful to me, boyishness and all," Fitz said leaning in to kiss her.

"Well aren't you a charmer," she complimented.

"It's a Grant thing," he explained smugly. "Plus I bet all those guys are kicking themselves in the ass now that see how hot you are."

"I'm sure you're right," she replied. "Okay, so I was six and Em had turned eleven. Anyways we were all at our family reunion. Emmett has always been a big prankster so it was my turn to get him back. After a couple hours I convinced him to let my perform my salt and ice magic trick," she began to laugh at the memory.

"You didn't," Fitz joined her in laughing.

"Yes I did. So here we are on this hot summer day with a boatload of ice and he asks me if it's gonna hurt and of course I tell him no. I pour about half a container of salt on his leg and have him stick it in a bucket of ice. After five minutes or so he says his leg feels funny ," she laughs yet again remembering the panic in her cousin's voice.

"So anyways. I have him pull out his leg and he yelps and jumps up screaming bloody murder and I just burst into laughter because it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. I swear he's crying," she laughs.

"Your poor cousin," Fitz laughs trying to visualize the scene.

"Poor Em nothing," Liv laughed.

"You're something else, you know that," He proclaimed.

"Yeah, I know but I was great when I was little," she professed.

"More like a terror," Fitz accused.

"I was not a terror. I was loved by everyone, "Olivia declared, as she chose to lie on her stomach.

"Yes, I'm sure you were a doll," he replied as his hands began to knead her shoulders.

"I was," she agreed, relaxing to feel of his hands. "What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle as he began to sign I Love You (For Sentimental Reasons).

"I'm giving my fiancée a massage," he looked down at Olivia, flashing her his killer smile.

"No, not that," she said, "Although it does feel nice. I was talking about you singing Nat."

"Do you have a problem with that," he questioned.

"No, not at all, you know I love your voice, it was just unexpected. Now get back to work," she ordered snapping her fingers.

"Yes, ma'am," Fitz laughed as he went back to working on his massage. As Fitz continued to singing Nat, Olivia hummed along before the massage and Fitz's baritone voice caused her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Fitz was not next her. She looked on the nightstand seeking a note but then heard the shower going. Creeping as quietly as she could, she made my way into the bathroom, then opened the shower door and climbed in. Resting her head on Fitz's back, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, women don't like it when they wake up and find their future husband not there with them."

"I was going to run out and pick up some pastries."

"I'll let you slide this time...Thank you for last night," she said. "You have magic fingers." Laughing, he turned to face her.

"Magic fingers?" His eyebrows waggled mischievously.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and nodded. "Only magical fingers could braid my hair this neatly without waking me."

"I know you would have complained had I not. You like things a certain way."

"Well thank you. Such a caring man, always taking care of me,"

Grabbing the shower poof, she lathered it and helped him get cleaned up. Fitz gladly returned the favor and cleaned Olivia up. They soon got out and dried off. He wrapped his towel around his waist, hers beneath her armpits, and Liv noticed he was prepping to shave. She pulled him between her legs and held her hand out for the razor. He looked skeptical, to say the least.

"Please, I promise I'll go slow. It won't hurt a bit, baby" she assured.

"Isn't that my line?" he quipped, finally giving her the blade.

Olivia set the razor down and squirted some shave gel into her hands, then lathered him up. Once she rinsed and dried her hands, she pulled his skin taut and began to shave his face.

"You know my dad taught me how to save," she said.

"Really," Fitz asked wanting to nodded but knew it was in his best interest not to.

"Yup, I begged and begged and one day, I was about 7 or 8, he finally let me." she told as the razor yet again swiped across his skin.

"That was mighty brave of him," he teased.

"Hey, no laughing at me. It would be a shame if I accidentally nicked this handsome face," she chastised.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue," Fitz apologized with a chuckled.

"Thank you. Well my mom thought he was crazy," she continued her story as she made another swipe. "In the end I did a pretty decent job. I only nicked him three times,"she said making one final swipe.

"Well, I think you've shown great improvement," he complimented.

"Thank you," she said giving him a small kiss.

"Tell me, do you like your ring?"

"I love my ring. It's very unique. I don't think I've ever seen a ruby that has such a purple tint to it," she commented staring at the ring.

"It isn't a ruby, it's a red diamond," Fitz revealed and watched her eyes widen.

"Do I even want to know how much you spent on this ring? I know how much red diamonds cost Fitz," Olivia looked down at her ring, counting the number of tiny white diamonds that surrounded the center emerald cute stone.

"It didn't even make a dent in my bank account. I want you to have a ring that was unique to us. Something that represented our love, that was timeless and priceless."

"You're just a romantic aren't you?"

"Only for you, Livi. Only for you."

"I'm elated to be engagement to such a romantic man."

"...Now, Fitz, Libby, I'd love to hear the story of your engagement," Olivia's grandmother requested.

"Yes, do share this story with us," Sofia , Olivia's mother, requested also.

Fitz wanted to laugh as soon as the words were out of the women's mouths. It was obvious from the very start that the Popes were a close family, but he clearly had no idea what that really meant. In the last five hours, Olivia's family had asked every question known to mankind. During the annual football game, her male family members had been rather aggressive but Fitz held his own and by the end of the game they were placing bets on the Dallas -Washington game.

"He totally surprised me!" Olivia laughed.

"I surprised us both," Fitz laughed, turning to gently kiss her temple.

His eyes never left hers, as he began to retell the story had become a confession, one she couldn't deny, one her heart knew spoke the truth. Olivia reached over, cupping Fitz's cheek and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. His hand covered hers, then joined their fingers and put their hands in his lap. When Liv turned her head she realized that her family was staring at them with a mixture of shock and awe. She waved her hand in front of her face, laughing a little to clear the air of emotions

. "And then I cried and said yes. It was perfect."

"Over Chinese food. I think that's adorable. It's natural and private and intimate," Sofia smiled softly at the happy young couple. "Just the way it should be."

"Speaking of private and intimate. Now that the two of you are getting married, you can work on giving me some great-grands," Audrey said taking everyone by surprise.

"Audrey," Sofia gasped, resisting the urge to laugh at her mother in law.

"Mo'Ma," Olivia groaned as she watched Fitz's face begin to slightly redden.

"Don't you Mo'Ma me. You remember our talk. I'm not getting any younger. This handsome, educated, respectable man wants to marry you. Don't try to tell me you're going to wait to have sex. I'm no fool. With those dreamy eyes, that silky hair, rich voice, and killer smile if you weren't doing him I'd be skeptical," Audrey said bluntly and Olivia's cheeks heated in embarrassment as she buried her face in Fitz's chest.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's natural and healthy. Keeps the relationship strong. Plus you're doing that long distance nonsense, I'm certain you two go at it like bunnies when you're finally together!"

"Mo'Ma, please stop," Emmett exclaimed. "This is Little Libby."

"Little Libby is all grown up now and she's doing grown up this with the man she loves. You are the last one Emmett Dale Farrow to pass judgment. Let Olivia have her fun."

"Kill me, kill me now," Olivia whispered against Fitz's chest as he chuckled. He bent down and pressed a kissed to the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders.

"Now I know where you get your outspoken nature from," Fitz teased lightly.

"Nothing like a Pope family holiday," Camille laughed as she sipped on her eggnog.

"Well, I think this is turning out to be the funniest Thanksgiving I've had in a long time." Fitz chuckled.

* * *

"Fitz, why didn't you bring your children with you? Do they not like Libby," Olivia's Uncle Mark questioned.

"No, they adore Olivia, especially my youngest. They're spending the holiday with their mother," he shared and received a hum in return. Fitz looked around the room until his eyes landed on a machine it hadn't seen in years.

"That's a lie detector machine. One of the old fashioned ones," Mark went to the corner and picked up the machine before setting it on the table in front of Fitz, "It's a lie detector. I got it right after I finished my training. I didn't even know it was here. I can only assume Tina stashed if here," he said more to himself than Fitz, "Let's try it out," his eyes excited.

"I don't think..."

"Nonsense. It will be fun."

"But..."

"But nothing. I insist," he rolled up Fitz's sleeve and began to strap the device to him.

"Are you sure about this," Fitz asked in disbelief. When Olivia said her family she hadn't been lying.

"Of course. Just breathe normally and answer the questions I ask. You're a NAVY man though, nothing you can't handle right" Mark said and Fitz could tell that he was enjoying it far too much. He sat across from Fitz at the table with his glasses still on and a grin on his face that could peel the paint off of the walls. "So...just answer yes or no and this will go perfectly," he instructed and Fitz nodded.

"Are you ready to begin," he asked and Fitz nodded with a firm yes. He was a grown man, a veteran, a governor. There was no way Olivia's crazy uncle was going to get a rise out of him.

"Is your name Fitzgerald Grant?"

"Yes."

"Are you thirty eight years old?"

"Yes."

"Do you have grey eyes?" "

"Yes."

With each question, the machine ticked and Mark's eyebrows went higher into his hair. It was as if he was waiting for Fitz to crack even though the questions were pretty standard.

"Do you have two children?" "

"Yes."

"Have you ever watched pornographic material?"

"_Shit_! " Fitz thought but kept his composure as the folder man quirked an eyebrow.

"Have, you, ever, watched, pornographic, material," he repeated slowly.

"Yes," Fitz responded and Mark chuckled.

"Moving on. Have you ever cheated while in a relationship?"

"No."

"Have you had sex with more than five women in your life,"he smirked.

"Yes."

"Ten?"

"Yes."

"Twenty?"

"Yes," Fitz answered truthfully. He'd had fun during prep school and undergraduate.

"Hmmm. Interesting, very interesting." Mark commented

"Are you in love with my niece, " he asked taking on a serious tone.

"Very much so."

"Yes or no only , Fitz."

"Yes."

"Uncle Mark, what the hell are you doing," Olivia asked frantically as she walked into the room, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Fitz." She ripped the straps off of his arm and threw them on the ground.

"Auntie Tina will be hearing about this," she held up the straps to her uncle who just shrugged and looked away.

"Just doing my duty as a concerned uncle," Mark defended.

"Unbelievable," Olivia looked from her uncle to her fiancé. "And I can't believe you were crazy enough to consent to this foolishness!"

"It wasn't that bad. I've lived through much worse."

"We'll talk about this later," Olivia called as Mark left the room before jumping in Fitz's lap and crashing her lips to his.

"What was that for?"

"For putting up with my crazy family," Olivia smiled against his lips.

"You did warn me, and look at it this way, I have a new way to interrogate any potential boyfriends Karen may have in the future," Fitz chuckled making light of the situation.

"No you don't. I won't leg you embarrass her that way."

"Oh and how do you plan to stop me?"

"Oh I have my ways Dr. Grant," she winked.

"You don't play fair, Livi"

"Never said I did," she smirked. "Now there's a fresh pie of apple pie with your name on it," she stood.

"Already distracting me with food I see," he chuckled as she grabbed onto his hand.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"No I wouldn't," he kissed her quickly before she led them from the room.

* * *

Olivia looked back at Karen and Jerry who were seated at their table. Mellie and Fitz were currently in a heated argument over their engagement.

"You could have given me fair warning, Fitzgerald. You can't just spring this on them. It hasn't even been a year."

"You act like we ran off and got married. We're engaged and frankly Mel, the moment I signed those divorce papers, is the moment I stopped explaining myself to you."

"Okay, you two that's enough. We're on public and the last thing you need to do is cause a scene," Olivia butted in as the voice of reason. "Fitz, it would have been nice to have given Mellie a heads up that you were thinking about proposing since this does impact your children.

" Mellie, you cannot go around trying to belittle and demean our relationship. It would have been nice to have been forewarned but you weren't. You're a grown woman and if for nothing else, think of Karen and Jerry. The more accepting you are of this relationship the smoother the transition for them will be," Olivia stared at Mellie intently making it known she wouldn't stand for any of Mellie's typical drama. "Now can we go to the table, have a nice meal, and share the good news with the kids."

Mellie nodded and made her way back to the kids. Fitz looked down at Olivia as she grasped his hand.

"Just calm down, baby," Olivia's voice came soothingly. "You can't let her get under your skin."

"That's what we're good at; pushing the other's buttons. Thank you for being the level headed one."

"Well someone has to be. Now let's not keep everyone waiting. I'm sure the kids are getting antsy," she fixed the collar of his shirt. "And if you play nicely, I'll reward you handsomely."

"I'll be on my best behavior then," he perked up, his lips meeting hers quickly, "scout's honor."

"Oh course scout's honor," she smiled, interlacing their fingers as they made their way back to the table.

After getting themselves situated and food ordered they spent time catching up with the kids. Karen and Jerry who hadn't seen Olivia on months shared their stories about happenings on their life. Mellie remained fairly quiet, observing the newly engaged couple. She paid attention to how Olivia sat to his right and the two held hands all throughout their meal. She took on how they naturally leaned into one another and ate off the other's plate as if it were second mature. In seven short months they'd achieved more than she and Fitz had their entire relationship, and she would have been lying to say it didn't sting just a bit. Instead of making a scene or expressing those emotions, she remained silent. As the group waited on dessert, Fitz saw the perfect window to break the news.

"Karen, Jerry," he began, looking to right and Olivia squeezed his hand as reassurance, "Liv and I have some exciting news to share with you."

"Are you have a baby because Sharon's mom and her boyfriend had exciting news too and now Sharon is going to have a little sister," Jerry rattled off, taking all three adults by surprise.

Mellie looked to her son and suddenly the wheels began to turn. It was out of Fitz's nature to make such rash decisions that would affect the children; however, if Olivia was indeed pregnant it would explain the hasty decisions.

"No, Jerry. We aren't having a baby. Right, Liv," Fitz looked from his son to Olivia. His voice holding a tiny amount of hope that she'd correct him.

"No, JerBear. Your dad and I aren't having a baby," Olivia smiled. "Your dad asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"So you're going to be my step mom now," Jerry asked his blue eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes, I'll be your stepmom."

"Does that mean I have to call you mom now?"

"No, Bud. Your mom is always going to be your mom. My marrying Liv doesnt change that," Fitz assured.

"Okay cool," Jerry nodded. "Wait does that mean I can't marry Livi when I'm older," he asked in a serious tone causing everyone but Karen to laugh.

"Well talk about that when you're older, Jer. Promise."

"Karen, dear, do you have anything to say to your father and Olivia," Mellie asked taking in the young girl's detached demeanor.

"I'm happy for you," she gave a small forced smile.

"But," Fitz asked as he watched her battle with herself. She shrugged her shoulders, biting the inside of her cheek and casting downward. "KC you know you can tell us anything

"But all of this is happening really fast. It seems like you and Liv just started dating. And now you're getting married. Then you'll have kids and forget all about me and Jerry," she confessed quietly.

"That's silly. We're the best. Dad wouldn't do that. Right," Jerry asked, seeking validation.

"Of course you're right Jer. Having Olivia in my life doesn't mean there's suddenly no room for you. I love the both of you," Fitz spoke with great conviction, "and nothing and no one is ever going to change that."

"And guys, it isn't as if your dad and I are getting married next week. It's going to be at least a year," Olivia added. "And when we do decide to have a baby, which will be a long time from now, we'll definitely want you around. They'll need their big brother and sister there teaching them all the cool stuff that we as adult forget about."

"You promise," Karen asked, wanting to believe the words.

"Yes promise," Fitz said.

"And Karen don't ever be afraid tell any of us how you feel. Not your dad or Olivia or me," Mellie added. "We all love you and your brother dearly."

"Okay," Karen nodded. "Liv?"

"Yes," Olivia turned her head to Karen.

"Can I see your ring?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled brightly, letting go of Fitz's hand. The conversation had went better than she expected. This was a learning experience and a preview to how their life would be. Her, Fitz, Mellie and the kids all coming together as a family.

* * *

**February 2004**

Olivia sat on her bed, twisting her engagement ring. Engagement ring. Three months had passed since Fitz had sat in her apartment and popped the question over Chinese. In those three months life had remained fairly unchanged. The only difference was people often asked her to tell her engagement story and held questions about her ring. At times she would find a few reporters snooping around trying to snap a photo of her. The Grants after all were the Republican equivalent to the Kennedys. Seeing as Fitz was still governor, the public had taken an interest in her. That interest was one of the many reasons she was in such a tizzy.

"_Pull it together, Liv. You can do this_." she said to herself. She ran her hand over her abdomen, hoping her actions would help the nausea subside. Fitz had run out to get her some more ginger ale and she knew he'd be back any minute.

"Liv," Fitz's voice called.

"I'm in my room," she answered.

"Are you feeling any better," he questioned as she entered her room.

"Just a tad," she tried to offer a weak smile for reassurance.

"Would you like some soup or anything?"

"No thank you. Thanks for going to get that for me."

"No thanks required. I'm just worried about you. You've been vomiting and fatigue since I've been here," Fitz tenderly brushed his thumb across her cheek bone.

"Fitz, you're worried? I'm worried. This isn't me. This isn't how things were supposed to happen. Nothing is going right!"

"Liv, what are you talking about," Fitz asked as he took placed a straw in the ginger ale. "Here, take a sip of this first," he instructed, holding the straw to her lips until she took a few sips.

"Fitz, I had a plan. I had a solid brilliant plan. School, work, and then a relationship. Everything was working out perfectly until you can along and made me love you. Charming, thoughtful, charismatic, sexy, lovable you ruined my plan and now I just don't know," she rattled off, her doe eyes wild with worry.

"Olivia," Fitz inhaled deeply, afraid of what her response would be, "are you have second thoughts about the engagement, about us?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Things are happening too quickly," she rushed out, changing from hot to cold in a matter of seconds.

"Liv, I thought we agreed to a long engagement. You want to make partner and finally get settle. I understand it, support it, and respect it so what's with the sudden change?"

"I'm pregnant," she muttered as her hand instinctively when to her abdomen.

Fitz's eyes left hers and followed down her body until they land on her hand. He looked back at her, blinking a few times. A baby, he and his Livi were having a child together and he couldn't be more excited. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and twirl her around but he knew it would be in his best interest to refrain himself.

"We're having a baby," he stated calmly.

"We're having a baby," Olivia repeated quietly, looking away from his face.

"Liv, this is a good thing," Fitz reached out, allowing his hand to cover hers.

"Is it? Karen's afraid of you staring a new family and abandoning her. I'm only two years away from making partner Fitz, two years top. A baby will change all of that. And you...You have your career to think about. You having a child out of wedlock is not good for your career," she rattled off on a frazzled state. She removed Fitz's hand from her own and brought her knees to her chest.

"Olivia, take a deep breath and calm yourself," Fitz said soothingly.

"Liv this is a good thing, a blessing. Is it what we planned? No but we can make this work, we have options."

"What options do we have, Fitzgerald? I'm here in the city and you're on the other side of the country. We agreed to have a long engagement, to get settled in life and our relationship before we had kids. How can this possibly work without all our hard work fall apart," she yelled with tears of frustration.

Fitz, watched as she cried, trying to think of the best course of action. This was foreign to him, his Livi didn't cry. He reached out, wrapping his hands around her tiny wrists and pulled her closer to him.

"Olivia," his voice came softly, " everything is going to work out. We're going to make everything work. Don't worry about my career. We already know I'm not running for reelection. As far as moving goes, I'll move out here..."

"Fitz, I can't ask you to leave California. You love it there. It's your home," Olivia sniffled.

"No, you're my home. Columbia offered me a position a couple weeks ago. I was going to mention it to you, ask for your input but now I see it couldn't have come at a better time," he shared. "With Mel and the kids moving to Jersey, the job offer and you here I have every reason to move."

"That doesn't solve the baby issue."

"Our baby isn't an issue Liv. Look don't worry about my political career. We've already announced our engagement. We a with until you start showing a little a announce the pregnancy so it doesn't look like our engagement was a product of your pregnancy but vice verse. Columbia has been after me for a while, I'm sure I can negotiate a deal with them which will allow me to be home with the baby while you work. I don't want you to sacrifice your career for me. I don't want you to wake up one day, resenting me."

"I could never resent you, Fitz."

"You say that now but ten fifteen years down the road when you're looking back at all your life could have been before I came along, you may feel differently. "

"I'm scared Fitz. I don't know how to be a mom, let alone a working mom. I don't want to rush our engagement but I never wanted to bring a child in this world out of wedlock."

"Liv, it's perfectly normal to be scared. Hell I'm scared and I already have to kids but we can make this work. My term will be up next year and we can find a penthouse or maybe even a house somewhere out of the city if we'd like. And as far as our marriage, we can get married in a courthouse and have our dream wedding later if it's that important to you. Liv, I would marry you right now if you'd let me."

"Fitz you make everything sound so simple."

"Because it doesn't have to be difficult. It may not be what we originally planned but it sure isn't the end of the world. So what if we get married or have a baby earlier than planned. We're two adults who are more than capable of raising a child. We love one another. And Liv, I intended to be by your side every step of this pregnancy."

"Gawd, you're going to make me cry," Olivia sighed.

"That's quite alright. Cry, yell, laugh, puke. I'm here for it all. This ring," he looked at down at the ring he'd placed on her finger months earlier," this ring means I'm here for it all. This ring means that you and I are going to be alright no matter happens because our love can withstand anything."

"We're doing this. We're having a baby, we're getting married. You're moving to New York."

"Yes."

"What about your political career?"

"I'm in the perfect place to work on my political career Liv. I'll be doing work I love. With you by my side, my career will be a success."

"We're doing this? You aren't just saying all of this so you'll stop freaking out on you," Olivia asked with puffy eyes.

"We're doing this, Livi. You and me, we're it. We're going to make this work, and you are going to be an outstanding mother," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Livi."

"I love you too, Fitz." Olivia looked up at his and smiled. Life wasn't happening exactly how she'd planned for it but didn't regret on moment of it. She was happy; she was healthy, and of all, she was loved.

* * *

**AN: So Engagement, baby and the crazy Popes. Hope this lived up to your expectations. Proposals over chinese food. Fitz sing ole King Cole and Liv shaving him,gah. Fitz decided to not run for election and he's going to teach. Can you imagine Fitz teaching you. That alone is reason enough not to miss class but I digress. Oh the lie detector scene, we can thank Meet the Parents (or the Fockers) for that inspiration. Love me some De Niro. And Karen is apprehensive about the engagement which is normal. Wonder how she'll take the news of her impending sibling. Until next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna or babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: To all my US peeps, I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving weekend. So it seems you are all excited about Baby Grant which is a good thing. Glad you all enjoyed meeting the Popes, aren't they a hoot. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Loving Me for Me**

_**It's so amazing how something so sweet **_

_**Has come and rearranged my life**_

_**I've been kissed by destiny**_

_**Oh, heaven came and saved me **_

_**An angel was placed at my feet**_

_**This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me**_

_**Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes**_

_**No cover ups, push ups**_

_**With him, I don't have to put on a show**_

_**He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin**_

_**Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in**_

_**He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**-Christina Aguilera: Loving Me for Me**_

**March 2004**

"You. Dog," Garrett exclaimed, his smile still wide as Fitz shared the good news with him. Garrett had been out of the country since February and it was the first time they'd been able to meet up.

Garrett and Fitz had been roommates their first year at Stanford. The two had found a way for their friendship to withstand the years. He was well praised in the community, known for giving generously to various charities.

"I wouldn't have thought you had it in you,' he said, shaking his head. "You got jailbait to say yes."

"You don't know how lucky you are that Liv isn't here. You know she hates that name." Felix waved his hand.

"Short stuff, knows it's all in good fun. That woman is a knockout. She's beyond intelligent. Her legs and that a..."

"Garrett," Fitz warned, giving his old friend a pointed look.

"Oh lighten up Tripp," he held up a hand, chuckling. "No need to get testy. I'm just saying she can do better. She's young enough to be your niece. Hell, she's a year older than Nicolette. If she said yes, that means your old ass' still got it."

Fitz shook his head at his friend. Not for the first time, wondered how they were friends.

"And a baby on the way, too, eh?" Garrett continued, "You work quick, don't you? I understand, of course. Had to make sure you knocked her up while you still had it in you," Garrett chuckled as he took a bite of steak.

"You so realize we're the same age" Fitz asked. He and Olivia had agree it was okay to tell Garrett before they told the kids. They'd each confided in their mothers and Olivia had already told Camille. She felt it was only fair Fitz was able to share the good news with his best friend as well.

"Well, you know how us Petersons are. Nothing stops our troopers from completing the mission," chuckled again, he chuckled again and this time Fitz joined him. Garrett's youngest brother was in the same grade as Karen. The elder Peterson had no issues with spreading his seed.

"In all seriousness, I'm happy for you Tripp. Olivia is a fantastic woman. I know she'll keep you in line. And may this baby be strong and healthy."

"Thanks, Gar. You know you'll have to be my best man when the time comes" Fitz said honestly.

"Of course. Lucky for is, Liv won't throw an epic Bitch fit like some people I know," Garrett groaned thinking of Mellie. She'd outright refused to have Garrett in the wedding party. "Honestly, man what were you thinking?"

"I was young and misguided and blinded by ambition. Karen and Jerry are the best thing to from that."

"Damn right they are. If it weren't for them, I'd say those were wasted years of your life."

"No wasted, just a learning lesson."

"Typical Tripp. Always wanting the make the situation philosophical and meaningful."

* * *

**April 2004- Easter Weekend**

The kids ordered their usual two scoops of chocolate with waffle cones. Olivia picked peppermint, while Fitz went with pistachio. Sliding into the booth across from the kids, Liv & Fitz went through their usual routine of asking about their day, how school was going. But this time when they were all done, Olivia reached out and took hold of Fitz's hand with shaky breath before looking at the children.

"Livia," questioned Jerry, when Olivia's eyes became. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she wiped her eyes quickly. "Everything's perfect."

"Then why are you crying " Karen fretted, looking between her father and Liv. "

Because you dad and I have something to tell you and Jerry," she began. "Something we hope makes you very happy."

"You're getting us a dog?" cheered Jerry, laughing. "What kind? I know a German shepherd would make me happy."

"No, Jerry, we're not getting dog," Fitz chuckled at the look of pure disappointment on his son's face.

"New bikes," he guessed, and Olivia smiled at him. "Just tell us already!"

"We're having a baby," whispered Olivia.

"Does that mean we aren't getting a dog," Jerry asked as he looked up at them.

"No we aren't getting a dog. We're getting a little brother or sister," Karen answered her younger brother.

"Oh," he said simply. "I always wanted to be a big brother so that's cool."

"Are you guys moving your wedding date because of the baby," Karen questioned.

"Yes and no," Fitz answered, confusing his daughter.

"Karen," Olivia started her emotions finally in control, "what your dad is trying to say is that we decided to still have the wedding we're planning but we'll be getting married before then."

"Alright," the young girl nodded. "That's nice. When will the baby we born?"

"October first," Fitz answered.

"Why, that's so long away," Jerry pouted.

"Because the baby has to finish growing," Fitz explained. "We don't want him or her to get here too soon or it would be sick. You wouldn't want that, right."

"Nope," Jerry shook his head.

"Then just be patient kiddo," Fitz smiled as Jerry let out a loud sigh.

"Karen, what's on your mind," Olivia questioned.

"Where are you guys going to live? Dad is still here and you're in New York?"

"Liv and I decided that I'd move to New York. Since you guys are moving to New Hampshire with your mom, I'd we closer to you, and you'd get to see your little brother or sister more often," Fitz shared.

"Really, you're moving? That's awesome," Karen exclaimed as she broke into a wide grin.

"Yes, I'm moving," Fitz laughed.

"You and Liv and the baby are going to be close. Then I can come visit on the weekends and help with the baby right?"

"We'll have to work all the details out with your mom but I don't see why not!"

"Can I give you guys hugs?"

"Of course silly," Olivia laughed as she moved out of the booth to hug Karen. She had been expecting Karen's reaction to be much less accepting so she was pleasantly surprised. Fitz was correct: things didn't have to be difficult at all.

* * *

Soon the group arrived back to the ranch, they played UNO and watched a movie. While Olivia tucked Jerry in and read him a bedtime story, Fitz made sure to check on Karen. He knew she was worried about him and Olivia having baby when they broke the news of the engagement. He wanted to assure her that Bean's presence wouldn't be changing any of that.

"Hey, let's talk for a minute," Fitz said as Karen made herself comfortable.

"Sure, you know I love our talks," Karen smiled at him sincerely.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Bean," Fitz said.

"Who's Bean?"

"The baby. Liv and I call the baby Bean because it looked like a bean," he shared with a small smile which Karen returned.

"Oh, like you call Peanut because I looked like a peanut?"

"Just like that."

"That's cute," the young girl commented. "Now you have a Peanut, a Blueberry, and a Bean."

"That I do," Fitz nodded. "KC, how do you feel about all of this? Bean and me moving?"

"Well," she began slowly, "I'm happy you're moving to New York. I was sort of upset when Mom told us we were leaving California because it meant I wouldn't see you, so I'm happy about that."

"And Bean?"

"I'm okay with it I guess. You and Liv promised you wouldn't forget about me when you had a baby of your own."

"We did and we meant it," Fitz said firmly. "I'm always going to be your dad. Nothing is going to change that. You'll just have to learn to share me with one other person in addition to Jerry."

"I guess I can do that," she mumbled, casting her eyes downward.

"Karen, what else is it," Fitz asked, taking in her apprehension. "Karen, you know you can tell me anything and I'll always listen."

"You'll think I'm spoiled and silly," she muttered quietly.

"No I won't. You know I only want what's best for you. The only way I can make sure that happens is if you talk to me," he urged softly.

"I'm jealous of the baby, Bean," she revealed.

"Oh Karen,"Fitz began and she frowned.

"See, you think I'm silly."

"No I don't. Just keep talking, I promise not to comment."

"Fine," she shrugged her shoulders. "When you and Liv get married and Bean is born, you're going to live in the same house. Bean will have you all the time and not just on the weekends like me and Jer. I miss that. I miss being able to snuggle with you during thunderstorms and having you tuck me in and telling funny jokes at dinner every night. I'm a jealous and a little sad that Bean will get that but I don't anymore," Karen shared with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Oh Karen, come here," Fitz opened his arms to her, and she scooted to him. "KC, I'm so sorry sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head as hot tears stained her cheeks. It broke his heart to know she felt the way she did. While he was happy, his firstborn was struggling with her own emotions.

"I just want to have you around all the time. You're such a good dad and Bean is going to be lucky to have you around but I want you around all the time too."

"Karen, you know I want to be around all the time too. I miss seeing you and Jerry everyday. Talking to you both is the highlight of my day but it doesn't mean I miss you any less," he rubbed circles on her back. "I know it isn't fair that Bean will be with me all the time and you won't, and I"m sorry for that. But you know, your mom would miss you if just as much. At least I'll have Liv and Bean but if you and Jerry came to live with us, your mom would be all alone. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"No, Mom shouldn't be alone," Karen shook her head as her tears subsided. "I don't want Mom to be alone but I don't want to not see you."

"It's a tough situation but you know what you shouldn't look at it like you're missing out, think of it as you're getting more. Now you'll have a new brother or sister to spend time with also. Another person who is going to love you and make your visits even more special."

"You think Bean will love me?"

"Of course Bean will love you. You're the best big sister ever. What's not to love about you kiddo. Bean is going to love you so much, just like your mom, and Jerry, and Liv and I do," he kissed the top of her head again as they fell into an easy silence.

"Daddy," Karen's voice broke the silence, "do you think Liv would mind if I made a list of all the fun things we could do as family once Bean gets here?"

"Liv wouldn't mind at all," he assured. "You know, she was worried that you'd be upset with her."

"Really," Karen said in tone of shock,"why?"

"Because she promised you that we wouldn't have a baby for a long time. She didn't want to lose your trust nor did she want you to think she was trying to take me away."

"Liv is so nice and fun, and she makes you smile a lot. I don't think I could be upset with her," Karen shared. She was truly happy that Olivia was going to be her stepmom. Her friends always talked about how their stepparents never spent time with them but that was the complete opposite of Olivia. "She's going to be the best stepmom."

"You really think so," Fitz asked, a bit surprised by his daughter's words.

"Yeah, she loves all of us," Karen smiled.

"That she does,"Fitz nodded in agreement. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes,"Karen nodded as she pulled away from her dad. "Thank you for listening to me, Daddy."

"Anytime, KC,"Fitz stood to tuck her in. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too," she smiled. "And let Liv and Bean I love them also."

"Will do," Fitz smiled as he turned off her light. It was clear that Karen had mixed emotions about her new sibling. While he knew it would take some time to work through, it was a good thing she was willing to share he emotions.

* * *

Fitz was whistling a little bit as he made breakfast. It marked week number thirteen of Olivia's pregnancy, and according to everything he'd read, some of her more unpleasant symptoms should be abating. Since he and Olivia had spent night snuggling and talking about the kids, he decided to get up before Olivia and the kids to make breakfast for everyone. Karen and Jerry were the first ones up, which was no surprise. They scarfed down their waffles with thanks of gratitude before they ran upstairs. Both of them liked being able to watch cartoons in solidarity.

Then Liv rolled down the stairs, searching blindly for the coffee. She'd been up at wee hours of the morning, bent over the toilet. Then she looked at the coffee pot and sighed, remembering that Bean had changed the rules. Grudgingly, she poured a glass of apple juice while Fitz made her tea.

Fitz had his cup of coffee when he first woke up, and then washed and put mug and the pot away. The coffee grinds were safely in the outside garbage can. He refused to think of it as sneaking coffee. He was just looking out for the welfare of his unborn child. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

He put my arms around Olivia and then rested his hands on her abdomen. In the past few weeks, he had listened to her complain about clothes becoming tight. Then as her belly had started to round out she began to send him pictures. She didn't precisely look pregnant, "pudgy" as she put it. Instead all her weight went to her breasts and behind. Fitz thought she looked like a woman in the early stages of pregnancy, but Liv felt differently, and he had learned not to argue.

"How's Bean doing this morning," he whispered and Olivia scowled.

"Bean would sure love some coffee," she muttered coldly, making him laugh before he kissed her. Then she pulled back suspiciously.

"What," he asked.

"You cheater," she accused, poking his chest. "You had coffee!"

"It isn't what it appears to be Liv," he said hurriedly. He'd forgotten to brush his teeth and now he was busted. "It was just a onetime thing. It doesn't mean anything! I swear, I was lonely," he pouted innocently. "It'll never happen again. Forgive me?"

She shoved against his chest with laugher. He could tell she didn't want to but it was difficult to resist.

"Forgive you? Not going to happen. In fact, I should find your secret coffee stash and put it down the garbage disposal," she threatened, causing him to wince, thinking of the Brazilian coffee he had hidden behind the jar of peanut butter. She had developed an aversion for the things and he knew his stash was safe there. One look at peanut butter and her stomach would churn.

He walked to her, nuzzling her neck. His hand rest on her slightly protruding abdomen as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"You're rotten, just terrible and rotten, you know that right," she laughed, turning her head to kiss him quickly. She secretly enjoyed the taste of coffee.

"I do but you still love me."

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

After breakfast, the day was pretty mellow. Olivia relaxed outside with Jerry while Fitz and Karen rode their horses. They'd chosen to keep things low key since they knew the evening with the rest of the family would be hectic.

"Dad," Karen's voice called frantically.

"KC, what's the matter," Fits asked, giving her a quick once over to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Liv won't stop crying. She told me not to bother you but ..."

"You did the right then," he kissed her head. "You finish getting ready and I'll make sure Liv is alright."

"Okay," Karen nodded as she headed towards her room.

Fitz walked in the master to see Olivia crying. She had an unbuttoned blouse. Her pants rested below her hips and clearly weren't going any further. He sensed a wardrobe crisis. Fitz put his arms around her and kissed her ear.

"What's the matter, Livi?"

"Bean has made me fat," she stated bluntly. He hid his smile behind her hair because it was clear she wasn't amused.

"You look beautiful, and you're the furthest thing from fat," he offered truthfully. She was just a little thicker.

"Of course you'd say that. This is all your fault," she accused with a scowl.

"I know," he said soothingly. "My sincerest apologies," he smiled. "I'd carry Bean for you if I could."

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "No one would have more than one kid if men had to be pregnant."

Fitz nodded, knowing there was truth in her words. Finally, she sighed and turned around to look at the mirror.

"Nothing fits," she sighed.

"I guess you need to go shopping," he commented as he moved toward her side of the closet.

"I did go shopping, two weeks ago. " she groaned, giving him a pointed look.

She had a few clothing items she kept there and he hoped to find something for dinner. He looked at her behind and then chest, knowing blouses and pants were out. Then he got to the dresses. A few of them might work since they were kind of loose on her before. He held up two possibilities.

"Would one of these work for today?"

She still looked unhappy, but finally pointed to one. Once again, he didn't smile or tell her how adorable he thought she was. Grumpy Olivia was kind of cute, but Fitz knew his boys would suffer if he ever said that aloud. Hr handed her the dress without a word. After she dressed, she twirled around and gave he a little show, her mood a little lighter. Since the dress wasn't gathered at the waist , it had room for her growing abdomen. She looked beautiful but she also looked truly pregnant for the first time.

"Listen, I'm sure dinner will end soon enough for you and Nance to head to some shop and pick some things up," Fitz suggested, know Nancy and Olivia had bonded.

She nodded and then after another moment, she stood tip toe to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry I was cranky."

"Don't apologize. Like you said, it's my fault," he bent down and kissed her lips. "Well, mine and Bean's"

"Well, I love you both, you and Bean," the corners of her mouth turned upwards as both of their hands rested on her belly.

"And we love you back."

* * *

As Fitz suspected, his family was, in a way, much easier on Olivia than she predicted. His sisters rushed to Liv's side, drawing her into an embrace. He watched them carefully, ready to intervene if they overwhelmed her. His brother in laws offered him congratulatory pats on the back as Olivia melted into the warm hugs.

Fitz was happy when the woman started asking Olivia about the pregnancy. Her biggest fear was that they'd think she set out to trap him and wouldn't accept Bean. Instantly they began to list the things that she needed to think about and offered their own pregnancy stories.

While the women talked, JR beckoned Fitz into his office.

"Obviously, Tripp, you're more than capable of making your own decisions," the elder Grant began, his tone calm and even. "However, as your father, I find myself obligated to ask. This pregnancy, was it expected."

"You think Liv got pregnant on purpose" Fitz read between the lines.

"Did she," JR raised his brow and Fitz willed himself to count to ten. He could tell his father was being sincere.

"I can say in complete honesty, that a baby is the last thing Olivia wanted at this point in her life ." JR nodded, accepting that easily.

"That's what I thought, but one can never be too sure" JR walked to the corner of the room where a few bottles sat unobtrusively. "Well, you'll a husband, and you're going to be a father a again soon. I can't think of a better man for the job."

"Thank you, Dad," his father's praise sent a warmth through him.

"I'm proud of you, Tripp. I don't know that I tell you often enough, but it's a fact." Turning, JR offered him a tumbler of whiskey. "Let's have a toast to my grandchild."

* * *

**Mid April 2004**

Fitz held the phone slightly away from his ear as Olivia ranted. He still couldn't figure out why she was pissed at him. He thought she'd appreciate that he took the initiative to pay off her student loans but his actions had the reserve effect. Instead she'd called him up fifteen minutes ago furiously. And unfortunately he couldn't tell if her irritation and anger can from her independent nature or her pregnancy hormones.

"Olivia," he asked when heard her pause. "What is so awful about what I did?"

"It wasn't your responsibility. It's not as if I'm struggling over here," she replied. He knew she wasn't by any means. She's refused to take money from her mother during law school, waiting to support herself which was why she had loans. She had a cushy inheritance from her father that she barely touches. She'd taken some of the money she'd gotten from her father's insurance policy and invested it in a small cosmetics company. The company had steadily shown growth and was slowly becoming a household name on the West Coast. Olivia had made the decision to take the money she received and buy her condo instead of paying the increasing rent while it was a buyer's market. She reasoned since she was already ahead in her loans, it was a good idea to have a roof over her head.

"It has nothing to do with responsibility or struggle. It only made sense to pay off your loans. We'll be married within a year. I spent more on your engagement ring than I did on your student loans," he stated trying to choose his words correctly. "You mentioned in passing that you were making a payment on your loans. When I saw the amount left I didn't think anything of it. You know my net worth; I didn't think you'd mind. I apologize for not coming to you first. I just wanted to do something thoughtful," he apologized.

"You're right, I'm over reacting. I've always been self-sufficient. I have to learn to let you take care of me," she said softly as she picture his kind face.

"That's all I ask Olivia. You know I only have your best interests at heart but I do need to learn come to you first before I do things," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They'd had the conversation when Fitz had taken it upon himself the purchase their warehouse down in Tribeca. While Olivia did in fact love the space and could see them living there, she wished he'd ran things by her first.

"We both have things to work on," Olivia with a small laugh to lighten the mood.

"That we do," he said in agreement, "I love you, Livi."

"Love you too, Fitz. I love you too."

* * *

**May 2004**

Olivia laid in bed, thinking of sex and how much she missed it. She'd been more than ready when Fitz had arrived to New York but nothing happened. Because Fitz wouldn't touch. They slept in the same bed every night, and he showed his love with his gentle touches and kisses. He doted on her but she wanted more. She wanted him. She wanted the fulfillment and intimacy that came with the experience. She wanted to be wanted damn it.

"Olivia," he said her name slowly, uncertainly with concern . "Are you... Are you crying?"

"No," she lied, but her voice wavered.

The bed shifted, and she heard a shuffle .He laid down beside her, his gentle fingers on her cheeks, finding them wet.

"Oh, Livi," he said softly.

Frustrated with herself , Olivia batted his hand away, furiously wiping away her tears. "It's nothing. It's just hormones."

'It's not nothing," he said quietly, brushing her hair back over her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek. "Especially if you're crying for no apparent reason. Please look at me."

Biting her lip, trying to get her emotions under control, Olivia rolled onto her back but didn't look at him. She closed her eyes when he began to press tiny, sweet kisses along her hairline.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he asked, his lips against her ear.

"I miss sex! I miss you but I'm fat and I don't feel comfortable and clearly you think the same since you won't touch me," she sighed loudly. Melting a little into the tenderness of his lips against her skin.

"Livi that couldn't be the furthest from the truth, " he chuckled. "You'd been complaining about how tired you were. I thought you wouldn't appreciate me trying to put the moves on you. You know I always want you. You're beautiful, always." He hummed, kissing down her jaw, her chin, and finally lingering at her lips. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever," he said, his tone absolutely sincere before he kissed her. He wanted her as she wanted him. She was his, and he was hers, and all was right in the world.

"Now," Fitz said softly when they were both panting. His fingers brushed the side of her cheek, and her arms were wound around his neck. "Let me show you just how beautiful I think you are," his grey eyes gentle yet intense. His hand cupped and fondled her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple through the cloth of her nightshirt. Olivia gasped and moaned into his mouth, running her fingers along his muscular shoulders and back. He didn't rush, and she didn't push him, enjoying the sensation of his light caresses, his lips moving on her, and his tongue sliding along hers. He'd snaked his arm under her shoulders, pulling them until they were laying side by side, their legs tangled as they kissed. Liv gripped his hair when his fingers slid up under her nightshirt, skimming along her body, sending chills down her spine. He palmed her breasts, and it was amazing. He broke their kiss.

"Liv. Livi, look at me," he requested as he kissed her lids. She opened them quickly, locking her gaze with his. He loved her. That one fact radiated out of him. Fitz kept his gaze steady on her as he let his hands move again, brushing over her nipples.

"I love you," he murmured intently.

"I love you," she answered in a whisper, simply holding onto him. He was slow as he touched her, telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, how she felt in his arms. This was them. The world had dwindled away. She closed the little distance between them, capturing his lips, letting her hands wander down to cup his ass.

Olivia slipped her hands down the back of his pants, skimming his skin, the feel of his body familiar under her fingertips. Never before had she been so completely enthralled in another person's body this way, fascinated by the way hard muscle met soft flesh. She relished in the little noises he made as she touched him, explored him. Touching him was good, so good, but nothing compared to his caresses. The way his eyes swept her nude frame, his fingers tracing the same trail, made her feel beautiful despite the swell of her changing body. His touch was reverent and adoring. His hardness pressed against her thigh chased away any uncertainty or rejection she might have felt that he would find her unattractive and unappealing.

She pushed his shoulder until he lay down on his back, and then she straddled his hips, steadying herself with her hands flat against his chest. For a long moment they were both still, his hands at her waist, his eyes on hers, both wrapped up in their own bubble of heat, passion, love. Slowly, his hands skimmed up her sides, his eyes never leaving hers. His smile was breathtaking. He cupped her neck and then her cheeks, communicating without a single word. She was adored and cherished.

Afterward, when she'd crumpled back to his side, breathless, her bones turned to a putty, she lay with her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, in a state of bliss and satisfaction. Raising her head, she kissed him slowly and she knew she was still loved and desired.

* * *

Olivia sucked in a sharp breath, readjusting herself on the examination table.

"What is it," Fitz asked in concern from beside her, his hand on her arm. She turned to him, and he smiled down at her widely. "Is Bean moving again?"

She nodded. She'd felt the baby move for a few days now and still wasn't used to it. She'd been sitting at lunch with Audrey when she felt it. Audrey had been talking about how excited she was to meet her great grand and that she wasn't surprised at all about her granddaughter's pregnancy. At first the older woman thought something had happened but when her granddaughter broke into a smile, she, knew everything was quite alright. She excused herself from the table in tears to leave Fitz a message and call Sofia and Camille.

Fitz slipped his hand beneath her shirt, putting his hand over her stomach though he knew

he couldn't feel, as much as he'd been trying since he arrived to New York.

"It really does feel like butterflies," she commented, "Or like she's doing somersaults."

"You think Bean's a girl, then," He looked up at her.

"A little bit. My gut you know," she smiled slightly.

"Your gut is never wrong" he stroked her cheek gently. Olivia glanced at him and nodded. Before she could reply, the technician came in .

"Hello Mommy, Daddy," Annie said with a smile. "Sorry about the wait."

"It's no problem," Olivia said.

"Ha." The technician pursed her lips. "Let's get this done. I'm sure you must be getting antsy."

"A little," Liv admitted as she squeezed Fitz's hand. The technician sat at the side of the bed, opposite him. She tugged up Liv's shirt, exposing the expanse of skin she needed

. "We're finding out the sex, right? Assuming we can get the little one to cooperate?" the technician asked and received a nod in return.

. "So what are you hoping for, Daddy?" she asked conversationally, glancing up at Fitz as she drew the wand over Olivia's stomach. "A little boy to play ball with," she threw out and Fitz chuckled.

"That would be nice, but no. A little girl who looks exactly like Livi would be perfect." Olivia looked up, and Fitz winked. She couldn't help the smile the smile that spread across her face. He was trying to make her feel better. It was working. The technician gave them an indulgent look.

"Well, it looks like you got your wish." She tapped at the screen. "This right here looks like a daddy's girl."

His hand tightened, and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"A little girl," he repeated as he pressed his lips to Olivia's. "A mini you. A little Livi." Suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, Olivia had to wipe tears from her eyes. She was smiling.

"A girl," she repeated, her voice slightly awed . She basked in the happy images that came to mind - a pretty little girl in her arms with dark hair curly like Fitz's; that giggle that only little girls could master; being able to see her own smile staring back at her from a tiny face.

"I love you, Bellissimo."

"I love you too, Livi."

* * *

Olivia and Fitz laid in bed, Olivia tucked into his side as they flipped through baby name books. She donned his NAVY shirt, her hair piled up on the top of her head. Fitz only in his boxers, with tousled curls and day old scruff. Fitz was in town for a conference, and he was taking advantage of being so close to Olivia.

"You're rather quiet over there," Fitz commented as he looked at his fiancée.

"I'm just thinking. That's all," she looked up at him. He could tell by the tone of her voice that whatever was on her mind was bothering her.

"Talk to me, Liv," he requested in a concerned tone.

"I was just thinking about how I'm always complaining lately. I make it seem like I hate being pregnant or that I resent Bean but I don't. I love her so much Fitz this is just an adjustment for me but it doesn't mean that I don't love our little girl," she confessed teary eyed.

"Olivia, where is all this coming from? I know that you love Bean."

"My cousin Susan made a comment about me not enjoying my pregnancy and being ungrateful. And Fitz, we both know I'm not enjoying this pregnancy for multiple reasons. I'm only trying to determine if that equates me not loving Bean," she said, more as a thought.

"Liv, I know this pregnancy is the last thing you wanted right now. My being halfway across the country hasn't helped make things easier. But as exhausting and difficult as this experience is for you, I never thought you resented Bean. Not loving a pregnancy doesn't mean you don't love her, at least in my book," Fitz assured as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Honestly what is there to love about gaining weight, not being able to eat certain foods, the raging hormones, people constantly treating you as if you're an animal in the petting zoo, and to top it all off the one person you want by your side to share all if this with isn't around. Even with all that, it doesn't mean you dont love her. You've been constantly saying once she's in your arms, you know it'll all have been worth it."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad," she said rubbing her belly. "No one else's opinion matters but yours. I wanted you to know that I don't hate our baby."

"I know that, Liv. Look, you're propped up in bed, looking for the perfect name. If you hated her, you'd name her something like Gertrude Agnes Grant and call it a day. Those names alone are just horrendous and then to have the initials gag! Our poor Bean would suffer in school," Fitz joked, causing Olivia to laugh.

"I would never do that to Bean," Olivia continued at laugh. She moved her hand to the top of her abdomen and looked down. "Bean, Mommy promises not to do that to you. You're name with be strong but fitting. Right Daddy?"

"Right,"Fitz placed his hand on top of Olivia's.

"We just have to find it first," Olivia commented.

"There is one name that been coming back to me," Fitz looked up at Olivia.

"What is it?, I'm all ears," Olivia smiled hopefully.

"Bethany," Fitz suggested, trying to gauge Liv's reaction.

"Bethany," she repeated , "Bethany Ann. Bethany Nicole. Bethany Grace. Bethany Grace Grant."

"Bethany Grace Grant," Fitz tested the name out. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as the name rolled off his tongue.

"Bean, do you want to be called Bethany Grace," Liv spoke to her belly. Not soon after, she felt three repetitive kicks. "I guess that's a yes."

"Bethany Grace, your mommy and I love you," Fitz rolled up Olivia's shirt, peppering kisses onto her swollen abdomen. Olivia threaded one hand through his curls while the rubbed soft circles onto her belly.

"Yes, we love you more than words can express," Liv agreed and the two began to sing to their daughter.

* * *

**May 2004- Memorial Day Weekend**

"Jerry, what are you doing," Fitz asked as he walked onto the deck.

They were vacationing in the Hamptons with their parents and the kids for the holiday weekend. It was giving Cassandra and Sofia the opportunity to fuss on Olivia and make plans for their impending granddaughter. It also was the perfect the chance for Cassandra to brag about her future daughter in law. Olivia had been offered the position of partner at her firm. In only six years she'd accomplished with it took many at least a decade to do. They'd been impressed with her constant eagerness for growth, her commitment to the firm even during her leave, and her overall rapport with clients. In addition, she had connections that many of the partners only dreamed of having. They'd feared with the new changes in her life, she'd leave the firm. While most associates were replaceable, Olivia Pope was a true asset and they knew they needed to keep her. Many of her high society friends had turned their noses when they discovered Olivia's age but once they met her, they all feel in love with her. Impressed by her accomplishments.

"I'm trying to teach Beth to whistle," Jerry said with his ear pressed against Olivia's belly. The kids had really taken to the idea of their new sibling. Karen had warmed up extremely, especially when she discovered she'd be having a little sister. Both of the Grant siblings would call Olivia, to check up on her and Bethany. Fitz swore they had longer conversations with her than they did him.

"Okay," Fitz said skeptically as he eyed Olivia.

"He's your son," she mouthed with a small smile as Fitz walked towards them. Olivia and Fitz had woken early that morning to take a stroll on the private beach. After breakfast, he and JR went to discuss Fitz's role at the RNC while Olivia spent time with their mothers and the kids, while various guests stopped by to make small talk and see who nabbed the young governor. After that, Olivia opted out of the planned shopping trip, wanting to rest her feet.

"Bud if you're trying to teach Beth to whistle, why aren't you whistling?"

"I was earlier, but now it's time to see if she can do it on her own. If we start teaching her early she'll be a master by the time she's my age," Jerry explained firmly.

"Jer, I think it's sweet you want to teach her to whistle. You know I can't whistle," Olivia shared and Jerry's eyes grew in disbelief.

"You can't whistle, Livia? Really," Jerry questioned in awe.

"Really JerBear."

"Of all things you can do, you can't do something as simple as whistling," Fitz laughed lightly.

"Nope but I can hum and sing."

"That you can and you have the loveliest singing voice," Fitz complimented in a suggestive tone.

"The same could be said for you," Olivia returned with a gleam in her eye as Fitz's fingers ghosted across her bare arms. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk as he thought back to the previous night. They'd locked themselves down in the basement, out of everyone's ear shot, and Fitz was able to make her sing numerous times.

"Dad," Jerry called, pulling his dad out of his thoughts "Can I have a peanut butter and honey banana sandwich," he knew that peanut butter made Olivia sick and wanted to be sure eating it wouldn't bother her.

"Of course, you just can't eat it around Liv. I'm sure if you ask nicely, your granddad will make it for you."

"Yay, " the boy shouted gleefully. "Bye Livi, bye Beth," he kissed Olivia's belly before he sought out JR.

"So back to your singing," Fitz placed a hand on her thigh, kneading it softly.

"Bellissimo, don't start something you can't finish," Olivia warned as his fingers inched further towards the promise land.

"Oh I always finish Livi," he locked eyes with her as his hands disappeared under her dress.

"Fitz," her voice came breathlessly.

"You want me to touch you, don't you" he asked, whispering huskily as he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth.

"God, yes," she groaned, feeling his fingers rubbed her sex over her already soaked underwear

"Does that feel good, Livi? You want more? Because I want to take these off," he whispered huskily into her ear, tugging on the fabric. "Can I, Sweet Baby?"

"Yes," Liv replied breathlessly, his voice and her hormones clouding her judgment. It seemed she could never get enough of him, her body craved his didn't care that they were outside or that JR could walk out at any time.

He slid them off slowly, so slowly that she was sure he was trying to kill her. His fingers found purchase on her lower lips, as one finger slipped inside her. Olivia's head tilted back as he grasped a fistful of Fitz's hair, a sign telling him that she was greatly appreciating what he was doing to her body.

His lips crashed down to hers and she sucked on his tongue, moaning in pleasure into his mouth. His fingers effortlessly glided along the smooth surface, sending shivers and tingles of electricity throughout her body. It wasn't until two more of Fitz's fingers entered her warmth that she was in sheer heaven. His calloused digits moved in and out in the most delicious way. His lips moved to suck on the delicate skin of her collarbone as he free hand groped her ass. He cupped her center, an invitation for her sex along the palm of his hand . She rode his hand, biting down her lip to suppress her moans.

"Sing, Livi, sing" he whispered into her ear, desperate to her sweet voice. Her head fell back, moaning his name loudly as the sound of the waves blocked out her cries. "Look at me Sweet Baby," his voice came low and rough. A sea of brown met an ocean of grey just in time for Olivia to burst with desire and relief. Olivia collapse against her longue chair in a pile goo, as Fitz brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

"My Sweet Baby," he smirked down at her. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"More than you can imagine," her fingers threaded through the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste herself.

"Like I said Sweet Baby, you have a lovely singing voice," he winked at her before pressing his lips to hers again.

* * *

After driving back across the island, searching for a wedding venue, the couple stopped at a resort which was just down from the Grant's beach house. They walked along the beach, then looked at their options for reception sites. Olivia made sure to ask questions about caterers and music. The ballroom was classic white, and she could just imagine it decorated in shades of purple and blue, accented with cream or ivory. A wedding on the beach would be perfect for them , since it both had spent some of their fondest memories on the beach and loved being near the ocean.

Fitz stepped behind Olivia and rested his hands on her belly. They stood on the deck and listened to the waves for a few seconds, not speaking.

"Are you okay? You've had a long day," his breath was warm on her neck, and his baritone voice music to her ears.

"I'm good," she sighed and leaned against his chest. "My feet are swelling but that's nothing new. That's very sexy isn't it: swelling feet," she laughed

"I find swelling feet very alluring. You're still beautiful to me ," he chuckled and nuzzled her neck below her ear with his nose, putting her at ease.

"You love it here," he commented.

"I do. So much, " he slid his hands around her completely and turned her around to face him.

"This is what you want isn't it?"

"It is. At the locations, I couldn't picture us there, but here? This is us. I can see us here. On the beach saying vows. Beth in my mother's lap. Karen as a flower girl. Jerry as the ring bearer. Us drinking and dancing the night away with everyone. "

He grinned as he too envision what she did in his head and his hand moved up to cup her cheek. He looked beyond her, out towards the beach.

"This is us. I feel it, too," he agreed with great conviction. It was one of those moments when time stood still. They gazed at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Joan, the coordinator appeared at their side smiling from ear to ear at the intimacy of the couple.

"Well, what do you think?"

"We've found our site," Fitz said never taking his eyes off of Olivia.

* * *

**June 2004**

Fitz, Olivia, and Sofia sat in a small cafe, enjoying a dessert after dinner. Fitz's had was interlaced with Liv's as he and Sofia spoke of teaching. It just so happened that both Fitz and Sofia were in the city at the same time.

"I loved teaching before I ran for governor. I still at a nonprofit tutoring at risk youth which is a joy. I'll certainly miss them when I move. As gratifying as it is, there's nothing like teaching in front of a classroom, seeing the look in a student's eye when everything finally clicks," Fitz shared with his future mother in law.

"I agree. It's look they get and you if nothing else, you've reached one person," she smiled softly in agreement. "You'll love Columbia. I have a former student who works there and couldn't be happier of he tried."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Cyrus is trying to get me to run for office once I'm settled here but we'll see. I'd rather treasure my time with my girls," Fitz kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Aren't you a charmer," Olivia smiled as she stole a piece of his of his tiramisu.

"I try," he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Speaking of Cyrus, how is he," Sofia asked the couple.

"Cyrus is still Cyrus. I had lunch with him last week. Still trying to get me to run for public office," Olivia shared. Her mentor had always wanted her to run for office. He knew she would have been the model politician.

"What's new, Libby. He's been telling you that for year."

"You would make an excellent politician, Livi," Fitz smiled as he thought of campaigning for her.

"If only I weren't apolitical."

"Have the two of you discussed how your relationship and Olivia's political views would potentially affect your career," Sofia inquired. She knew her daughter well enough to know she didn't fit the typical role of a politician's wife.

"We have," Olivia began "We've discussed our separate views on certain topics and where they conflict. I've strategized to spin it in a positive light if it were to ever become an issue. We've prepared ourselves for the ugliness that will come one day. We're ready, I'm ready ," Olivia met her mother's pensive look. She could tell the question was one of concern.

"And I've always leaned to the left on certain issues, a moderate conservative. It wouldn't be any surprise that the person I'm spending the rest of my life has views that differs from my party's. This isn't a marriage centered around politics and race, and we aren't going to treat it like one ," Fitz added , addressing the underlying question in Sofia's words.

"This is why you make such a damn good politician. You speak from your heart," Olivia kissed his cheek , and Sofia smiled at the couple. It was clear to her this wasn't an issue they'd breezed pass but it was clear they weren't making it the focal point of their relationship. Her daughter was happy and loved and that's all that mattered. She could tell they were ready to tackle whatever was thrown at them.

* * *

**AN: So Bethany Grace Grant. Isn't that such a lovely name for baby girl Grant. Fitz is such a sweet fiancee by trying to alleviate Liv's fears, and what do you think about Garrett? Can you imagine him and Camille as the best man and maid of honor? Two words: hot mess. Speaking of weddings, we have a venue, how exciting. Wasn't Jerry cute wanting to teach Bethany to whistle. Fun fact: Kerry Washington doesn't know how to whistle. Now, remember when I told you that we have a little bit of sadness, well it's coming next chapter. Remember the equation 98% fluff and happiness + 2% sadness = Meets the Grants. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still haven't gotten my hands on Scandal**

**AN: So many of you predicted what will happen this chapter. Grab your tissues folks and happy reading**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Have To Go Through It**

_**I have to go through it with somebody**__**  
**__**And baby that somebody is you**__**  
**__**I have to go through it with somebody**__**  
**__**And i want that someone to be you**_

_**Tamia: Have To Go Through It **_

**July 2004**

Fitz would never forget the sound of Olivia's gut wrenching hurl as she double over in pain as they stood inside of one of Manhattan's top baby boutiques. It was an ordinary weekend of Fitz flying out to be with her and Bethany. The renovations to their home was coming along nicely. If everything continued to run smoothly, they'd be moved in by Valentines' day. It was the perfect day until Olivia fell to the ground.

When they arrived to the hospital, they discovered that the twinges Olivia had experienced weren't Braxton Hicks contractions and that she was in active labor. While there doctor promised to do everything humanly possible to delay the progress, the inevitable was coming. Bethany Grace would be born soon. Fitz notified their families and tried his best to comfort Olivia. Her blood pressure was through the roof. As it rose, so the danger level of her and Baby Bethany's health.

They kept off delivery for as along as possible but when Bethany's heart rate dropped extremely low, they went in. At a one pound and a half, Baby Bethany was placed in an incubator and whisked away to NICU. When they wheeled Olivia back to her room, she was in such a sat of shock and disbelief, she had to be sedated. Fitz spent his time believe the NICU and Olivia's suite. He went from watching his tiny daughter, who wasn't even the size of his hand, struggle for her life to watching the woman he loved slowly lose it before his own eyes.

When Wendy died, Fitz didn't think he'd ever suffer a greater heartache. While he would say Nancy was his favorite sister, he and Wendy were alike in many ways. Losing her had truly broke his heart. He prayed that God would never make him suffer through such a pain again but unfortunately he had

* * *

They declared time of death at 11:19 AM. 11 and 19. Numbers Fitz would always remember. It was the date he'd proposed to Olivia but now it would be the time their daughter took her final breath. She'd lived for roughly 26 hours. Her tiny body had been too underdeveloped and weak to carry on the fight.

Fitz didn't know which broke his heart more: watching Olivia cry over their daughter's lifeless form or the look of devastation in children's eyes when he broke the news to them. They were about to meet Beth and had been hopeful that she'd pull through.

At first, he didn't want to believe it was true. He didn't want his to believe the doctors. But when the nurse placed her lifeless form in Olivia's exhausted arms, he could no longer deny what was right in front of him. As the staff left them alone, he took in the gut wrenching scene before him, Olivia rocking their newborn her arms.

"Fitz,"she cried as he wrapped his arms around her with tears in his own eyes.

"Oh, Livi," he strained out.

"She so beautiful. She's exactly as I thought she'd be. I was so hopeful that she'd pull through," Olivia said stroking Bethany's curls. "Why isn't she where with us? Why did God take her from is."

"I don't know, Livi," he murmured through his tears as he strokes Bethany's cool cheek. "I don't know."

* * *

The two had held Bethany for as long as they'd allow, going over all the plans they'd made for her between tears. When they took her tiny body away, Fitz went to deliver the news to their families, promising Olivia he'd send Sofia back. He had been so focused on Olivia and their loss he didn't even think to ask a nurse to fill in the family.

As soon as he made eye contact with his mother, she knew. It was the same look her husband had worn many times after she suffered from her several miscarriages. It was the look of a man defeated, one who felt out of control and her broken.

Just as with Cassandra, Sofia also knew the fate of her granddaughter. Fitz, a man who usually walked with a swagger and his head held high didn't look that way. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes red, and hair dishelved. His feet practically dragged as he made his way to them.

"Fitz," Sofia spoke first, wiping tears from her golden eyes. "I'm so sorry dear," she squeezed his hand before standing to give him a hug.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Liv, she wants...she needs you," he said as he pulled away.

"Of course," Sofia nodded. "If you need me for anything, all you have to do is ask. You know I love you as if you were my own."

"I know, thank you, and I love you too."

"Son, I'm truly sorry," JR said as he patted Fitz back. "I know this experience is trying. If you need to talk, someone who can sympathize I'm here."

"Thanks Dad. Can you call Nance and Kat and Mel. Let them know what's happened."

"Of course," JR assured, squeezing his sons shoulder before he went to step outside. Seeing Fitz so broken reminded him of all he'd endured with his Cassie. From her numerous miscarriages, still borns, and the lost of Wendy. He needed to go collect his thoughts, to pray before he went to deliver the news to anyone.

"Tripp, come here," Cassandra opened her arms, motioning her son to come over.

"Mom," Fitz choked out as he knelt in front of her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know, dear, I know."

" She was so precious. She looked like a tiny angel. She had ebony curls, the softest skin. She felt so tiny in my arms but she was so cold. There was no warmth, no life," he cried to his mother as she rubbed soothing circles as of he were a child. "And Liv, God, she's so strong. She'd been hopeful that Beth would make it... We were so excited, she was so thrilled to be a mother. Why would God do this to her, to us?"

" Some things aren't meant to be, they just aren't meant to be."

* * *

Fitz found himself in the bed, his fiancée curled up to him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection as if she were holding on for dear life. Her ear was pressed against his heart, the rhythmic sound soothing.

"Ella should be here within the next hour," Fitz shared and he felt her nod. "And Mellie has agreed to keep the kids to give us some time," he felt her tense up. "What's wrong, Livi?"

"The kids, what do we tell them? They were so thrilled, so happy to have a new sibling and now," she sobbed and Fitz tightened his hold on her.

"Shh... Don't you worry about that. Mel hasn't said anything to them yet. If you want I can have her tell them or we can tell them. "

"I want to see them. This is something they should hear from us. I know they must be worried, and I want to assure them that I'm fine."

"Liv, you aren't fine."

"And neither are you," she looked up at him. "But I need to know they aren't worrying about me."

"I'll call Mel and ask her to bring the kids. "

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Talk to me. I know you're trying to be strong for me but she was your daughter too. Bethany was our baby."

"I miss her, Livi. I miss her. Three days ago we were happy and she was safe and now she's gone... And you, you're a trooper, so strong and brave..."

"Fitz, I'm not..."

"Yes you are. What you went through, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. You are a trooper but I need for you to be alright. I've already lost Bethany, I can't lose you too."

"Fitz baby, I'm not, I'm not going anywhere. We can't pull apart. I love you. I need you. We need each other. I wouldn't do that to you," her hands moved up to his scruffy face as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Livi. It's alright. We'll both be alright," he assured with a tender kiss as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Breaking the news to Karen and Jerry was the most painful thing to watch. They were both in disbelief, grief stricken by the loss of Bethany. It pained Olivia to watch the recognition on Karen's face as soon as she stepped into Olivia's room. It was an instantious burst of tears that frightened Jerry. Karen clung to her father while Jerry insisted on staying close to Olivia.

After select family memebers and friends were informed, the Fitz's staff released s joint statement on their behalf acknowledging their loss, thanking the public for their prayers and asking for privacy.

Fitz had wanted Olivia to return to California with him, feeling that a change of scenery would do her some good. However, it didn't surprise him when she refused. She took a week off of work, a week to spread her daughter's ashes and recuperate. That week had been spent with loved ones coming and going, bringing food, offering condolences.

Out of everyone, Jerry was handling the lost of Bethany the best. While he missed his baby sister, he was happy his Aunt Wendy wasn't alone in heaven anymore. Even though he was looking forward to being a big brother, he was glad that his little sister was now his guardian angel.

Karen, however, was not as optimistic as Jerry. She blamed herself for the loss of Beth. She called herself selfish for being jealous of Beth before she was even born. She'd been so worried about all Bethany would be taking away from her or receiving, but now none of that mattered. Her little sister was gone. She's even get the chance to know how much Karen truly loved her and didn't really mean all the negative things she's once thought.

Fitz, Olivia, and Mellie tried to explain to her that none of this was her fault. She didn't cause Olivia to go into preterm labor, and she certainly didn't contribute to her sibling's untimely death. After a lot of though and debate, Mellie and Fitz thought it would be best for her to speak to a professional. They didn't want her emotions to fester and become something dark and uncontrollable at such a young age.

It truly pained Fitz to watch his family struggle. Life had just gotten to a new normal after Wendy's tragic death. Now, they were enduring another loss all over again. Despite his best efforts to be optimistic, he wasn't sure too sure if they'd all survive they loss. A family could only take so much.

"I don't want to leave you, Livi. Not like this," Fitz spoke softly as the spooned together.

"I don't want you to go either but you have to. Fitz, I'll be alright. Mom is only a phone call away and so are you if I truly need you. You have responsibilites and obligations."

"Olivia, making sure you're alright is my only concern. "

"Fitz, please don't fight me on this. I don't have it in me to fight with you. We'll see another in a few weeks for your birthday," Olivia sighed as she tried to change the subject.

"I'm worried about you."

"You always wrong."

"Normally, I'm over reacting but this time my actions are justifiable. We lost a child Olivia..."

"I know that, don't you think I know that. As painful as this experience is we can't abandon all responsibility. I need a distraction Fitz and work is the perfect one right now so please don't ask me to give that up, not right now," she pleaded.

"Of course, anything you want,' he assured as he held her tightly. He still felt uneasy about leaving but he knew that she'd be surrounded by loved ones.

* * *

As promised, Olivia spent Fitz's birthday with him. He flew into the city on his actually birthday. The couple spent the time alone, finding peace in serenity of house out in the Hamptons. It was there had Olivia smiled, truly smiled since Bethany's death. It was there that the couple had their last happy moment.

When they arrived to the city, Fitz busied himself with the RNC and Olivia threw herself into work. Everyone was impressed with the depth and topic of Fitz's speech. Many were surprised he hadn't backed out in order to grieve. He was certainly the talk of any and every political and media outlet.

Once Fitz returned to California, Olivia slowly cut herself off from the world. She neglected the wedding plans, isolated herself from family, and stopped returning Fitz's calls. Only calling him on Sundays. At first he wanted to give her space but when she requested to cancel his trip for her birthday and stopped answering or return his calls all together, he had had enough. He refused to let this destroy them.

When October rolled around, Fitz made sure to clear his schedule for a week to spend it in New York with Olivia. Sofia had offered to take a leave of absence to check up on her but Fitz declined the offer. He knew if they didn't worked through this together, it would end them. She was his everything. She was his sunshine, his breath. He refused to lose her.

* * *

**October 2004**

When Olivia walked into her condo she noticed the lights and television were on. She instinctively clutched her phone, ready to dial 911 as she backed out of the door; however, the sound of Fitz's baritone voice singing Sinatra stopped her. She talked into the living area, following the sound of his voice to the kitchen. He was in the zone, cooking pasta that he didn't even realize she was watching him. She let herself be enraptured by the sight of him so relaxed and carefree. She also smiled but she couldn't. She envied him. She hated that he was able to be so nonchalant as if nothing happened. She wanted to be carefree too. She wanted to not wake up at night, crying for hours. She wanted to not feel the ghost of her daughter's lifeless body in her arms. She wanted not to remember the anguish and despair and sadness in Fitz's eyes as they spread their their baby's ashes. She wanted to be carefree and relaxed just like him but she couldn't and it infuriated her to no end.

"What are you doing here," she asked harshly, startling Fitz.

"Livi," he smiled at her, taking in the change of appearance. Her usually ebony waves were now a rich brown hue with caramel highlights, falling pin straight down her back. He could tell she'd shed most of the weight she'd put on during her pregnancy. "You changed you hair. It looks nice."

"What are you doing here," she asked again

"I'm here to check up on you since you haven't been returning my calls," He answered, turning down the pasta. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and made his way to Olivia. He bent to give her a kiss, but she turned her head, allowing his lips to fall on her cheek.

'I don't need you here," she said adamantly, " and more importantly, I don't want you here."

"You can't just shut me out Liv," he returned as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You had no right to come here and check up on me. I'm not a child!"

"No one is treating you like a child. I"m worried about you. The woman I love. My future wife. The mother of my..." he stopped himself, unable to finish his last sentence.

"Go ahead Fitz, say it," she said bitterly staring him down. "Fine, if you won't say it, I'll say it for you. The mother of your child. Your dead daughter. That's what you wanted to say right?"

"Why are you acting like this," he grabbed her arm. "Who are you?"

"I'm the woman you killed your daughter," she spat, snatching her arm away.

"God, Liv is that what you think? That you caused this," he asked softly.

"Of course I caused this. This happened because God is punishing me," Olivia cried and Fitz looked at her incredulously.

"Why would you say that. Beth's death has nothing to do with you. You didn't cause this. Losing her was unfortunate but you heard the doctor, Liv."

"You're right, I did hear the doctor. More than likely, my early labor was caused by stress; stress I brought on myself," she reasoned, ignoring his tone of comfort. She knew the truth and refused to let him comfort her. "I refused to lighten my work load. I refused to delegate the wedding planning. I refused to help with the nursery. I"m an intelligent person. I know stress isn't good for a pregnancy but me being the stubborn person I am refused to acknowledge it. "

"Olivia," Fitz stepped closer to her, placing his palms on either side of her face as he watched her slowly crumble before her. "Listen to me. You. Did. Not. Do. This," he said slowly with great conviction and tears stuck in his voice. "You didn't kill Beth," he reiterated but she shook her head fiercely, tears streaming down her checks.

" But I did. I caused that. We both deep down I never truly wanted her. How many times did I call you in tears, fearful of the type of mother I would be. Home many times did I express my discomfort and disdain of being pregnancy. How many times did I tell you I was worried about my career," she argued as she recalled the various conversation she'd shared with him and their mothers. "I was so selfish. So worried about me and my life that I didn't think to care for Beth. What kind of mother does that Fitz," the tears continued to fall, as her voice became hoarse.

"Liv losing Bethany wasn't a punishment. She isn't gone because you made the choice to work. Do you honestly think I would have just sat back and let something happen if I saw it coming," he pulled her close to him, his warm arms wrapping around her tightly as her body shook. "You were nervous, that's normal. It's what parents do. We worry about our lives, how that tiny little person who we'll be responsible will make a great impact on is nothing unmotherly about that Livi. I'm not going to let you stand here and blame yourself. You loved that little girl as much as I did."

"Stop trying to make me feel better about what I've done, Fitzgerald."

"Olivia, look at me," he commanded. She tilted her head, her brown eyes harboring tears of guilt, sadness, and defeat as his own grey ones carried a sadness, brokeness, and sense of shame for not seeking Olivia out sooner. " I know loved Bethany and that you were a wonderful mother. You sang to her, you read to her. You decorated her nursery colors you thought would be soothing. Hell, you were already looking at the best kid care facilities. Olivia, like I told you before, not finding enjoyment in a pregnancy doesn't equate to your love for her. You adored our child and I won't have you believing otherwise."

"That doesn't change that the fact that I didn't protect. I didn't keep her safe, Fitz! I had one responsibility and I couldn't even do that. I failed Beth and I failed you," she pulled away from him yet again. She made her way to her balcony and wrapped her arms away her midsection as she stared outside.

"Liv," he stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her tense warm. "You didn't fail Beth and you didn't fail me."

"Don't lie to me.I see the way you look at me. I failed you both. Why would you want to marry someone like me. Someone who can't give you children, who can't be a good mother."

"Olivia," he spun her around to face him. " I look at you the way I do because I failed you. I should have been here for you. I should have pushed you harder, gotten you to open up or take a leave of absence. I shouldn't have let things get this far off," he pressed his forehead to hers as his own tears began to descend. " You promised me that you wouldn't leave me. You promised that you wouldn't push me away and I should have held you to that. I can't Liv...I need you," he cried brokenly, as they held onto each other.

"I'm so sorry Fitz," she gasped out, "I'm so, so, so sorry, baby. I thought," she paused as she watched him break down before her. He needed her as much as she needed him. He wasn't carefree and relaxed, is was all an act, a way to bring her comfort. "I thought, I thought you'd do better without me around, without having a constant reminder of all you've lost.

"Oh Livi, I need you, I can't make it through this without you. Not this," he revealed as they both slumped to the ground, still holding onto one another.

"I only wanted what was best for you," she pressed her small hands to his face, telling his tears trickle onto them.

"You're what's best for me. I need you to keep my sane. Talking to you, hearing your voice everyday was the only thing getting me through all this. Karen she's so broken and Bethany is gone and you're the only other person who can possibly understand what that emptiness and pain feels like, Liv. I have to go through this with you," he choked on his words. "Not by myself. Not with my family but you."

'I'm so sorry, baby," she stroked his face, before resting his head on her chest. " I thought I was doing the right thing but clearly I wasn't. We're both miserable without each other. You're right, we need another. I'm so sorry for not realizing that," she placed kissed on the top of his head.

"We can't let this destroy us. We've too good together. We have too much to life to live for this to destroy us," he murmured.

"It won't, baby. It won't," Olivia rested her head on top of his. " I miss her so much. All day, every day."

"So do I dream of what her laugh would have sounded like or what her smile would have looked like."

"I can't stop thinking of holding her in my arms and rocking her," she confessed with a sob."I just, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Neither do I," he responded in quietly. "But whatever it is, we'll do it together. I love you so much, Livi."

"I love you too, Fitz. I love you too"

They laid on the ground, wrapped into other's arms for the first time in months. They cried with each other, grieving the loss of their daughter. They cried, trying to hold onto hope that this wasn't the end of their love, their time together. They didn't know how they'd do it but they knew they get through this together because any other way was impossible.

* * *

**AN: Are you still with me? Don't fret, this isnt' the end. Remember the 1st chapter. Married and in the WH. Hold onto that. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. It'll set better soon, promise**

**twitter: babycakebriaun and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: So I broke all our hearts last chapter. Our happy couple is so broken. I decided to give you this little treat before I begin my exams. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: With You I'm Born Again**

_**I was half, not whole**_

_**In step with none**_

_**Reaching through this world**_

_**In need of one**_

_**Billy Preston & Syreeta: With You I'm Born Again**_

_**December 2003**_

"I can't believe we watched this show all day long," Fitz exclaimed as the last episode of Friend's went off. After attending various holiday and farewell functions, the couple was exhausted. Since was transitioning from California to New York, they couple decided to spend their holiday on the ranch, just the two of them. They'd had a nice, quiet holiday. They'd enjoyed a lazy day in bed; they'd volunteered during the evening, and spent time with Garrett and his family that night.

"Well, it's not my fault we were distracted," Olivia smirked as she rolled over onto her stomach. Over the holiday season, the couple finally connected on an intimate level. Their therapist had recommended it, for them to get back to the intimacy they once had but not losing themselves in lust and passion. After their breakdown in Olivia's condo, they made the decision to seek out a therapist. It was evident that this was a battle they couldn't face alone. Their weekly sessions were on Saturdays which involved Fitz flying to New York on Fridays and heading back to California on Sundays. It was a tiring process but it was worth the output.

"I disagree with you there. You found several different ways to distract me actually," he grinned.

"You gave as good as you got," she shot back.

"Yes, I did but I didn't throw you against the wall," he teased.

"I did not throw you against the wall, Fitz," she shouted, "and I didn't hear you complaining."

"Fine, you didn't throw me, you attacked me," Fitz chuckled. Olivia claimed off of the bed and walked across to the other side of the bed. She threw the comforter back and tugged of Fitz 's arm. "What are you doing," he questioned.

"I want popcorn. We've been in bed for the last three hours. I need a snack and there's nothing like popcorn here on the ranch," she smiled playful. Fitz followed her as she was still holding onto his wrist. They made their way to the kitchen, while Olivia prepared the popcorn, Fitz poured the popcorn. When everything was prepared, they made their way to the den.

"You know, I'm going to miss our time here on the ranch. Of course we can use this as a get away for long weekends but we've had some good times here," he said, still standing.

"We certainly have," she smiled softly, looking at him.

"Our first ride together. Jerry declaring that he would marry you. You beating me at poker, merciless, " he laughed with Olivia . "The first time we made love. When we conceived Bethany," he trailed off, and Olivia walked up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Out in the pool house, under the stars," she added somberly. "That was a happy night," Olivia recalled, tears welling in her ducts. Fitz maneuvered himself so that he now facing her.

"You miss her," he stated..

"All the time. We has so much planned for her, for us. She was so beautiful and this would have been her first holiday season with us and the kids. ," she expressed. Fitz moved them so that they were seated on the sofa. "Even though the doctors to us things were bleak, I was still hopeful," she sobbed, "You and I have been through so much. We've endured so much, and to think we almost lost it. To think of how I was so ready to let you go, it pains me at times. "

Fitz pressed a kiss on the top of her head a let her cry. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," he apologized, wiping the last traces of tears from her face.

"Don't apologize. She was your daughter too. I'm glad, I have you to confide in. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder," she smiled. She never wanted him to feel as if he couldn't bring up she'd learned anything since they began since Dr. Booth it was that they would only survive if they communicated openly with one another.

" No thanks needed. I'm here whenever you need me," he promised. "I hope you realize just how incredible you are," he told her. "You've accomplished so much at such a young age, you've endured more than anyone should have to and yet you're still standing. You're still living your life, trying to be happy. You truly are a beautiful person."

"Thank you, Fitz," she said, kissing him tenderly.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Do you remember that day in the park? The one with you, Kare, Jerry, and myself?" Fitz looked down at her and watched her nod. "Well that night after you fell asleep, I thought about I, and I thought about what you said to Karen . It made me realize that okay to feel the way I was feeling. As much as I miss my daughter, I know that if she had survived, she wouldn't have had a normal life. So even though she's gone, I can accept that she's better off. She doesn't have to suffer. I know that I'll never forget her, we'll keep her memory alive and I have you to thank for that."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her words had been meant to comfort Karen but she didn't realize they'd had such a profound effect on him. In a sense it was comforting to know she'd provided some of comfort to him.

"But how, how do you do it. How can you so easily come to terms with something like that?" she choked out.

"How did you come to terms with your dad's death?" he questioned her.

She stared at him perplexed, " I knew that I couldn't let it overtake my life. I knew that as much as I missed him , I'd always have something to remind me of him. I knew that he'd lived; I knew when he died, he was happy."

"That's how I'm doing it, ,that's how I'm so accepting. I know that I have my kids, my parents, you to always remind me of Bethany. I have my memories of your pregnancy, wonderful memories, and I know that she was loved unconditionally,," he answered with a tearful smile.

"I wish. I wish Iwe had more," she began,once again fighting tears. "I wonder what she would have been like. I wish we'd gotten to see her first steps, hear her first words. I wish we's gotten to know her favorite sports or her favorite food. I wanted the pitter-patter of tiny feet, and the weekends with Kare, Jerry, and Beth. I wanted that family. Sometimes, I feel this emptiness, like I'm all alone," she shared quietly.

Fitz held her face between her palms, his thumb caressing her cheek. She looked broken and he desperately wanted to take away her pain, to fix her.

"I wanted it too. I still dream of it, of her, of the nursery we planned out for her. Of Karen's list of bonding. You'll have that family one day; we'll have that family. You,me, and the kids. We'll be a family. You don't have to feel alone. You have me, I'm here, not matter what," he smiled softly, pressing a kiss against her forward.

"I love your smile," Olivia blurted out. "I'm not sure if I've ever told you that before. Your smile, it really lights up the room and melts away everything else."

Fitz laughed at her unexpected comment, "You make me smile. I miss that,when I'm gone."

"I miss it too, when you're gone, but luckily we won't have to worry about that much longer. No being on opposite ends of the country," Olivia replied, giving him a soft smile. Fitz stood and walked over to the iPod dock. He pressed play and walked back over to her, holding his hand out to her.

Cocking her head to the side, she questioned his actions, "What are you doing?"

"Dance with me," he simply asked.

Olivia listened to the beginning of Billy Preston and Syreeta's 'With You I'm Born Again fill the room.

"You want to dance, right now," she asked him.

" You look like you need to dance," Fitz reasoned, still holding his hand out to her, until she caved and took it. Fitz pulled her to him, wrapping an arm securely around her waist with her hand in the other, as her own hand rested on his shoulder. They swayed to the melody of the song in unison, as Fitz began to sing the lyrics.

**_Come bring me your softness_**

**_Comfort me through all this madness_**

**_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again _**

"You know the song," she whispered, receiving a nod and smirk from Fitz.

"I should be asking you that question,kid" he teased.

"I forgot you were an old man," Olivia laughed softly, before joining him in singing.

**_Come give me your sweetness _**

**_Now there's you, there is no weakness_**

**_Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again _**

The two danced in circles, singing in harmony, finding comfort in the lyrics. It was reflective of their life the past few months. They'd been alone, but together were stronger, they were capable of working through there grief, of finding a way to build a new life, to be born again. It was an innocent moment, yet it was filled with a level of intimacy and intensity that was indescribable; something so sweet, so pure, so all consuming that all they could do was feel. As the song tapered off, Fitz began to pull away but was stopped by Olivia.

"One more," she requested. He flashed her a grin and obliged.

"I thought you didn't want to dance," Fitz commented, as 'You and I' by Stevie Wonder began to play.

"You know me, once you get me on my feet, it's hard for me to stop," Olivia smiled at him. "Plus it's good practice for the wedding," she commented, taking Fitz by surprise. It was the first time he'd heard her talk about their wedding outside of counseling.

"That it is. Lots of good practice," he smiled down at her, taking in the warmth in her brown eyes. It was something he didn't see often, especially not after talking about Beth. "This is an interesting playlist you have here."

"It would make more sense if it wasn't on shuffle. It tells a story. A journey from sadness to finding some sort of happiness and peace in one's life," she explained. He simply nodded, finding the understanding in her eyes, before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss against her lips.

"You know you're not all that bad at this dancing thing, Bellissimo."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Beautiful."

**_Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world,_**

"For the record, I do believe we can conquer the world," Fitz declared, just to see her smile.

"Sing to me again," she requested, her eyes holding a vulnerability.

"Always."

**_I am glad at least in my life I found someone_**

**_That may not be here forever to see me through,_**

**_But I found strength in you,_**

**_I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day,_**

**_Because that's all that I am living for, you see,_**

**_Don't worry what happens to me._**

As Fitz sang the lyrics, holding Olivia in his arms ,dancing in sync, he knew that's the song they would dance to at their wedding. Nothing would stop them from being Mr. & Mrs. Grant. She brought him to life and gave him the willpower to want more in life. She inspired him. She gave him the happiness he'd yearned for. And he knew that in that moment, no matter what life threw at them, they'd make it through together.

* * *

**AN: So they aren't perfect but they're getting there. They still have a lot to work through but at least they're communicating. Fitz is about to make the move, yay! Can we discuss Fitz singing to her, *swoon* And them dancing and singing together * double swoon* And Fitz picking out their wedding song. We clearly know that these two can conquer the world. I hope you enjoyed this. Next update will be after the 15th. Happy Scandalous Thursday. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Shonda hasn't given me Scandal yet**

**AN: So see, Olitz is moving along. They are healing. I told you I wouldn't break your hearts for too long. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Here I Am**

_**You know I'll do my best**_

_**To fill you up with all the love**_

_**That I can show someone**_

_**I promise you you'll never walk alone**_

_**Well if you need a place where you can run**_

_**If you need a shoulder to cry on**_

_**I'll always be your friend**_

_**When you need some shelter from the rain**_

_**When you need a healer for your pain**_

_**I will be there time and time again**_

_**When you need someone to love you**_

_**Here I am,**_

_**Leona Lewis: Here I Am**_

**Easter 2005**

"Olivia, dear, " Cassandra called, dragging Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Cassandra," Olivia spoke warmly, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm thrilled you and Tripp were able to make it out here for the holiday," the older woman commented, standing next to Olivia.

"As am I. It's nice to be here. The ranch has a certain charm and serenity about it. I know Fitz misses it."

The couple had finally moved into their new home in TriBeCa. It had turned out beautifully, with the architect adding a homey feel the old building. Since the children were spending the holiday with Mellie, and Fitz & Liv were staying on the east for Mother's Day since it was close to finals, they chose to venture out west for Easter. It was a nice change to escape city life and enjoy the outdoors.

"I'm sure he does but he's much happier being wherever you are," Cassandra stated and Olivia hummed in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm just thinking of Bethany," Liv revealed, her fingers toying with a cross necklace. "Kathleen gave this to us when she found out we were having a little girl. It was supposed to be worn on Beth's first Easter. I just needed a moment alone, one away from all the noise to just think of her."

"I understand, dear. You just needed a moment to remember your little girl. I do the same, even after all these years. It's a hurt that you never get over."

"I'm starting to realize that. It's been a process, coming to terms with our loss especially since it happened so publicly..."

"And you're a rather private person."

"I am," Olivia looked to her side. "But it comes with the territory or being involved with a politician from a great political family."

"That may be so but some things are inexcusable. People capitalizing off your tragedy is despicable," Cassandra said fiercely. She thought the media was out of control. The fact that videos and pictures of her son and Olivia in the boutique had gone viral for the world to see only strengthened her feelings on the matter.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly. It was hurtful to watch; however, it strengthened things between Fitz and I. It forced us to face reality and seek help. I know we'll both miss her, we'll have our ups and downs but things will get better. I look at you and JR: the losses you suffered and the pain you endured. Here you are, 55 years later. It gives me hope."

"JR and I gave been survived quite a few got married quickly and many people were skeptical if we'd last, but like you said here we are 55 years later. Love, communication, and faith. Those three will get you through the rough days. The days it hurts, the days you can even fathom to look at one another, the days you don't like one another. "

"Love. Communication. Faith," Olivia repeated.

"You know I'm proud of you Olivia," Cassandra confessed, catching Olivia by surprise. "Oh don't seem so shocked, dear."

"I just wasn't expecting to hear those words," Olivia recovered quickly.

"I'm not sure why not. You've taken on a great deal these last two years. Your relationship with Tripp. The loss of your child. Planning your wedding. Your new role at the firm. The work you do in the community for the arts and youth. Yes, you had a downfall but you leaned on those around you and picked yourself up. It didn't let everything in your life be your downfall. For that, I'm proud of you," Cassandra embraced her future daughter in law.

"Thank you, Cassandra," Liv smiled.

"If you ever want to talk about Bethany or complain about Tripp and his stubbornness, you know I'm only a phone call away."

"I know. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have made it through these last months without having you there."

"You don't need to thank me. You're family. More importantly, I love you, you're my daughter. I'm always there when my children need me. ," Cassandra squeezed Liv's hand with a kind smile.

"I love you too, Mom," Olivia responded, catching Cassandra off guard by the name.

"Hey...there you are,"Fitz called as he stepped outside, interrupting the moment. "I was wondering where the two of you had disappeared to.

"Oh we were just chatting, that all," answered the older woman.

"Just some mother daughter bonding," Olivia filled in, at Fitz's expression mirrored his mother's earlier one. He made his way to his fiancee, wrapping his arms around her midsection and nuzzling her neck.

"Fitz, your mother," Olivia giggled as he nipped at her near.

"That's my cue to head back inside," Cassandra smiled.

"Thanks for the talk," Olivia said in between laughs.

"Anytime, dear. And Tripp, try to behave yourself out here," she winked before making her way inside.

"Care to share what the two of you were chatting about," Fitz questioned as he pulled Olivia closer to him, erasing the tiny space between them.

"Just life stuff. Kids. Marriage. Nothing to worry your curly little head about," Olivia answered playfully.

"My curly little head, huh," he smirked. "You seem to like my curly little head, especially when it's nestled between those luscious thighs of yours," his voice stopped as his hand trailed along her abdomen.

"Fitz," Liv sighed, tilting her head back, "you heard your mother. Behave."

"Why did you have to say the "M" word," he pouted, causing her to laugh as she turned her head to look at him.

"Because, you're starting something you can't finish right how. We're about to have dinner on Easter Sunday. "

"And your point being. God wanted the Earth to be fruitful. I say, let's work on making it fruitful," he kissed her neck.

"Fitzgerald Thomas," she exclaimed, "you are going to hell, Straight to hell! You can't quote the Bible to get sex."

"I'm just following the scripture. You can't blame me for trying," he kissed her cheek.

"What am I going to do with you," she placed her hands on top of his.

"Love me forever," he suggested.

"That's a start,"she nodded and the two feel into an easy silence taking in the scenery of the ranch. They also enjoyed the calmness that the ranch offered. Fitz's love for nature, made Olivia love the ranch and the beauty of it all. She loved standing on the deck, imagining Fitz and his sisters as children running around, riding on their horses.

"You know, I hope our marriage is similar to your parents'," Olivia spoke, breaking the silence.

"Why them?'

"They've been through so much. The loss of a multiple children. Politics. Media. Yet they're still in love. 55 years of marriage and still in love. I want that. I want to look at you at our grandchild's wedding the feel the same way I feel today," she confessed warmly.

"That' the perfect reasoning. That's the one thing I truly admire about my parents. They've found a way for their bond to withstand the tests of time. I understand wanting that."

"We'll have that. I know. We've made it this far. If we keep doing what we're doing now we'll make it. Love. Communication. Faith," she echoed Cassandra's words.

"Love. Communication. Faith," he repeated, kissing her cheek. "Just picture it. In 50 years, I'll be 90. You'll be my hot young thang still in her 70s taking care of me. All the fellas will be jealous."

"Is it bad that when I picture you at 90 the first thing that pops into my mind is your saggy balls," Olivia laughed and Fitz joined her.

"Livi, that isn't nice. You don't joke about that."

"Don't worry baby. You invest in a that little blue pill and I'll still put out. Saggy balls and all," she promised, turning her head to press her lips against him.

* * *

**April 2005**

"Livi, what are you doing," Fitz asked, watching her leave the bed. It had been their date night. Instead of going out like they normally did, both thought it was best to stay in and order takeout. They needed time to breathe. Each had been going nonstop with little time to relax. It was nice for them to be homebodies and enjoy the other's company within interruption.

"Do you have any idea how stressful wedding planning is? Even with a planner?"

"No. What does that have to do with my question?"

"I'm stressed Fitz. I want you ... I need you to fuck me" she tore off her shirt, twirling it and throwing it at Fitz who tossed it to the side. "I'm not a delicate flower and it's been too long." She went for her pants, pulling them down and stepping out. Fitz thought she looked like sin in her grey lacy panties and bra, her hair wild and flowing down her shoulders. Her breasts nearly toppling out as she reached back to undo the clasp. Fitz tossed his own t-shirt across the room.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Her bra fell to the floor.

"How could I say no ," he stood, stalking towards her as she shimmied out of her chest touched his own as she pushed his boxers down.

"I'm taking this a a definite yes" she looked to his hard length.

"I always rise to the challenge" he countered as Liv nodded, licking her lips. He pushed her hair away from her shoulder, so he could get the whole visual. She was completely naked and a true vision before him.

"A man like you…" she walked around, circling him, running her hand down his back. "brains, brawn, and sex appeal never backs down. "she nipped his earlobe, her breasts pressing against him with a hand snaking around to his waist.

"I guess I'm going to have to take what I want though" Olivia grabbed him, and he groaned, leaning back against her. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"No…"

"No?" She sounded surprised, jacked him faster. He smacked her hand away and turned around.

"No." She grinned, stepping back.

"Get on the bed," his look predatory. She squealed, running, hopping onto the bed. "Lie back," she crinkled her brows, sitting up.

"You, get in here and lie back." She pulled Fitz onto the bed. He went with it, getting comfortable as she straddled him, her breasts face. He groaned, palming them, pinching and pulling her nipples. He knew exactly what she was doing. It was a challenge. He'd play along for a while.

"Fuck." Liv tossed her head back. "Your touch. I love how rough you can be. Drives me wild."

Fitz sat up, biting one while his fingers tweaked the other.

"Come here," he whispered. She smiled, bending. Their mouths met, her hair curtaining her face. He palmed her cheek, kissing her deeply, tongues tangling, bodies rocking against each other. Liv leaned away, grasping him, aligning then. Fitz moaned when she let her weight drop and he entered her.

"Fuck," he sighed, forgetting his plan. She felt too good.

"Uh-huh," she sighed, picking up a rhythm. She took his hands, bringing them above his head, going faster. She whimpered, grinding into him.

"You…" was all he could say, panting for air, in awe of her, in awe of how she made him forget. "Let go of my hands," he requested and she pulled back. With his hands free, a growl fell from his lips, grasping her hips and moving her even faster. She cried out, reaching up and grasping her hair.

"Keep doing that," he said, gnawing his lip. He looked at her face, listened to her breathing, felt her body and knew what was coming. He needed to take control of the situation. "Stop," he called as her chest heaved, her hips halting.

"What's wrong?" Liv blew out a breath.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you have all the control"

"You suck, Fitz. I was so close..."she slapped his chest.

"I know," he chuckled, holding her close and turning them over as he left her warmth.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, not the other way around. You know I aim to please," his whisper low, running his nose along her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before he bit down; finger twirling around her sensitive nub.

"Spread 'em," he voice forceful and her legs fell open, staring into his eyes.

"Kiss me," she asked and he shook his head.

"You have to ask nicely, Sweet Baby. You're at my mercy now."

"Kiss me please, Bellissimo?"

"That's more like it," he smirked, leaning over, placing an open-mouthed kiss on her heart; his lips lingering and peppering loud kisses up her neck. She giggled and mewled melting into the mattress. Fitz groaned, needing, wanting her pussy; his fingers parted her lips to rub down the center, gently entering her, slowly pumping in and out, hid thumb making circles .

"So fucking wet," he heard the slippery sound he was all too familiar with before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Fitz," She dug her nails into his forearm. "Oh my God," she lifted her head to watch his hand. "Just…"her head fell back, a loud moan getting caught in her throat.

"Let me hear you, Livi. No one is around. It's just us."

"Too good." she squeaked. As Fitz sped up his pace, she became more vocal, driving him wild.

"You like that?" he went faster. "Look at my hand as it fucks you." Her eyes widened, a look of complete ecstasy in them, her lips parted as he bit her nipple.

"You're so fucking amazing, perfect," his gaze went back to her face to catch her staring at the ceiling.

"Look at my hand," Fitz commanded as Liv blew out a breath, staring down.

"Fuck."

"Such a dirty mouth."

"You...you cause..." She gritted out, unable to form a complete sentence, becoming rigid, milking his fingers; she was coming. "Oh my God . . ."her hips rose, her hands guiding his forearm, making his fingers go knuckles deep with more force.

"My Sweet Baby." Fitz watched her toes curl, her eyes roll as he brought his fingers to his mouth.

He pushed his tongue into her wetness hard. She moaned softly and grabbed the back of his head, tugging on his curls in fistfuls. Fitz darted his tongue in and out of her faster and harder. Liv arched her back, crying out, thankful for havingthe space all to themselves. She ground her hips on his tongue as he bit down on her bundle of nerves and gripped her ass in his hands, nearly lifting the lower half of her body off the bed.

"Fuck, Fitz baby," Liv moaned, leaning up on her elbows so she could watch. His tongue was darting in and out, sliding as deep as he could get it with each stroke. Shifting his eyes up to mine, he smirked and Liv was done for. Falling back into the sheets, Liv shuddered as her release washed over her.

"Whoa." She faced me. "Just…wow." And as he watched her climax, his own breath hitched, muscles tight, coiled, and ready to spring.

"I'll show you wow."

Tired of restraining himself, he crashed his mouth to her, knees parting her legs. He slammed into her quickly, both letting out sighs of contentment. Liv moved below, getting comfy, and he pulled her hips closer, his forehead leaning to hers.

"God," she whispered.

"What," he pulled back to thrust into her hard, his palms spanning her head, his elbows leaning on either side. She cried out, shaking her head.

"Nothing," Her nails clawed his shoulders, he reveled in that pain, hitching her thigh over his hip, going deeper and faster, coming all the way out just to fall back in.

"Don't lie. Tell me what you want, " He bit her lip, sucking it back.

"Harder," she requested.

"Good." he leaned back, holding her hips, fucking her with no abandon in a hypnotizing way that made her breasts bounce.

"Who fucks you this good? Huh?"

"You, Fitz!" she shouted.

"That's right. Me." he groaned, grabbing her ankle to toss her over. She got on all fours quickly, sticking her ass out. He smacked it, and then rubbed out the sting. "This ass," he groaned as he entered her again, fingers digging into her hips, thumbs pressing into the dimples of her back, pulling and pushing her on and off, watching himself disappear into her .

His heart was practically beating out of his chest, his breath shallow, a fire building in his gut. He sped up, hands trailing up her back to grasp her hair, and then he wrapped it around his palm, pulling her up, her back flush against his chest.

"Christ." He tried to kiss her, but he missed, landing on her cheek. While he still had her hair, hid other hand held her shoulder, wanting to get deep enough. They weren't close enough.

"Fitz " Liv panted. "God"

"Yes" he grunted, letting go of her hair to spank her ass. He love watching it jiggle, so he repeated.

"Harder," she requested, reaching forward to grab onto the headboard. She needed something to hold onto. She was going into sensory overload.

"You're so dirty, Livi" he raised his hand, excited, a smile on his face as it came down with force, a loud thwack sounding filling the room. Olivia hissed, hitting back against his abs harder. She loved it.

"Only for you," she moaned. "Again...Jesus...I'm so close."

"Like this," his hand came down again, making contact.

"Fuck...Fitz, yes," she called out, meeting his movements and smirking at him from over her shoulder.

"This is what you wanted, to be fucked without a care in the world," he growled out and she nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it. Be loud. Use your words."

"Jesus...I... I can't."

"Unless you want me to stop, yes you can,"he threatened and was met with a whimper.

"Please...no...Shit...yes...I want this , Fitz. I...Don't stop, please...baby...don't," she begged, his hand spanking and kneading her as he they met with great force. "Fitz," she cried out, arching her back and clamping down around him. That was his undoing

"Livi" he gritted his teeth, letting go. "Fuck" he roared, still coming was an animalistic grunt ripped through him; his body stiff, holding Olivia's ass as if his life depended on it, keeping them connected. "Holy fuck." he gasped for air, falling on top of her. He stayed in that position for a while, before rolling over to his side, spent with sweat soaking him . Liv's face was flushed and so was her ass.

"Fitz," Olivia panted. "That was..."

"Intense," he began. "I'm sorry." he swallowed, rubbing along those reddened spots on her behind. He stood, making his way to the master bathroom to grab a washcloth.

"Don't apologize . . . I loved it. Exactly what I wanted, " she grinned, as he ran the wet fabric along her thighs, "You got rough with me. I love that you're tender, loving, and adorning but sometimes I just need you to talk dirty and screw my brains out"

"I'll remember that for future references," his chuckled at her forwardness.

"I'm serious, Fitzgerald. If it had been too much, if you had crossed a line I would have said something. I'm not made of porcelain. I know...I know I gave you quite the scare after Beth but baby I'm okay."

"I know. I never want to hurt you."

"You won't. I know how to use my words," she assured and he nodded.

"Stay like this," he whispered against her lips.

"You love me like this" she giggled, not moving off her stomach. Fitz trailed his finger over the marks he'd left on her bottom. Fitz scooted closer to kiss her ass cheeks, wanting to make it up to them. He then nipped at the right cheek, making her yelp. "You can't apologize for spanking me and then bite me."

"I'm just following directions. It does read 'bite me', Livi," he teased, placing another kiss over the spot he'd just bit. "And you are most certainly correct. I do enjoy having you like this. We haven't done that in a while, I want to savor the moment."

"If you're going to keep doing that, savor away."

* * *

"You look happy, relaxed. Nice change from last week," Camille commented as she and Liv shared kettle corn.

"I am. I'm delegating more, and I'm found an excellent way to relieve the stress," Olivia winked, sipping on her wine.

"By stress relief you mean FGIII rocked your world," Camille teased.

"He always rocks my world, Cami, always."

"How could I forget with all those frequent trips downtown."

"That is always welcome but Cami, he had me calling for Jesus."

"I can see that. It's all in the walk. He just screams 'my dick is the size of Texas and I know how to use it.'," Camille said bluntly and Liv choked on her wine.

"We are not going to go there, Cami. Let's just say God was in an extremely giving mood when he made that man," Olivia grinned, her mind wandering to thoughts of Fitz.

"Well, I'm glad you've found a way to relieve your stress. You've had some rough months; it's nice to know the two of you haven't drifted apart."

"We're finding our new normal. We're in a good place now. We're planning our marriage, thinking of our future. Where we picture ourselves five years from now," Liv shared with a small smile.

"And where might that be, Libby?"

"In five years from now, Fitz and I will be in DC. We'll hopefully have another little one and a dog. "

"DC as in 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue?"

"Yes, as in Pennsylvania Avenue," Olivia gave a nod of confirmation.

"Fitz as President... I can see that. Now you as First Lady," Cami trailed in a teasing tone.

"Watch it," Liv jab her side playfully.

"I'm just saying. I know you, Libby. You aren't one to hold your tongue on things."

"Your absolutely right, and I'm the first to admit that. If biting my tongue on certain matters and playing nice is what has to be done, I'll do it. I knew coming into this relationship what Fitz's aspirations were. I know what I can handle. While being First Lady isn't the same as sitting on committees and dealing with clients it's still purposeful. I refuse to be the reason he doesn't attempt to follow his dreams. Plus, I'd make a brilliant First Lady if I say so myself," Olivia boasted.

"The two of you have talked this out I see?"

"Thoroughly. If the first five years of our marriage-what some would call the make it or break it phase-is going to occur during a crucial time in our careers, we want to be as prepared as we can be. We aren't going to let work tear us apart."

"Well if anyone can do it, it's the two of you. You simply adore another. There is so much love and admiration and respect between the two of you it's almost sickening."

"Oh stop it, we aren't that bad," Olivia denied. Karen had told her watching her and Fitz together was like looking at a Disney movie. Of course, she'd chalked that to Karen's age, but after hearing it from other people she was starting to see it.

"You are, Libby. It's endearing though. Makes me hopeful that I'll have that some day."

"Speaking of your love life, there's a guy..." Olivia began but was quickly cut off my her cousin.

"Nope, don't want to hear. You promised me you wouldn't turn into one of those people who tries to set everyone else up now that you've found your soul mate," Cami retorted.

"Actually I was going to tell you that one of my guests from the house warming party was interested in you," she shared. "Give me some credit, Cami. I've known you your entire life, womb friends remember. I know you better than that," Liv defended.

"So tell me then, what's his name?"

"Dominic. I met him will I was in law school."

"Oh Dominic," Camille replied, attempting to suppress a smile.

"Thought you'd like to hear that. Dom is great and you made quite the first impression. He wanted your number, but you know I don't go around giving out numbers. He told me if you were interested to give you his information. "

"Give me the number. We had a nice time at the party and if you vouch for him then I know he's a decent person," Camille said coolly.

"Oh stop trying to be all calm. I can tell he also made a noteworthy impression," Olivia smiled as her cousin's giddiness.

"He did but I won't comment any further until I see where things may go," Cami sipped on her wine. "If I'm lucky, I just may have a date to your wedding. Speaking of your wedding, am I still tagging along for your next dress fitting?"

"If you still have the day off. It'll be the perfect day out. Go to the spa. Do a little shopping. We haven't spent much time together. Between my new responsibilities at the firm and your residency our schedules never seem to coincide."

"Then it's a date... You know, Libby, I'm happy that everything is falling into place for you," Camille rested her head on Olivia shoulder.

"As I am. Soon it'll be your turn. God bless whoever decides to marry you."

"Way to ruin the moment," Camille laughed. It was nice to see Olivia at ease after the year she'd had. Fitz was good for her. They fit together like puzzle pieces, completing the other perfectly.

* * *

Fitz waited for the waiter to leave their table before he looked to his children. They were spending the weekend in the city with him. Normally they'd stay at the loft, cooking and eating as a family; however, Liv was out of town at a conference so Fitz decided to take the kids out.

"What do you all want to do today?"

"Well, Jerry and I wanted to know if you'd help us pick out a Mother's Day gift for Liv. Keith already helped us pick one out for Mom," Karen answered nervously. Just as Olivia had hit rock bottom and was making an upward climb, so was Fitz's oldest. Losing her sister had taken its toll on the young girl. Between accepting the new changes in both her parents' lives, the move from the only home she'd know, and the sudden loss of her sister, Karen had quite a bit to work. Though. She rarely talked about her Beth which was why Fitz was taken by surprise she'd even brought up Olivia and Mother's Day. Certainly she had made much progress, finding a new normal, but she still had her moments of sadness.

" You want to get Liv a Mother's Day gift," his question came in a surprised tone.

"Yup,"Jerry began. "She's Beth's mommy. Just cause Beth isn't here that doesn't mean Livi stops being a mommy. Just like I don't stop being a big brother, right Dad?"

"Well," Fitz began, processing his son's logic. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't thought of idea, " you're absolutely correct. We'll go out and find Liv a gift. I'm certain she'll love it."

"Good," both Grant children said in unison.

"I don't want Liv to be too sad on Mother's Day. She's a great mom, and she's going to be the best stepmom ever," Karen declared.

"You know, you too are wonderful kids. The absolutely," Fitz professed, overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness and kindness of his children.

"We know," Jerry boasted. "We're the best. We're Grants ,and Grants for the best. "

"Yes we are. Yes we certainly are," Fitz chuckled.

* * *

**May 2005**

It was the weekend before Mother's Day and Karen & Jerry were spending the weekend in the city with Fitz and Olivia. The weather unseasonably warm, and they'd spent their time together engaging in various outdoor activities. Fitz, Karen, and Jerry designed the weekend to cater around Olivia. Since the children couldn't be with her during the actual Mother's Day Weekend, they wanted to make it seem as realistic as possible. They'd treated her to a spa morning, breakfast in bed, and a day of shopping. After they'd rode the fairy both and took in the beauty of the island. They were planning to catch an outdoor movie to finish out their Sunday afternoon before the kids headed back to New Hampshire.

"Before we leave, the kids have something they want to give you," Fitz stopped Olivia who was putting on her windbreaker.

"There's more," her tone came in surprise. "You three have spoiled me all weekend long."

"It's because we love you," Jerry ran to give her a hug.

"What he said," Fitz kissed her cheek.

"Here you go, Liv" Karen held out a turquoise rectangular shaped box that was tied off with white ribbon. Olivia carefully opened a box and greeted with gold, heart shaped bracelet. On the bracelet, was three different charms. The first was a ballet slipper. The second a soccer ball. The third a pink bow. "The slipper represents our mutual love for ballet and dance. The soccer ball is because both you and Jer like soccer. The bow is for Bethany since she was your first little girl. When you and Daddy have more kids, you can add to it.

"Livia, do you like it," Jerry questioned eagerly.

"Like it? I love it," Olivia answered with tears in her eyes. "Come here the two of you," she held her arms wide open. "Thank you both so much," she squeezed him tightly, overcome with emotion. She had truly been dreading Mother's Day but the thoughtfulness of Karen and Jerry were truly moving.

"You come here too," Olivia motioned to Fitz who was standing back, taking in the scene before him. He heart had swelled as he watched his children with the woman he loved. As she wrapped all three of him in his arms, he knew he was exactly where he belonged. They were his heart, his home.

"Dad, you're smushing me," Jerry wiggled, causing the tender embrace to end,

"Sorry, Bud," Fitz chuckled, ruffling his son's dark hair.

"So you really love it," Karen asked Olivia.

"Yes, Kare. I truly love it," Olivia assured, as Fitz placed the bracelet on her arm. "I love the thought you put into it and the significance of the charms. More than anything, I love and appreciate what you and your brother have done," she spoke as her emotions betrayed her two tears rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Livia," Jerry rubbed her arm with concern

"They're happy tears, Jerry. I promise," Olivia smiled. "And thank you for helping them," she pressed a warm kiss to Fitz's lips. "I love you, Fitz."

"Love you too, Livi," he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I love the two of you, also. More than you'll ever know," Olivia looked to Karen and Jerry. They may not have been her own children but she loved them just as she did Beth. They'd found their way into her heart and had taken permanent residence. It may not have been the Mother's Day she's initially imagined but it was certainly one she's never forget. The most important where there and she was loved.

* * *

**AN: Didn't you love the talk between Olivia and Cassandra. And 90 year old Fitz with saggy balls, I'm foolish I know. And Liv & Fitz are some freaks. Did ya'll see 2.08. Yup that confirmed my suspicions and fueled that scene. Liv is trying to play match maker for her best friend. And aren't Karen & Jerry the sweetest children out their. Let me know what you think. Until next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Happy New Year lovelies! I hope you all have had a wonderful holiday season for those who celebrate any of the several holidays that have occurred over the past weeks. For those who had questions about certain characters from Walk Away being used in this story. While some names and personalities are the some, the character's role won't necessarily be the same. Happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: You Put a Move On My Heart**

_**baby our loves like a melody playing for us**_

_**in the sweetest key you could find the music of life**_

_**and when we touch there's the warmest glow**_

_**heat in the passion that heaven knows it's a dream**_

_**just for you, you and me...and baby I know**_

_**I've got a real thing the love of my life**_

_**someone who needs me and he feels me with pride**_

_**baby now, now and forever, we'll never part**_

_**cause you're the world to me you put a move on my heart**_

_**Tamia: You Put a Move On My Heart**_

**May 2005**

Fitz stood in the doorway of the master bathroom, watching as Olivia swept her ebony tresses into a low ponytail. She'd fussed at him not too long ago for letting her drift to sleep without wrapping her hair. She'd spent nearly two hours in the salon the day before but one would never know it. After preparing their meal, flowing in harmony as they cooked together and shared details of their day, and enjoyed their meal with a glass of red wine as they discussed their wedding and plans for their upcoming date night, the couple found themselves pressed against their informal dining table, feasting off of one another.

Neither knew exactly when or how they'd made up to their room, let alone their bed. The last thing Olivia could recall was toying with the hairs on Fitz's chest while he massaged her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. She woke to find her hair in a braid. While the sentiment was sweet and thoughtful, it didn't remedy her puffy roots that had thoroughly been sweated out. Fitz just smirked at her, claiming she had no objects the previous night and continued to brush his teeth.

"You look lovely," he complimented, his eyes shining with adornment as he drank her in.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she turned, following him into their room. "You should change your tie though," she suggested, as she took in the fabric draped around his neck. "I know you're conducting interviews today but it's not the conversation piece you want to have," she laughed lightly, her fingers pulling the silky fabric from his body.

Olivia stepped back, giving him a complete once over and hummed. She stepped inward again, this time standing tiptoe to undo the buttons of his shirt. Her tiny hands smoothed down his collar before she took yet another step backwards to repeat her actions.

"No tie?"

"No tie," she nodded, "it makes you more welcoming and approachable."

"What would I do without you," his arms snaked around her waist as he dipped his head to meet her lips.

"You'd survive," she mumbled against his lips. She then peppered three kisses against his lip. They were quick and seemingly innocent yet the held much more significance. One kiss for each word. I. Love. You.

She pulled away from Fitz and walked toward their bed where she'd placed her shoes. Carefully, she sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wrinkle her clothing. As usual, she looked down to see her fiancé kneeling before her, her foot resting in his hands. Tilting his head upward with a smirk, his fingers massaged the supple skin of her lower leg and foot. He watched as she pursued her lips together, suppressing a moan. He slipped her foot into her heels and turned his attention to the other.

"You do this every morning," she breathed out, attempting to collect herself.

"You do that ," Fitz grinned as his fingers pressed into the arch of her foot, evoking a moan, "every morning."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a foot fetish," Olivia accused with a giggle as he slipped her manicured toes into her five inch, peep toe heels.

"Actually, I have an Olivia Carolyn Pope fetish," he corrected. He placed her foot down gently, leaning forward to kiss her nose.

"That, that I can live with," Olivia cupped his face, brushing her nose against his. She nipped at his bottom lip in a teasing manner, pulling back slightly, her eyes offering a playful smile. Fitz leaned into her, brushing his lips to hers. He sucked her bottom lip between his own. Olivia glided her tongue out to meet his. Her fingers moved up his face to weave through his dark curls. Knowing they didn't have time to get riled up, Olivia pulled away. She rested her forehead against his in silence as they waited for their breathing to regulate.

"Is this what I have to look forward to tonight?"

"That all depends on you baby," Olivia leaned back, allowing him to stand. They had tickets to the NYCB for their date later that evening.

"Livi, you know I love to wine and dine you," Fitz held his hand out to her. Olivia placed hers in his, stepping down from the bed.

"You do love to spoil me," she smiled up at him.

"You deserve you," he glanced at his watched as he followed his fiancée down the stairs. Staying a few steps behind her to appreciate how she filled out the pants of her suit nicely. "Do you think we have time for a coffee run?"

"We do if you stop staring at my ass," she answered in a sassy tone.

"As much as I do love your rear end, I love spending time with you more, but tonight, you're mine," he wrapped his arm around her as they made their way out the door.

* * *

Olivia wore a sheer Grecian gown by Lanvin. With its twisted shoulder straps and bronze waist bands, it was simple and sexy. She opted to pin loose curls into an updo to complete the Grecian look. It was simple and stunning like the dress. She kept her makeup light, nothing too drama.

She stood in the doorway of their closet, admiring the sight before her. Her fiancé in a tux, not a curl gelled out of place. Olivia was unsure how'd she keep her hands off him for hours. It was going to be difficult.

"Baby, aren't you…" Fitz broke off as he turned around and caught sight of Olivia smiling at him. "Livi," he whispered after a few moments of silence with his eyes drinking her.

"You like" , she gestured to herself, even though the answer was written on his face.

"You're stunning, Livi. I'm not sure that we should go out with you looking like that," If I could make a man that looked like my man practically drool at the sight of me, I was doing alright.

"Oh you're taking me somewhere, Dr. Grant, and I mean somewhere outside of this house. I didn't spend hours getting dolled up just to sit around and eat Chinese with you"

"Don't knock eating Chinese in formal wear until you try it, " he laughed, walking closer to her, taking her hand and tugging her closer to him. "Although the last thing I'd be eating is Chinese."

Olivia laughed as his fingers traced over her shoulders. "Can I kiss you or will I ruin the masterpiece?"

"You never have to ask to kiss me," Liv simply brushed his lips with hers and pulled away. Seeing him in a tux was her undoing and she knew she had little self-control.

"That's enough for now," he gave a pout which made it so hard to behave. "Are you ready," she asked, trying to remind him they had places to be other than their extremely comfortable bed.

"I'm ready," he replied.

"In case I don't say it again, you look very dapper, Dr. Grant " she touched his lapels and smoothed the material over his shoulders.

"You look rather dazzling yourself, Miss Pope," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"May I seat you, Dr. Grant?" a man with an Italian accent asked Fitz.

"Thank you." he them to a table in the back, which offered a wonderful view of scenery outside. Fitzgerald pulled out Olivia's chair, and shd smiled at him as she sat .

"I see you're using the manners Cassandra taught you ," Liv teased Fitz when he sat after assuring she was all squared away.

"Well it is date night. I have to break them out every now and then to show that chivalry isn't dead just yet" he winked at her.

"You're just...you're everything I dreamed and more," she smiled truthfully. He was almost too good to be true, and somehow he was. It was mind blowing. The man who seated them gave the menus and offered some wine. Fitz looked at her and she nodded, giving him the okay to picked out something.

"What are you having" he questioned as he slid his hand on her leg under the table.

"Chicken Parmesan," she answered just as their waitress came over and stopped in her tracks when she saw Fitz, and Olivia was taken aback.

"Governor Grant" the woman smiled in heavily accented English, and Fitz flashed her his politician smile.

"Maribel, correct? Jeffrey's sister."

"You remember," the woman's voice a little surprised.

"Of course I remember," he chuckled before turning to Olivia. "Maribel's younger brother was one of the kids I used to work with at the center in California. Very talented boy," he beamed and Olivia gave a nod of understatement. It was sweet for her to watch the interaction between the two, now knowing the history.

"Oh thank you, Gov. Grant. Jeffrey enjoyed working with you very much. It was always a highlight in his week. You encouraged him."

"No thanks needed, he's a good kid. Maribel, this is my fiancée Olivia," he introduced, pride and elation written across his face.

" It's nice to meet you," Liv smiled warmly.

"Same to you and congratulations."

"Thank you," the couple responded in unison and Maribel laughed at how in sync they were.

"What brought you to New York," he inquired.

"Theater and modeling. I have rehearsal for my first play after my shift is complete. The restaurant is very accommodating."

"Congratulations," the couple smiled warmly at her at the same time once again, causing the young woman to blush.

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled out two cards. "This is my business card and this is Olivia's. Be sure to call one of us with the details of opening night and the location. We'll come out and support you."

"Oh you don't have to do that" Maribel said politely.

"Nonsense, I remember you're work from when you were in college. Plus, Olivia and I are both lovers of the fine arts. Right, Livi," he glanced at Olivia quickly with a smile.

"Of course. I adore the theater. It would be nice for you to have a familiar face in the crowd. After the wedding, we can have you over for dinner. It can't be easy living so far away from home," Olivia offered kindly in assurance.

"You both are very gracious." Maribel blushed. "I promise to call," she nodded. "Here's your wine," she held out the bottle, her hand shaking from the excitement. Fitz stood and took the bottle from her.

"I've got it," he said and poured both of them a glass and set the bottle on the table before sitting down.

"What would you like," Maribel asked Olivia.

"Chicken parmesan, please. "

"Lasagna for me, thanks," Fitz told her.

Maribel scooted away to get and Fitz spoke after she was out of earshot.

"What?"

"She seems like a sweet young lady. I think we made her night by offering to watch her performance. I hope we didn't throw her for too much of a loop and she doesn't have difficulty with the orders."

"I don't care how long it takes. I'm enjoying the company immensely," Fitz grinned, taking her hand, their fingers interlocking across the table.

"Right back at you , handsome. You know, there's a few people staring at you"

"Same to you, beautiful. Guess we're still the it couple for some people. The perks of being a Grant."

"Do you really think it'll die down after the wedding" Olivia inquiried and he nodded.

"Maybe not right away, but yeah. We'll be a pretty boring. No break ups, no cheating scandals, no nasty drug problems, " he made her laugh.

"Didn't you know I'm having an affair with Garr and your father" he joined in her laughter.

"Just be sure to keep it discrete so we stay out of the media."

"Count on it," she told him, grinning at their silliness. Who gave a damn that there were several eyes on them? Olivia was having fun with him. Fitz played with her fingers and looked into her eyes.

"You don't like to share. I'd hate to be the cause of you killing your father and best friend, and winding up in prison. You're too pretty for prison, you'd never make "

"As long as I got conjugal visits, I'd find a way to make it," he chuckled.

"Dirty old man," she responded, laughing with him. "Although you couldn't divorce me for infidelity if you wanted those visits."

"You're already my wife in my heart," Fitz declared and her heart leapt a little at the casual way he said wife. "You'll never be my ex-wife, baby," he swore just as their food came out.

"Better not be," she pretended to warn him, tempering her words with a smile and giggle.

Dinner was delicious, and Fitz and Olivia talked the whole way through. He updated her on his research article and she informed him of happenings at work. They soon shifted to wedding talk. With less than months to go, crunch time was approaching. Luckily for them, Chloe, their wedding planner was brilliant and everything flowed seamlessly.

"If you were practicing law, what would you be doing," Fitz questioned, steering their conversation in a different direction.

"Something in the PR realm perhaps," she reached across to feed him the last bit of her tiramisu as he listened intently.

"Thank you" he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

" Welcome, baby. I'd even go back to school for a degree in anthropology to work in the private sector. You'd be surprised how many Fortune 500 companies bring anthropologists in during mergers and acquisitions to assist in negotiations and even handling management changes from within the company. If I had forgone the corporate world all together, I would have been a dancer of some sort. Perhaps ballet or modern. You know how much I love it."

"So I've learned. Why else would you go studio every Saturday. That's what I love about you. You're beyond intelligent. You can do whatever you want, including nothing at all, which is my preference for impure and selfish reasons," Liv wrinkled her nose and made him laugh. "I know, that's not an option, that's what makes you my Livi."

"You're right, it isn't an option. I'm aware that I'll never be on equal footing with you, financially, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit around with my feet up lounging at the pool all day while you work your ass off." He squeezed her hand.

"I know, baby. I love that about you. Although I do hope you lounge at the beach house now and then in some barely there bikini. For the record, I wouldn't be working I'd. I'd be lounging around with you too enjoying my favorite cupcake, "he smirked at her. That was her man and she had to laugh.

"You're incorrigible. Two ivy league educated attorneys, spending every waking moment together. That's a recipe for disaster."

"Not if we have sex and talk all day. Also, I love it went you use cool words like incorrigible." Fitz exclaimed and she giggled.

"You're such a weirdo."

"And you love me," he pointed out, as if was even a question.

"I do," she agreed, leaning forward and kissing him. He moaned into her mouth and slipped his arms around me.

"Ready to go, Livi," Fitz looked at her and Olivia nodded.

* * *

Fitz stepped out of his boxers, ridding himself of the last article of clothing between them. Olivia's dark hair covered her shoulders, free from its earlier pinned up state as her chest rose and fell in anticipation. Olivia licked her lip as her eyes swept over his body. Unable to wait any longer, Fitz pulled her back into his arms. Their lips came together in a slow and denial kiss, hands gliding over one another's body. They walked back slowly, lips still locked until they hit their bed. It didn't slow down their efforts, parting long enough to crawl onto the bed.

He slowly ran his hands down her body, stopping to caress her breasts and toy with her pert nipples. She arched towards him and Fitz took one in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, scraping it with his teeth.

"Baby," Olivia moaned, bringing her hands to the back of his head, holding him in place. He moved one hand between her legs, reveling in her hot wetness as his fingers slid through her folds and around her clit. Before long, she was gasping his name and tugging his hair. He kissed his way back to her lips. She rocked her hips, trying to get him to press deeper.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered, as he pushed two fingers into her. He loved the sounds she made for him. Gasps and sighs. Whimpers and moans. And his name. The way she said his name, it was like a prayer. Fitz kissed her and crooked his fingers to rub against the spot that drove her wild. She fisted the sheets as he stroked her until she cried out, arching off the bed and coming undone.

Fitz moved between her legs and stretched above her, kissing her as he aligned their bodies, sliding along her center and teasing them both. She bit her lip and gave him a slight nod before he pushed into her, burying himself in her warmth. She was hot and tight and slick. Being inside her was the sweetest torture.

"Christ...Livi," he groaned into her neck, biting her flesh.

"Fuck, you feel good," Olivia moaned, raising her hips meet his. Fitz pulled back and began to move, driving in and out of her in long, deep strokes. "Shit , Fitz baby. I can't... Please."

Fitz knew that voice, that face. He knew what she needed and gave her more. He thrust harder and faster, pounding into her. Her body arched inwards as he played her like an instrument. He continued his pace until her body began to tighten around him. Her fingers dug into his ass, and her whole body stiffened.

Her muscles clenched as she went over the edge, crying out his name. It was like music to his ears, a symphony reaching its climactic note. A joyous sound one could never tire of. That was what did 'd done this to her. He made her gasp and cry and thrash her head. He orgasm, her cry they were his. She was his.

The orgasm that he'd been fighting coursed through him. He grunted and shoved into her one last time. His release came long and hard. Panting and spent, he rolled to the side to not crush her, and she curled against him.

After a few minutes, he got up to get a wet washcloth. When he came back to the room, he tenderly ran the warm fabric along her thighs. When he was done, he fling the cloth in the direction of the hamper. Liv snuggled against his side and her hand stroking across his collarbone.

"Mm... That was..." she trailed off, giggling. "Wow."

"It was," he agreed, lightly trailing my fingers down her side, "see, unlike you, I don't judge when you use 'wow' to describe out sex life, even if you do have three degrees from Harvard and one from Yale," he teased.

"I wish I had a comeback but my mind is just mush."

"You'll come up with one when I least expect it," he kissed her nose.

The loft was quiet except for the sound of their breathing mixed with the bustling noises of the city. The couple stayed like that for a while, gently touching each other, enjoying the comfortable silence. Eventually, she shifted in his arms, so they were spooning.

"Livi?"

"Yes," her voice was muffled and quiet, as if she was almost asleep.

"I love you," he tightened his arms around her. She rolled over to face Fitz, her fingers tracing his lips.

"Fitz, I love you too. Dinner was wonderful. The ballet was breathtakingly beautiful," she gazed up at him, "Definitely one of my favorite date nights to date," she pressed her lips to his.

Olivia rested her head on his chest. Fitz pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. He agreed with her completely, it was one of his favorite date nights also. He closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him in.

* * *

**AN: Aren't they adorable. We're getting close to wedding: less than two months. Drop we line. Let me know what you all think. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and chatting with me via twitter & tumblr. Also if you look at my fanfic profile you can find a link for all things MtG, including where to fine sneak peeks. You all rock. May 2013 be a prosperous year for you all! **

**twitter: babycakebriauna and babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal**

**AN: Not much to say since the update is about a week late. Fluff & smut down below. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Give Good Love**

_**Now you're here like you've been before  
And you know just what I need  
It took some time for me to see  
That you give good love to me baby  
So good, take this heart mine into your hands  
You give good love to me  
Never too much  
Baby you give good love **_

_**-Whitney Houston: You Give Good Love**_

**Father's Day 2005**

Olivia walked into the master bedroom just as Fitz was placing his shirt in the hamper. Despite the kids' presence, he'd been unusually quiet all weekend. Olivia didn't push for answers, realizing he was trying to work things out internally and hoping he'd be out of his funk by the end of the day. While Fitz had certainly put on a good show for the kids, she could tell something was eating away at him. On most holidays, Fitz's was upbeat and joyful; however, this particular day he was subdued and reserved.

"Would you like to take a bath together," Olivia offered up knowing it would soothe him.

"That would be nice," he nodded. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Jerry is knocked out, and Karen was reading," she replied as she made her way into their bathroom to prepare to run the water. Fitz trailed after her with robes and towels in tow. He leaned against the sink,watching Olivia silently prepare their bath and undress. He observed tied her hair on the top of her head in a messy bun before she dipped her toes into the water to test it out. When she thought it was just right, she turned to Fitz and extended her hand to him and lured him towards their tub.

Olivia eased into the tub first and scooted back, making room for Fitz to sit between her legs. The water made a sloshing noise as he settled into the hot water. He leaned his head back against her chest and sighed as the warm water lapped against his body. They reclined together into the relaxing heat in silence. After a few minutes of sitting quietly together,

" Close your eyes," Olivia began to cup bathwater in her hands and pour it over his head, chest, and ,shoulders. She then reached for the body washed and wash cloth to run it along his abs, leaving a trail of suds. As she moved the fabric along his shoulder blades and down the length of his arms, With his eyes still closed, he let all his troubles sink into the water.

"Want to tell me what's been bothering you all weekend," she rested her chin on shoulder.

"Bethany," he whispered, "I miss her."

"Oh baby," Olivia wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his collarbone. "You're allowed to miss her. She's still your daughter."

"It would have been my first Father's Day with her. By now she'd probably be walking and babbling. Last year this time I was feeling her kick, playing songs on my guitar, and now she's gone. And with the wedding coming up, I can't stop thinking of her,of missing her," he sighed as he turned his head to rest on Liv's shoulder.

"Fitz, I miss her too. She was our baby. She'll always be our first daughter, our first born. They'll always be a part of us that wishes she were with us to celebrate these special times," she spoke softly as she began to trail the wash cloth along his skin again ,as she felt a few tears escape his eyes. "I don't you to feel as if you can't talk to me about her."

"I didn't want to upset you," he confessed. Lately they hadn't spoken of Beth. Fitz had kept to himself, seeing how excited Olivia was for the wedding.

"Fitz baby, I love you but you don't always have to take care of me," she kissed his wet head."Sometimes you just have to let me take care of you. You upset when you bottle everything in, and don't lean on me. I know I gave you a scare after we lost Bethany, but I'm not running again," she assured, abandoning the wash cloth yet again to turn his face toward her. She held his face between her palms, her thumb stroking his cheek. His eyes were red-rimmed and filled with unshed tears.

"If you want to talk, we'll talk. If you want to cry, we'll cry. If you just want to sit here and soak in silence, we'll do that to. Fitz,whatever you need baby, we'll do it. Just let me know," she pressed her lips to his briefly before letting go of his face.

"Just hold me," his eyes pleaded with her.

"For as long as you want.," she promised, her arms locking tightly around him, water sloshing as Fitz stretched a bit more as he rested his wet curls on her breast. "I've got you baby. I've got you,"

"I love you,Livi."

"I love you too, Fitz. I love you too,"she kissed his shoulder as the two soaked in silence. It was all they needed. Sometimes the best comfort wasn't words but the presence of love and care.

* * *

**July 2005**

"We 've slept alone many, many nights yet we can't seem to handle just one night," Olivia said quietly. She'd snuck off into the basement to meet up with Fitz once everyone else had drifted off to sleep. She'd agreed to follow tradition and not see him before the wedding. So once the returned from the rehearsal dinner, the women whisked Olivia away from her soon to be husband, only allowing a tiny kiss. After Fitz's failed attempt to sneak into the room he usually shared with Olivia, she devised a plan of her own.

"It's not the same." Fitz pulled her closer, his lips brushing against hers. "We were miles apart not feet away. " So they did. His hand moved down my chest, cupping my breast. He squeezed as his tongue stroked mine, making my whole body shudder. He knew how to make something so familiar brand new.

"Why did you even agree to these rules," he added intensity to the kiss, making Olivia forge where they were as she moaned into his mouth.

"Because, it's tradition."

"Silly tradition," he said, staring at her intently. His eyes an ocean drawing her in, tempting her to take a swim with him. Liv's eyes fluttered shut as his thumb caressed her cheek, down her jaw, before landing on her bottom lip. She reveled in the feel of his hands gliding over her down her body until they reached the hem of her shirt.

"Of all the options you have to choose from, and you wear this shirt," He toyed with the hem, donning a smile on his face. She was wearing one of his "NAVY" shirts.

"I love this shirt. It's rather comfy. Since we won't be together, it makes me feel closer to you."

"Oh, if that's your reasoning behind it, I approve. ." he smirked as his hands pulled it up and over. "I must say it looks much better an you than it does on me" he added before he mouth and fingers tweaked at her nipples.

"That stuff is for the honeymoon not the night we're supposed to spend apart." His tongue swirled around and around the puckered pink flesh, causing another appreciative moan. His eyes stayed locked on mine.

"Have you been thinking all you want from me when we get our destination?"

Fitz had rented several villas off the coast of were going to spend two weeks soaking up the sun and and enjoying there alone time, More than likely they'd be naked if Fitz had anything to say about it.

"Well Bellissimo, I'm expecting bubble baths, back massages and foot rubs," Olivia teased him, as she tilted her head to kiss his ear.

"Only bubble baths, back massages and foot rubs? Interesting. Sounds like someone wants to be spoiled rotten," he trailed kisses along Liv's collarbone. She grabbed at his curls in fistfuls.

"I think I can squeeze those requests into my plans."

"Are are these plans, Dr. Grant?

:" Sex. Lots and lots of sex, and nothing else,"

"No eating?"

"Oh I'll be eating," he declared smugly as he tugged her underwear down.

"No sleeping," she asked as he laughed and began to disrobe. "Just fucking", she questioned and he froze at her words.

"Say it again," he demanded,

"Fucking," she replied with a giggle" You dirty old man."

"Again" he slid his between her folds "I'll show you a dirty old man,"

. "Fuck," she moaned and tipped her head back.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me," he pushed her onto the coffee table and hovered over her before his mouth crashed to hers. "Best way to cure our insomnia," he breathed against her lips before sliding into her.

* * *

His morning had begun early and everything had been nonstop, so Fitz was beyond ecstatic when he saw Olivia's name flash on his screen. Pressing the view button, he saw what she had texted him.

"_Fitz baby, words can't even express how I felt when I read the card that came with the orchids. I'm stashing one in my bouquet in remembrance of Beth…. I want it to be known it is I who can't wait for everyone to see what we've known for ages: we are husband and wife in our hearts, minds, and souls."_

Fitz made sure to lock the message, wanting to ensure he'd be able to look back on his wife's word. Then he hurriedly replied, looking over his shoulders like a teenager defying his parents, afraid Garrett would find him.

"_I'm so glad, Livi. How was brunch? Is everyone driving you crazy?" _

He pressed send and tapped his fingers against the counter top while waiting for a response.

"_Well aren't you curious Dr. Grant. Our families are being their typical selves. The cat is out of the bag about our sleepover last night. I told you no marks…. The delicious brunch that you sent us very sweet. Thank you for that . All the women swooned at your thoughtfulness. You are the most loving, sweetest, sexiness man ever encountered, and I intent to show you my appreciation over and over again on our honeymoon )" _

Fitz reread the last sentence twice, letting the words sink in with anticipation. Who was he to complain about a little innuendo before the wedding.

"_Well I can't wait for you to show me that appreciation, especially if it involves those lips and luscious legs of yours ;)" _

Fitz smirked to himself and patiently waited for her reply which came jumbled, making no sense. He stared at the phone until it buzzed with another text after a couple minutes.

"Fitz, this is Camille. Play time is over! No more talking to Libby, especially dirty talking. You two are freaks. As if last night wasn't enough. No self-control. We cannot have the two of you going all Lion King on each other before the ceremony even starts! I've already messaged Garrett and you have roughly thirty seconds before he comes to take your phone away. See ya soon"

"Well, well, well," Garrett grinned wickedly, crossing his arms "look who I've found. Couldn't resist. Not that I blame you. Come on now. We have a wedding to get to," he grinned.

* * *

Guests whispered in hushed voices as Fitz made his way across the sandy makeshift aisle. He exchanged pleasantries with a few people before he went up to the front. Fitz shook hands with the minister and took his spot on the right hand side, facing towards the country club to see the emerging wedding party.

JR, Cassandra and Sofia walked out first. JR stood in the middle, escorting them both down the aisle. The women smiled brightly as JR whispered something with a smirk. Once they got to the front of the aisle, he helped them to their seats. As Fitz looked at Cassandra and Sofia, he briefly wondered whose lap Bethany would have been seated in. He looked out to the water, thinking of where he and Olivia had spread their daughter's ashes. He felt a small breeze and smiled to himself.

Next out were the bridesmaid and groomsmen, which ended with Camille and Garrett. It was obvious they'd been up to their usual antics by the expressions on their faces.

When the crowd starting to make a lot of whispered noise Fitz looked up and saw Jerry and Karen walking across the veranda towards the aisle. When Jerry finally saw his father, he yelled from halfway "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi," Fitz laughed out a replied as the guests joined him.

When the kids made it up to the front, Fitz gave them both warm hugs."KC, you look very beautiful, and Jerry you look handsome,"

"Wait til you see Livia, Dad. She looks really beautiful," Jerry beamed.

"She really does. You'll be flabbergasted," Karen raved, throwing in her new vocabulary word.

"I'm sure she does. I can't wait," He said before the kids went to stand in their respective positions.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Fitz looked back at Garrett who offered him one last chance to make a getaway, putting his friend at ease. When Fitz looked back, he could just make out Olivia's silhouette. Her footsteps had paused and Fitz was certain she was thinking of her father. After a brief moment she began to walk forward, and as soon as the afternoon sunlight hit her skin, and their eyes met, Fitz felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Olivia was breathtakingly beautiful. Her ivory colored dress flowing around her petite frame as the wind blew.

All the chairs were covered in a thick, ivory silk material, and there were flower everywhere, playing into their purple, ivory, and blue color scheme. The soft breeze in the air flickered the flames on the hundreds of candles that were scattered about, and it blew her veil gently behind her. They never broke eye contact as she made her way down the aisle. She had seemed to be clutching onto her bouquet firmly, but the closer she got to Fitz , the looser her grip became.

When she was almost to him, Fitz flashed her the widest grin. Olivia returned the smile, and he could see the tears rolling shining in her eyes. "You look stunning," he whispered.

She reached up and cupped his cheek with her small hand. "I love you so much," she whispered back.

"I love you, too."

When their minister began to speak, the couple faced forward, reluctantly tearing their eyes from one another. Olivia moved her hand down to grasp his . Fitz looked down at her as she entwined their fingers together. As she gave him a small, knowing smile, he reached up with his free hand to wipe away the few tears she'd shed.

"Olivia and Fitz have chosen to write their own vows," the minister announced.

Olivia immediately gathered her thoughts. She was determined to make it through her vows without crying. She turned around to Camille ,who offered a warm smile, and replaced her bouquet, with her vows and tissue. Thank God for Camille's planning ahead.

"Fitz, I love you," she smiled brightly. "It seems as though it took me forever to say those word and now I can't say them enough. You can into my world, and threw me off course. I thank you for that. From the very first day I met you I knew that there was something special about you. You made me realize I didn't need to follow my plan to be happy. Sometimes you just have to break the mold and take a leap of faith. There are so many things I love about you from your goofy facials expressions , to the way you laugh loudly with no inhibitions when something makes you happy , to how you love to blast anything from Sinatra to Beethoven to Eartha Kitt to Tupac when you cook," she laughed along with the crowd and Fitz squeezed her hand.

"Way to tell my secrets, Livi," Fitz chuckled.

"I'm sure everyone here is aware of your eclectic music taste," she threw back playfully. "But baby, words will never be able to fully describe how I feel for you. You are loving, compassion, idealistic, charming and persistent. It's your persistence and faith that got us to this moment," Olivia paused, taking the issue and wipe her eyes.

"I was afraid of love, of leaving on someone, of letting myself be vulnerable and you changed that. I know I joke that you're an old man but the truth is, you keep me young. You drive me to be carefree and relaxed... I am not only honored to become your wife today but to also join your family. I'm honored to know that not only did you trust me with your heart but the hearts of your children. I am so grateful to have you three in my life, and I will be forever thankful for the everlasting imprint you've left on my heart."

"When I look into your eyes, I see a world of hope, possibilities and care. You have the biggest heart, and you're full of wonder and hope...I know that together, no matter who struggles we'll encounter, no matter who hurdles we'll have to go over, no matter what life throws at us we'll make it together as a unit, as a family...Because I know we'll be there for one another whenever need be, even when we think we don't. You're the love of my life, my best friend, my missing piece. I promise to be faithful. To love all of you unconditionally. To listen in times of chaos and speak in times of silence. To offer all my support and to be always be honest, even when it's difficult I love you beyond reason, and I'm overjoyed I get to spend the rest of my life with you. "

"Olivia, Livi I knew for the first moment I met you that you'd be in my life. The joy you've brought into my life has been indescribable. You make any and everything else possible. You believe in me; you inspire me; you support me in a way no one has done ever before. The way you challenge me, the way you. As rushed as things have been with us, they felt as if they weren't moving fast enough because all of a sudden things seemed a little softer, a little less rushed, a little more serene. You accepted me and the kids into the special world that had just been yours."

"I know with you by my side, with my hand in yours there isn't anything I can't accomplish. Together, you and I can accomplish anything we set forth to no matter the struggle. Our love, our faith, our beauty will get us there. What we have is a once in a blue moon experience. I promise to be honest with you, to love you during the most trying times. To be faithful to you. To love all of you, flaws and all without expectations to change them. You are the love of my life and the life of my love. You've been my wife in my heart for years, now you're my wife in the eyes of God and everyone else. I will love you for always and forever whether times good or bad."

After Fitz and Olivia slipped their wedding bands on each other's fingers, he turned to faced her, grasping both her hands in his. He smiled giddily, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little kid on Christmas morning. Their minister and guests chuckled as Fitz waited for permission to do exactly what he wanted.

"By the powers vested in me, through God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride, Fitzgerald!"

Fitz's smile beamed at Olivia brighter than all the lights in New York City. He let go of her hands, grabbed her by the waist and dipped her back unexpectedly. She squealed as she held onto his arms for support, and then his lips were on hers. While they kept the kiss chaste the intimacy still radiated from them. Their guests almost felt intrusive. It was the way his fingers caressed the exposed skin of her back and how her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading through his curls. Fitz slowly lifted her back up to a standing position, never breaking their kiss. Fitz felt someone tugged on his pant leg and break apart from Olivia to look down at his son.

"Enough kissing. She may be your wife but she's still my fiancée," Jerry declared and everyone laughed while Fitz ruffled his son's hair. Olivia buried her face in the crook of Fitz neck with a smile. Her lips brushed against his pulse point and he peered down at her before they turned to the crowd.

"Pull it together Simba and Nala," Camille teased softly, leaning in so only Fitz and Olivia could hear her.

The minister's voice was finally heard again from behind them. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III!"

* * *

All the guests eventually made their way inside where the cocktail hour and reception were being held, while Fitz and Olivia, the wedding party, and parents stayed back to take pictures. Eventually they all made their way down to the tents while Fitz and Liv took a few pictures alone. When they were done Fitz led her back towards the beach, which was still lit up with sparkling lights, and the candles were still glowing around.

"I can't believe how beautiful it all turned out," Liv smiled in awe of the beauty.

Olivia turned back to face Fitz after she took one finally look at the scenery. When she looked at him, he couldn't help but become overwhelmed that she was officially his wife. The candlelight flickered off her skin, and Fitz finally really got a chance to take her in completely. Fitz pulled Olivia towards him before turning her around carefully, and wrapped his arms around her while resting his hands on her abdomen.

"You look radiant tonight," he whispered into her ear and felt her shiver. It was the wedded couple's first alone moment since the night before.

"Do you like my dress," she asked quietly, and Fitz laughed softly as he pulled back and turned her back to face him.

"Livi, you look so beautiful. When I first saw you, my legs almost gave out on me. I was praying and thanking God for sending you into my life. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I would do it over and over and over again to ensure I never lose you."

She smiled softly up at him as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, and they stood there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the brief quiet moment they would have before they had to head into the reception.

"We should head down to the party," she sigh.

"Yeah, I guess we should," he sighed, not ready to give up their alone time. He took he hand and took a few steps towards the building.

"I remember someone asking me to save them a dance, " she began ,once they made their way inside, as she looked up at her husband, "and I'm anxious to get in there and have our first one as husband and wife," she said with a big smile on her face. The smile was infectious, and Fitz broke into one of his own

"You know that you are Olivia Pope- Grant now," he said jokingly, stating the obvious.

"You know what, Fitz," she said, her tone becoming more serious.

"What?"

"For the first time in my life, I've never been more sure of any decision I've ever made."

Fitz smiled down at her before leaning in and capturing her lips. It was slow, sensual, and filled with every emotion he'd felt all day. Eventually he took her hand and led her down the steps and towards the doors of the room. He was ready to have the dance he'd envisioned months ago with the his wife.

* * *

.

"What are you thinking about over here," her husband wrapped his delicious arms around her waist. Her thoughts were on ocean outside of their villa. It was a simply beautiful sight. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling into her hair., his breath giving her goose bumps. She prayed it would always feel that way between them.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be married to you, and how I have you all to myself for two whole weeks,"Liv answered, still gazing out the window towards the vast, blue ocean; sighing as Fitz's lips attached to the soft spot right underneath her ear.

"You have it all wrong, Sweet Baby. I am the lucky ones that gets to keep you in my arms forever and ever," he nipped playfully against her neck. Twisting around quickly, Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and capture his grey eyes with her own brown ones.

"Fitz, just in case I forget to tell you later, I had a really wonderful time here with you," she whispered as she rose on her tip toes to meet his lips for a quick kiss.

"You don't ever have to thank me, Livi. What's mine is yours, don't you get that yet?" he laughed, nudging his pointer finger against my temple to drive his point further.

"Fitz, I think I'm finally starting to accept that. In fact, I intend on fully embracing this much needed getaway! So consider me putty in your hands, Dr. Grant. I know this sounds awful, but I just want to forget about everything and everyone while we are here."

" Don't feel guilty; for the next two weeks , it's just you and me. No one else," he quipped, as she turned around and they returned to their original stance.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," he answered, tugging on her hand, effectively pulling her away from the window. "Come on, Mrs. Grant. Let's go check out that bed in there," his offered a devilish smile

"With pleasure, Dr. Grant!"

* * *

Their days in Greece were fantastic. As promised, massages, foot rubs, bubble baths and sex had been on their agenda. They took advantage of the four long posts on the bed, the expansive shower, and private beach.

In-between their intimate time with one another, Fitz and Liv when on some excursions after their third day of only sun bathing on the beach. Fitz's skin had taken a warm summer glow, his freckles prominent and curls turning blonde. Olivia had abandoned her silk waves and wore her hair in its curly natural state. They'd shopped, island hopped to tour various cities, and even charted a yacht to spend a day snorkeling. While the location was lovely, the company was even better. It was trip they'd always treasure in their hearts.

* * *

Fitz had Olivia on her back. His hands held her legs under her knees. Pillows were propped under her to keep her hips raised up high his.

"You feel so good, Sweet Baby. So damn good," he said with his eyes closed. He was trying to keep himself from losing it. Sometimes all it took was a look. If he saw her tip her head back or bite down on her bottom lip, he was done for. He released her legs and lifted her body up, kissing her mouth with a moan.

"Flip over but try to keep your back straight," he instructed as he helped her turn over.

Olivia held herself up as Fitz gripped one of her ankles, holding it against his hip. He entered her slowly. His other hand pressed down on her back to keep her right where he wanted her.

"That's it. Do you feel that? So fucking good," he growled, picking up the pace.

"Yes," she murmured. She felt all of him, and it was magnificent.

He leaned forward, kissing the spot between her shoulder blades and neck. He whispered his sweet words. His mouth stayed on her shoulder as his hand drifted down the length of her body, resting on her lower back. Lifting his body off hers, he pushed harder, deeper. Liv was so close with arms beginning to shake. Besides holding her up, they were absorbing the force of his thrusts. I was going to explode around him.

As if he could read her mind," Don't come yet. Please. I won't be able to stop myself if you do."

"Too much," she whimpered "Too good."

He pulled out, and kissed the side of her neck. He flipped her again and his tongue pushed its way inside her mouth. Liv's hands played with the curls at the nape of his neck. When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with lust and desire. His mouth moved down her body. Fitz lavished her caresses from his tongue Her back arched ever so slightly as every feeling intensified.

"Let's take care of you and then we can finish off together,"

He placed her legs over his shoulders, and in a heartbeat , his mouth was between mouth legs, his tongue wet and warm. She grasped his now blonde curls, and called out loud; taking pleasure in the fact no one could hear her. He licked and stroked and nipped until she shook with her release.

He came back up, nestling himself between her legs and pushed forward. The sensation evokes a moan from Olivia as she digs her nails into his back. His arms flex as he props his torso up, and his eyes lock with hers, holding a look of possessiveness. There's was nothing animalistic about it; it was fucking. He pounded into her like a piston, driving her quickly up a spiral. She wrapped her legs around his waist, creating the perfect amount of friction and angle as he hit the perfect place which cause his name to leave her lips like a prayer.

"There it is," he murmurs, beginning to drive even harder. Fitz reached up to grab onto the headboard, which hits the wall with each forceful thrust. Her breasts bouncing as the familiar tightening forms in her lower belly

"Yes...right there...fuck"

"Fuck...So good...to good, "

"I know. Come. Come inside me."

The roar that falls from his lips as their bodies tense, and they both fall over the cliff. His name falling from his wife's lips in a breathless whimper, while his own words remain a jumbled mess as his head falls to the crook of Liv's neck. His body collapsing on top of her, pressing her into the mattress as they lay in a post-coital glow.

"Fitz," she finally breathed out.

"I know,Livi" he kissed her salty shoulder glistening with a sheen layer of sweet.

"I didn't think out sex life could get any better , but marriage..." she trailed off, toying with his thick, sweaty curls.

"Marriage made it better. Extremely better," he finished.

"May we only get better," she kissed his forehead.

"We're both over achievers, Livi. That's the only possibility," he gave her a smirk before capturing her lips. It was certainly turning out to be an unforgettable honeymoon.

* * *

**August 2005**

"Oh, God," were the first words Fitz choked out on his fortieth birthday, his voice still thick from sleep. Olivia's mouth was wrapped around his morning wood, pulling him out of his peaceful slumber.

"Livi," he gasped as his eyes finally opened, his hands pushing strands of hair off her face to watch her full lips slide up and down his length. While his eyes were sleepy, his arousal and possessive were evident. Olivia kneaded his thighs as her mouth worked to take him into her throat. His pubic hair tickling her nose before she retreated, sliding her tongue along the textured length of him until only his tip cradled between her lips. The fingers of the hand not holding her hair back dug into the sheets, chest heaving with pants, and Liv could tell that catching him with his guard down has pushed him near his peak quicker than he's used to.

Fitz casted his gaze downward just as Liv smiled around him. Sliding him in and out once more before rolling gently to one side and pulling his right hip to bring him onto his side facing her. She took him back into her mouth, her delicate fingers tickling his balls, and a low hiss escaped his lips. He thrusts shallowly a few times, his right hand curling around my left shoulder. Olivia hummed in approval and grasped his ass to spur him on.

"Oh, God, Sweet Baby" he moaned again, his thrusts deepening as he hardened in her mouth. "Fuck...Livi." she hummed again, and the hand that was tangled in her hair finds its way to the back of her neck, pulling her head forward as he pushed deep.

Olivia peered up at his, catching a glimpse of his expression. His eyes were barely open, his head slightly tilted with his mouth slightly open and ears as red as fire, a telltale sign his release was close. Olivia moved her fingers back to his balls, tugging gently, sending him over the edge. He held her still, his fingers scratching her scalp as he lets go, pulsing and spilling into her throat on a long groan. Olivia swallowed, continuing to suck and his groan melted into a gasp as her mouth worked his slowly softening flesh. After a few beats, he released her neck.

"Livi," he mumbled, and he freed him from her mouth, licking her lips for good measure, as she smirk up at him. He was a man satisfied. "Thank you," Fitz ran a gentle hand over her hair and then brushed a thumb against her cheekbone. Olivia slide up his body, leaving tiny open mouthed kisses from his pubic bone to his lips before she straddled his legs, hovering over him.

"You're welcome. Happy fortieth birthday baby,"she kissed him simply.

"It is indeed a happy birthday," he smiled against her lips, his arms wrapping around her small frame, pressing her into him. "You know what makes this birthday especially memorable?"

"No," she shook her head and he brushed a thumb against her cheekbones, as his eyes shone with.

"It's my first as your husband "

"Are you hungry," she inquired, attempting to pull back from him but Fitz tightened his grip and shook his head. He leaned upward to muzzle her neck. "No, you aren't hungry?"

"I'm starving, famished," he nipped at the crook of her neck as his fingers slipped past the elastic of her panties.

"Fitz," Olivia hissed while the pads of his fingers teased the slick skin and tugged her lobe between his teeth. Her words prompted him to pull back and he licked his lips as his thumb pressed against her swollen clit. His fingers spread the moisture around before he brought his fingers to his lips.

"My Sweet Baby," he hummed.

"When I asked if you were hungry, I was referring to pancakes, omelets, muffins..."

"Well that's not what I want right now. It is my birthday. Can't I have want I want," he asked seductively before he flipped them over causing her to squeal in surprise. He hovered over and pushed the fabric of his Stanford shirt she was wearing up her belly. Beginning just above her belly button, Fitz peppered kisses down her body. When he reached her cloth covered mound, he nuzzled his nose against the moist fabric, inhaling deeply.

"Livi, Livi, Livi. You aren't going to make me beg are you," he pouted as his fingers hooked around the band of the fabric, as he placed open mouth kisses along her thighs. "The birthday boy shouldn't have to beg."

"Anything you want," she replied, looking down an him in anticipation as she felt him slide her underwear down her thighs, before throwing it onto the floor. He spread her thighs further and leaned in, his nose becoming damp with her moisture. Without warning, he ran his tongue through her folds, moaning into her flesh.

"Happy birthday to me indeed, " he looked at her, making sure to lick his lips before he wrapped his lips on to her clit and sucked lightly.

Who needed pancakes when they had their own personal cupcake?

* * *

"You're not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope. The whole part of something being a surprise is that you don't reveal it until the appropriate time," Olivia smiled as they rode in the back seat of a taxi. A picnic basket resting between the couple.

"Can't I a hint? Just a tiny one," he pouted, and she was still grinning.

"You'll see. Be patient. It's a virtue," she teased and smacked his shoulder.

"You're so mean!"

"You love me, and that's not what you said this morning," she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'd love you even more if you told me where we were going and what we were doing. Especially if it involves what we did this morning," he smirked

" Oh I bet you'd love that," she teased. "Speak low, if you speak love," she quoted with a grin but didn't give him any more information. They sat holding hands, looking at the scenery and making small talk. They discussed Fitz's lesson plans, work they were doing in various organizations, and the kids. When the taxi stopped, Fitz looked around in confusion at the park.

"Okay..." he trailed off.

"You'll see," she laughed at his impatience . As they drew closer to the small crowd a lightbulb went off, as Fitz turned to Olivia in delight.

"Livi," he reminded her of Jerry as his eyes lit up taking in the stage and the banners advertising the summer theater series. "Outdoor theater? Shakespeare? How did you know I wanted to do this," Fitz smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Call it intuition, baby. They're performing Much Ado About Nothing tonight." I grinned as she stretched up on her toes to kiss me.

"This is so amazing, but what about family dinner we're supposed to have?"

"All a ruse," she winked with an impish grin.

"You sneaky devil you," he smirked before kissing her again.

"Come on, let's find a spot to sit" Olivia tugged on his hand and led them towards the stage.

They spread out the blanket and took a sat down. All the while Fitz's eyes wandered, taking in the scene. He mostly saw couples, a mixture of young and old, and even a friend with children along for the show. As her husband observed, Olivia unpacked the picnic basket and took out Fitz's favorite beer. She'd been sure to pack his favorite foods, especially the ones he'd been requesting since the wedding. Once everything was set up, the two ate, enjoying the fresh air and sun. All the while grinning and stealing food from one another. Everything flowed naturally and carefree.

As the play began, the couple sat cuddled together. Occasionally, their lips would move along with the actors, reciting favorite lines, then they'd turn to one another to share a secret smile. Olivia found herself staring at him, wanting to engrave in her brain just how relaxed and happy her husband was. Eventually, he caught her staring, looking down at her in confusion.

"What" he questioned with a whisper

"Nothing," she kissed his cheek with a reassuring smile. "Just watch the play, baby,

They they broke for intermission, Olivia knew it was a fitting time to give Fitz his gift. She reached into the picnic basket, retrieving a box and chocolate covered strawberries and a silk pouch. Fitz reached into the box, stealing one of the berries. He bit into it quickly, the juice dripping down his chin. Olivia took a napkin and dabbed at it, mirroring his infectious smile.

"Fitz."

"Livi."

"Happy Birthday, baby," she handed him the silk pouch. He opened the bag cautiously, retrieving antique gold pocket watch.

"This was my dad's pocket watch. It's been in the family for three generations. I can't imagine anyone else besides you having it. Hopefully when we have a little boy or girl of our own, you'll be able to pass it down to him or her."

"Thank you , Livi," Fitz cupped her face," I love you," he whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, too," she sighed, leaning against him. "I take it you like the gift."

"I love it! Knowing how much your dad meant to you and the meaning behind it. It's, perfect," he beamed and Liv felt her heart swell. She couldn't have thought of a more fitting gift to give him.

"I'm glad. I'd contemplated many other options but I always went back to this one," she nuzzled her nose against his.

"You can save those other options for Christmas," he joked. The two sat, enjoying the chocolate covered fruit, making small talk about their plans with the kids for the weekend until they heard the actors begin to return to the stage.

"So, I have to ask. Was this a memorable birthday?"

"Considering how this morning began, I didn't think my day could get much better. Best birthday breakfast I've had but you certainly found a way to make that possible."

Olivia laughed and gave Fitz a quick kiss before scooting behind him , so he could sit between her legs. He pulled her arms around her and twined our fingers together. Fitz sighed and pulled Liv's arms around him tighter, leaning against her chest.

"Comfy, baby?"

"Never better," Fitz answered with his tilted back to gaze up at her before he brought their interlaced hands to his lips.

"Yeah," Olivia giggled at his silliness.

" Yeah , best birthday," he confirmed. "Thank you, Livi."

"You're welcome baby," she leaned down to kiss him soft and quick, before they turned back to the stage. Olivia settled her chin on top of his mountain of soft curls and smiled. There was nothing more she enjoyed than seeing her husband relaxed and care free. She knew this was just the beginning and couldn't wait for more to come.

* * *

**AN: They're married now, and are clearly enjoying married life. Those two are insatiable. Didn't you just love Olivia taking care of her man? Can any of you guess what or who comes next? If you'd like to see a picture of Liv's dress, check out my tumblr under the MtG section. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing and pimping. (:**

**twitter: babycakebriauna & babygladiator**

**tumblr:babycakesbriauna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Scandal**

**AN: Not much to say here. This chapter is a transition of sorts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nothing Even Matters**

_**Nothing even matters**__**  
**__**Nothing even matters to me**__**  
**__**Nothing even matters**__**  
**__**Nothing even matters to me**__**You're part of my identity**_

_**Lauryn Hill: Nothing Even Matters**_

As the couple shifted into the new year, so did the dynamics of their relationship. The first six months had been martial. Countless lunch dates, impromptu rendezvous, and endless intimate moments. However the new year brought new changes. Olivia was helping run the campaign for a state senator, in addition to work and various other activities. Fitz was enjoying his teaching position as well as providing legal work for a non-profit and dabbling in politics by writing here and there. The kids still came to visit on the weekends and for the most part they tried to maintain their two date nights a month.

Date night. That was what caused the current coldness in the Grant loft. Olivia had missed their date night.

"Good morning," she greeted him, her hair pulled back into a sloppy bun as her loose ends brushed against the silk fabric of her robe.

"Morning," Fitz replied, not bothering to look up from the paper. When Liv in to kiss him, he turned his cheek, her lips meeting his scruff. "I made waffles and there's fruit in the kitchen."

"Are you going to give me the cold shoulder all day," Olivia questioned as she placed the food on her plate.

When her question went under answered to decided to leave him be momentarily as she finished gathering her breakfast. Once her fruit was chopped and tea was poured, Olivia sat across from him. It was evident he was upset with her. She knew she'd messed up, but she wasn't going to let him act like a petulant child about the situation.

Once she'd finished her food, she sipped on her tea before address the issue again.

"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to last night but it's not as if we can't reschedule. You know things come up unexpectedly," she reasoned, not grasping why he was as upset as he was.

"I'm not upset that you got caught up with work, Olivia," he put the paper down to look up at her.

"Then explain to me why you're such a pissy mood?"

"You didn't call. It would have taken you all of thirty seconds to shoot me a text or call and leave a message saying you had to cancel. Hell, you even could have had Joey call me," he said referring to his wife's assistant.

" Not only did you not have to the common courtesy to think of my time, as I sat waiting an hour for you to show, do you know have worried I was," his eyes softened despite the harshness in his voice. "That perhaps something had happened to you. You weren't answering any of your numbers or returning my messages. I thought you may have been lying somewhere hurt, Olivia. So forgive me if I'm not too pleased with you right now or your half assed apology."

Olivia watched as he changed his body language. Under his anger and frustration was hurt. She'd caused him to worry about her safety and wellbeing. It wasn't just about date night, but that she hadn't offered him or their marriage the respect it deserved to simply communicate.

"Fitz. Fitz. Fitzgerald, look at me please," she requested firmly for a third time before he met her graze. Her small hands reached across the table and placed his left hand between them.

"I'm so sorry. It was insensitive of me. The least I could have done was to have keep you updated," her doe eyes wide with sorrow. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel as if I don't value your time, and I certainly didn't want you to worry over me.

"I received news that the story was potentially going to be leaked to the press, and I went into fixer mode. I know that isn't a legitimate excuse, but I lost track of time, and you're absolutely right. Joey could have called you for me," she squeezed his hand before running her finger over the metal of his band.

" Next time I'll do better.I truly am sorry, Fitz," she ended with sympathetic eyes.

"You always call. Always. I didn't care about the date. We can always find time for another date night, but I can't find another you, Livvie" he extended his other hand up to stroke her cheek.

"You say the sweetest things."

"I try to. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's what we do. We're passionate people," she brushed off lightly. "But thank you."

"How can I make this up to you," she asked, bringing his hand to her lips. They stared at one another in silence, and Olivia their hands together. Thumb swept across his hand and slowly his angry began to dissipate.

"Spend the day with me," he finally answered. It was a simple request but Olivia could hear in his voice just how much their time would mean to him.

"That's doable," she offered a tiny smile. "We can do anything you want."

"Those are dangerous words, Livvie," he warned with a deep chuckle.

"I'm willing to take my chances," she winked. "Now how would you like to spend our time together?"

"There's on thing in particular I have my mind and heart set on doing with you today," Fitz said suggestively, and Olivia raised a brow.

"Is that right?" She tilted her head to the side and he hummed.

"I'm certain you'll enjoy it as well," he let got of her right hand, to run his thumb across her bottom lip.

"What will we be doing," she inquired as her eyes darkened and breath hitched as she tried to imagine what she had in mind.

"I was thinking," he began as he leaned into her. His voice was low and eyes gazed over, "we could," he paused and nibbled on her ear lobe, "spend the day at The Met," he leaned back chuckling.

"You aren't funny, Fitz. Damn tease," Olivia huffed, hitting his chest lightly.

"I wish you could have seen your face,"he continued to laugh, and Olivia joined him.

"You know, I was going to ask you to join me in the shower, but I've changed my mind,"she stood, making her way towards the stairs.

"Oh we'll see about that," he made his way for her, his arm wrapping around her midsection before she could run up the stairs.

Despite their disputes, the always found a way to get back on track. It wasn't their first fight and it certainly wouldn't be their last. As long as they remember to communicate and find a way to keep their playful and loving nature, they knew they would eventual get over whatever obstacle they had.

**March 2006**

It wasn't unusual for Karen for call Olivia's phone when she couldn't get Fitz on the house phone or his phone. She'd talk to her dad and Liv before passing the phone along Jerry to do the same. However, the call she made tonight was specifically with Olivia in mind.

"Hi Liv," Karen greeted.

"Hi sweetie, How are you," Olivia greeted with a smile in her voice. Fitz looked up at her from his laptop, and Olivia mouthed "Karen".

"I'm good. I made an "A" on my Chinese test."

"That's wonderful. I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about," she responded proudly. She'd helped her stepdaughter study over the weekend."You want me to get your dad don't you?"

"No, I spoke to him before you got home. I was actually calling to talk to you if you aren't too busy," Karen said meekly.

"I always have time for you," she said kindly as placed her file and pen down.

"Take your child to work day is coming up soon, and I was wondering if I could spend it with you?"

Her question caught Olivia by surprise. While Olivia had a healthy relationship, Karen wasn't always receptive of Olivia. Olivia could count the number of times she'd spent one on one time with Karen opposed to that with Jerry.

When she let out a gasp of shock, Fitz snapped his head up to look at her in concern. Olivia shook her head with a smile to indicate all was well.

"Kare, I would love for you to spend the day with me!"

"Really, that's awesome," she let out a squeal. "I thought you'd say no because I'd get in the way or be annoying."

"Karen, you are the furthest thing from annoying. I love having you around," Olivia conveyed sincerely. "Have you checked with your parents to make sure it's alright with them?"

"Yup. Mom doesn't mind, and Dad is always cool with me spending more time with you," Karen answered.

"As am I. Thank you for picking me Kare," Olivia smiled brightly at her husband.

"You have the coolest job, Liv. Of course I'd pick you. You're fun... I have to go get ready for tomorrow so I'll talk to you later," Karen shared.

"Sure, go ahead. Tell your mom and brother I said hello, " Liv requested.

"I will. Thanks, Liv. Bye."

"Bye, Kare," she returned before the line went dead. She looked up at her husband who motioned for her to come towards him. She placed her phone on the table and took the few short steps between them.

"Sit," Fitz lightly tugged on her arm, bringing her to his lap. Olivia giggled lightly as she came down and he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

"You knew and didn't tell me."

"And miss the look of sheer surprise on your face," he teased, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"I never would have thought Karen would want to spend an entire day with me," Liv confessed as she rested her head against his chest.

"Why not. You're her cool, young stepmom. Let's not forget you have a kick ass job," his hand travelled down to rest on her ass.

"Sometimes it feels as if she still thinks I'm only nice to her, because I have an ulterior motive. Even after all these years."

"Karen adores you. She's just afraid she'll be a nuisance. Most of that fear comes from stories her friends have shared with her," Fitz shared as he thought back to a recent conversation with his daughter. "Just keep spending time with one another, and it'll get better," he assured.

"You know I will. As much as I enjoy being alone with you, I love having the kids around," her fingers toyed with the cream buttons of his shirt. He hummed in agreement, and Olivia felt the vibrations.

"All of their energy and liveliness makes moments like this seem like heaven."

"We should enjoy them while we have them, because before we know it they'll be long gone" Olivia said, causing Fitz's fingers to stop the patterns they were tracing on her backside.

"Livvie, are you trying to tell me something," his greyish blue orbs shot from hers to her abdomen.

"No," she shook her head and glanced up at him.. " But with the amount of sex we've been having it wouldn't surprise me. It'll happen when the time is right."

"Alright. This may be a little selfish because as much as I can't wait to have another baby with you, I'm enjoying having you all to myself," he bent down to kiss her neck.

"Not selfish at all," she maneuvered to straddle his lap. She reached up to thread her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck before leaning in to brush her nose across his. "When we have a little one we won't be able to do this whenever we want," her lips pressed against his neck. Her teeth scraped his flesh lightly and he released a hiss. "And we certainly wouldn't be able to be as loud as we want to be," she followed up by licking the now sensitive area. "So no baby, that isn't selfish."

Fitz growled, placing his hands on either side of her face. Their eyes locked, smoldering with anticipation and desire.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of several things," Liv challenged, moving his hands from her face and placing them on her hip and backside. Her slender fingers traveled down his neck, across the chest hairs which peeked out of his shirt, and undid the third button. She dipped her head, allowing her lips to follow the same path her fingers had just taken.

"You are going to be the death of me," Fitz hissed.

"Oh but what a pleasurable death it'll be,"" she nuzzled his neck.

**April 2006**

Cyrus was in town for a conference, and the Grants invited their former mentor over for dinner. Cyrus had wanted to treat the dinner but Olivia was dying to cook. Given her hectic work schedule, it was often her husband who did most of the cooking, so it was a pleasant change in routine.

The conversation between the trio flowed freely. Fitz and Cyrus chatted away about different happenings at their respective universities, while Olivia discussed her work at the firm. True to his nature, Cyrus brought up the upcoming election , purposely asking Liv questions about the work she was doing. While the questions were fairly innocent, it didn't go unnoticed as to what they were leading up to: the 2008 presidential election.

"Fitz, have you given any thought to running for office," Cyrus inquired over dessert."

"Well you know it's always in the back of my mind," he took Cyrus' bait. Olivia glanced between the two and took a swig of her wine. She knew it had always been in Fitz's plan to run for president but with that came a new level of responsibility. It mean her sacrificing her much loved privacy.

"I only ask for fundraising purposes. You know how the process works."

"Cy, we all know Fitz has every intent of running for office," Liv interjected, " It's just a matter of when. Our lives have finally reached a place where it is at a low...,"

"...we just need to discuss this over some. We're still in the honeymoon phase, and I have the kids and Mellie to consider," Fitz picked up Olivia's thought.

"Of course, of course," Cyrus nodded. "You two take time to talk things over. You know I love you both. I never would have thought my star pupils would wind up together. I true power couple," he boasted, looking between the two.

"Now of course there will be obstacles to overcome due to the nature of your relationship but now isn't the time to harp over that," he rambled on. "Take your time. Think it over. Let me know by the end of the summer, beginning of fall."

"We will. I'm sure we'll have a decision made by the time we come to visit for Labor Day. Don't you think baby," Liv turned to Fitz.

" Definitely," he nodded. His hand kneaded her thigh, and she squeezed his hand briefly.

Fitz and Liv exchanged a knowing look. They knew their bubbled of mostly mindless martial bliss was close to being popped. Reality was soon to hit them smack dab in the face. Their marriage, which had for the most part remained unaffected by politics would be thrown into the spot light.

**Early May 2006**

It took the couple a few weeks after Cyrus left to even address the topic of Fitz running for the presidential election. The delay was partially due to the two having hectic schedules but mostly due to avoidance. They wanted to stay in the own little world for as long as possible.

"Are you ready to talk about this," FItz asked Olivia as they situated themselves in bed.

"No time like the present," she nodded. "It's very simple if you ask me. What do you want?"

"I want a life with you," he answered simply, looking down at her. His eyes matching the sincerity in his voice

"You'll have that whether you're president or not. I'm not going anywhere. i'm in this until the end, Fitz," Olivia assumed as she interlaced their fingers. "Now do you want to be president or not?"

"I do," he paused. He wanted to be president. It was his dream. However, he didn't want it to cost him his life.

"But," Olivia urged, catching the hesitation in his voice.

"I don't want this to change us. Cyrus made a good point. People will have issues with our relationship, both age and racial differences. I don't want to subject you to that kind of ridicule. We're one. A team, if this is going to put a strain on you, then it'll put a strain on me. I refuse to jeopardize what we have," he confessed to her. He wasn't naive enough to think his party wouldn't take issue to his interracial marriage. Just as the opposition would frown at the significant age difference.

"Fitzgerald," Olivia began firmly. "I don't scare easily. I have tough skin. If this is what you want, then I support you a thousand percent. I don't want you to look back one day and resent me," she paused and brushed her hand across his curls. "I love you being concerned about me , but I can handle it. I just want you to be happy."

"I came into this relationship with eyes wide open. As much as I"ll miss my privacy but I can handle being the wife of a politician. I have my own identity and have no issue dealing with ignorant people. So all that is left is for you to decide what you want. Not Cyrus or your father or me, but you. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. What do you want? When you decide, let me know," she leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

Her fingers toyed with his curls and her lips attempted to wash away his worries. She was making a promise a to him. One that stated not only did he her love but her support and faith and trust. One that stated no matter what he decided, she'd always love him.

**Late May 2006**

"Pope," she answered, still typing a mile a minute.

"Hello Ms. Pope," an all too familiar baritone voice sounded in her ear and she smiled to herself.

"Hi baby."

"No it's Gov. Grant," he corrected and she stopped typing and leaned back in her chair.

"Gov. Grant, what can I help you with," she played along.

"Well, when you quit you told me if I ever needed your help running for office to give you a call."

"This is you calling?"

"This is me calling," he confirmed.

"What office might you be running for?"

"The highest of the land. President," he answered and heard her gasp in his ear. He'd made his decision. Olivia had expected him to take more time. He'd seemed rather conflicted and uncertain. Sure chose to not to pester him, knowing he'd come to her when ready.

"Gov. Grant, I'd be delighted to help," she paused briefly. "And Fitz baby...

"Yes Livvie?"

" I can't wait to live at 1600 Pennsylvania Ave with you."

"You're going to make a wonderful First Lady."

"You're going to make a wonderful President."

That was them making a pact. He was going to run for office ,and she was going to be with him all the way. Whether it was as a supportive wife or a fierce a campaign strategist.

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz."

"I have one question for you?"

"What is that," Olivia questioned.

"When I'm president, can I still be Mr. Olivia Pope?"

"Fitz baby, you will always be Mr. Olivia Pope , and don't you ever forget it," she responded with sass and a giggle, the sound music to Fitz's ears. In that moment, he knew all was well. Fitz had Olivia's love and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**AN: So Fitz has made the decision to run for president. They had a little fight. And look at Cyrus, can't you hear the gears turning in his head. Can any of you guess what's next? As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. You all rock. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna or babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, although some days I wish I did.**

**AN: Hi! I'm still here. I haven't forgotten about you all. I was going to post this a month ago and Evernote deleted 75% of the chapter the morning I was going to post. It has been like pulling teeth getting me to rewrite this because I've been writing future chapters, but here you have it. When we last left our couple, they just agreed to run for the presidency. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Liz and Nik. Liz for being so patient and helping me with my final. Nik for being my sounding board and letting me bounce ideas off her. Love you both. Now it's time to meet Nadia. Happy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Isn't She Lovely**

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

_Stevie Wonder: Isn't She Lovely_

**December 2006**

The holiday season was in full swing. Fitz and Olivia had been taking the proper steps for his run in the 2008 election. The kids had taken the news fairly well and seemed content. The couple had been going nonstop and it was nice to have family time. They group was out at the house in the Hamptons . They were seated in the Grant's living room amidst many cocktails and a large easel with chart paper standing in front of the fire place. Garrett really wanted to play _Pictionary_. According to him, he enjoyed drawing. Only Lord knows why because he was awful, it was actually pretty funny. He was a huge fan of the stick figure.

Fitz kept refilling Olivia's martini glass whenever she was getting low. They were all pretty toasted and having a blast. Even Sofia was going through red wine as though it was her last night on Earth. Thankfully, the Grant's had an enormous house because everyone planned on staying over, so no one had plans on going back to city until the next day.

"Okay everybody. It's my turn to pick out of the bowl," Camille announced, bouncing over to JR, who was holding the bowl. Reaching her small hand in, her fingers clutched a slip of paper. She unfolded it and stole a peek before she had a minute to figure out what she was going to draw for them to guess.

They were broken up into two teams: Olivia, Fitz, Camille, Dominic, Sofia, and Nancy on one side, while Garret, his wife Charlotte,Nancy's husband George, Wendy's husband Smith, JR, and Cassandra made up the other team. Olivia made herself super comfortable by snuggling into Fitz's side. When he slid his arm around her waist, his hand linked with hers as they rested them on her stomach.

Occasionally, he would rub his thumb back and forth causing her skin to prickle with delight while tickling her at the same time. Olivia would retaliate by nuzzling her nose along the length of his neck to his ear lobe only to place the gentlest of kisses there before giving it a little suck. That always drove Fitz wild. For the past couple of weeks, any little touch or kiss he would give her, no matter how chaste or innocent it was, instantly turned her on. Even earlier in the day when they'd been out shopping. One touch from Fitz's tongue to hers lips and they were close to behaving like teenagers.

"Oh good lord! Would you two _please_ stop with that? First the car gets violated while shopping, giving the children a show and now this…you are infecting Mom and Dad with the love bug," Nancy pointed towards their parents, who were canoodling, JR rubbing Cassandra's knee.

"Leave your parents alone, Nancy," Camille chimed in. "I happen to think it's very sweet that a couple that age are still madly in love and aren't afraid to show it. They're what I hope I look like with my husband when I am older."

"Wait a minute. That husband had better be me," Dominic responded.

We all laughed in response as Dominic crossed his arms like some petulant child not getting his way. Camille slapped him on his arm playfully as she leaned in to say something to him.

"Well, if you play your cards right, mister,then you have nothing to worry about."

Charlotte and Camille high-fived each other in response, as everyone, save for Dominic, was in hysterics.

"Okay, okay…let's get back to the game," Camille breathed, trying to regulate her breath from laughing so hard.

Before she started drawing on the paper, she told everyone the category was a famous rock band. At first she drew a sky with stars; then she drew what looked like a seal along with peppers and a crazy looking flag.

"Cami, please give us something to work with here," Olivia screamed, all frustrated and very into the game. She glared at Fitz when he did nothing but laugh at her. She was such a competitive person ,and he found it cute when she was irritated at something.

"Babe, seriously, stop with the damn stars. What the…" Dominic was just as perplexed as Olivia

"Twenty-five seconds," Garrett, who was the time keeper, boomed. He was excited to try to guess so his team could get more points. The other team was currently beating him and it was driving Garrett crazy.

"The Village People," Fitz screamed, which made everyone guffaw and Olivia double over in laughter.

"Fitz, dear. The Village People aren't a damn rock band," Sofia said, shaking her head at her son in law who was too preoccupied with winning.

Olivia had no guess to offer up of her head until, Camille scribble something off to the side. It looked like four little raisins with legs. That's when her brain kicked it into high gear. Looking at what exactly Camille had drawn, Liv realized the objects from different songs that came from this band. Olivia jumped off the couch, thankful that she didn't fall over. Everyone looked at me like she was insane as she waved her hands and jumped up and down.

"The Beatles! It's the Beatles," she shouted, not even caring if she woke the kids up.

"Yes," Alice praised, jumping in Liv's direction and engulfing her in a hug. " This is why you're my favorite person!" She stopped suddenly, her hands at her hips and shaking her finger at Jasper and Fitz, who were wearing the same deer in headlight expression. "And I can't believe you two! The Village People? Seriously Fitz, that's the best you could come up with. And honey, love of my life…those stars were diamonds. You know like Lucy in the sky with diamonds?"

"You're so smart, Livvie. Even when you're tispy," Fitz announced, and the room laughed.

As Olivia sat down, Fitz bumped fists with her, planting a quick kiss forehead.

* * *

**January 2007**

Fitz and Jerry had been out at the park. Karen had chosen to stay with Mellie and have a mother daughter weekend. When Fitz and Jerry arrived home, he could see the unshed tears in Liv's eyes. He told Jerry to go clean up and then call his mother, knowing his son would give Mellie a detail encounter of hos day.

"Liv, are we okay," Fitz dove right in head first. Knowing it wasn't wise to beat around the bush.

"What? Yeah. Wh…why would you ask that," she stuttered quietly. She looked so scared and it made his heart ache even let out a big sigh.

"Because you haven't been yourself lately. You seem to be sick an awful lot and it could be because of stress. Stress can really beat the crap out of you. I just wish you would tell me what was wrong with you, Livvie. Please, Baby, tell me what's bothering you," he pleaded, taking her hand and lacing it with his own. He needed her touch like he needed air because he had a feeling that she was slipping away from him and it scared him to death.

"Nothing's wrong, Fitz. Really, I swear," she stated quietly. Her face still looked so fucking pained, and he was at my wit's end. He knew she was keeping something from him. Pulling away from her completely, he shot up from the couch.

"Stop lying to me, Olivia!" he shouted. "There is something gnawing away at you. You should know by now I know you better than I do myself... Now time and time again you've told me you're okay with me running, but I don't think so. I'm beginning to think that this isn't what you want but you're willing to risk us ," he lowered his voice, but it was still firm.

"What? Fitz, please…" Olivia sat up at his words, paying attention to what he was saying. Maybe he would get through to her.

"I don't know," Fitz went on, interrupting her. "Maybe I haven't been attentive enough. I should have waited until you were really ready for this. I'm young. I didn't have to pick now to run. "

"No, wait…Fitz, that's not it. I don't regret agreeing to the campaign, honestly," Olivia tried again, but Fitz just didn't stop.

"I feel like an idiot because I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if you ever left me, Olivia. You make my life so complete…I would love to be president , but if you can't handle the distance and pressure right now, then I will wait until you're ready for this...I will give you all time you need , if that's what you need."

"Fitz, no! Please listen to me. I'll tell you what's wrong with me," Olivia raised her voice, demanding to be heard. She raised her hands, reaching for Fitz's arms and trying to pull him back down on the couch. He backed away from her, not wanting to sit down.

"I can quit the campaign, but I can't let go of you. I'll fight for you, Livvie. I swear to everything that is good and holy. If you're feeling neglected and abandoned."

"But that's not it. I'm not feeling abandoned, Fitz. Please sit down and hear what I have to say!"

"I told you I wouldn't let this marriage become one of politics. I've been traveling a great deal and dragging you to benefits and fundraisers , but I don't need it. I'm happy with the life we've built , and I don't want to lose that. You are my everything. I thought we were beyond the insecurities in the relationship. I thought after Beth we worked beyond this. And I love you with every fiber of my being. God I wish I could take your insecurities and your past pain away and just tear it to fucking shreds!"

"Fitz!"

"It kills me every time you look so stressed. I just want to shield you from any harm and ridicule …"

"Damn it, Fitz! Will you stop for one second and listen to me? I'm pregnant. Look," Olivia shouted, turning his attention to twelve pregnancy tests that all read positive. Then she quickly covered her face with her hands and quietly sobbed.

Olivia looked up and met his blank stare. He couldn't even open his mouth, so he stayed where he was. Tears were flowing freely from her beautiful brown eyes ,and he desperately wanted to go to her and wipe them away, but he couldn't move.

"This was my fear... I'm so sorry, Fitz. What you must think of me now that you know. I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just sort of happened, I guess. It was around the time I had gotten strep from you and Jer and was put on that medication for it. It messed my birth control up , and we've never used condoms"

She hid her face from him again and continued to sob. His Livvie didn't cry, not like this. Not unless she was pregnant and stressed. When she took a breath and started to speak, she didn't even tilt her face back up towards his.

"And now, I've ruined everything," she cried through her hands. "I love you so much that now I'm afraid you're going to be upset , because you think that I purposely got pregnant to keep you from running, but that's not the case, Fitz. God, what am I going to do? Things were going to be different this time when we had a baby. It was going to be planned. After the campaign so you could enjoy all the little day to day moments you missed before... and now you're going to get those moments but at the cost of your dream. You're going to drop out because that's who you are. Family first but I don't want you to quit , Fitz baby. "

Olivia was beyond consolable now. She was hiccupping and her chest was heaving as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Slowly, he sparked back to life as Olivia's words sank in deeper and deeper, rewiring his nerves to communicate with one another again, sending the proper signals to his brain so he could move and speak.

"Hey, Livvie…shhh…It's okay. Look at me," he kneeled in front of her and soothed softly, afraid that she would flinch away from his touch as he turned her face to look at him. As he looked at her , all he could think how gorgeous she was, with puffy eyes and runny nose. She was beautiful because she was a good person with a kind soul, and was carrying his baby. His smile finally broke free, exposing his teeth. He was elated, but felt terrible not shutting the hell up and listening to her before she exploded. Regret poured over Fitz as he started to speak.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Livvie. I didn't let you get a word in edgewise, because I'm stubborn and don't worry about the campaign. We'll figure it all out. I can still run if you think you can handle it. What did I tell you with Beth? Do you remember," he probed as he stared at her red rimmed eyes.

" You told me " it doesn't have to be difficult. It may not be what we originally planned , but it sure isn't the end of the world turned"," she answered him, think back to that winter day.

"That still applies. When are you going to learn that, Livvie," He quickly to grab tissue and Olivia allowed him to pat her eyes dry, but she opted to blow her own nose.

"This isn't how I had imagined telling you," she sniffled, fiddling with the used napkin in her hand and not making any eye contact with me. "I wanted it to be different this time. No tears. I was going to blindfold you..."

"Someone is feeling a little naughty tonight," Fitz teased and she offered a laugh. "There it is," she smiled down at her.

"I was going to blindfold you and lead you to the tests. The plan was, I was going to tell you when you got home today, after we got Jerry settled in after dinner. But then you found me like this…and well, you know the rest," she muttered softly.

"Livvie, I feel like an asshole for yelling. I was just so frustrated that we'd fallen back into the pattern of you now leaning on me , and here you were nervous about telling me that you were pregnant. Nervous about my campaign. "

He thought about how tired she'd been lately, but yet her face had this angelic glow to it, brightening her stunning features. He thought about her eating habits and how she was eating certain foods she had not eaten since her first pregnancy. It was as though he was walking around in a clueless fog, not paying any attention to the telltale signals. He should have known! They had been through this before.

"So…you're not…you're upset," Olivia asked hesitantly, trying to keep eye contact with him.

"Upset? What? No, Livvie, I'm not upset at all," he started, moving between her legs. His hands instinctively gravitating towards her stomach, as though there was a magnetic force pulling in its direction. They slipped underneath the hem of her shirt in search for its goal.

Placing the palm of his hands across her belly, he pushed down and felt the familiar hardness he remembered feeling from their first pregnancy. Olivia gasped at the feel of his warm hand on her naked stomach. She tilted her head to the side, smiling her breathtaking smile and he couldn't help but reciprocate with a matching one of his own.

They were quiet for a few minutes as he glided his hands along her silky, smooth skin. He marveled at the fact that she was growing another child inside of her. He couldn't wait to tell the kids because he knew they would be so happy. He was relieved to see that his Livvie had returned, not a hint of nervousness in sight, as he gazed at her amazement.

"My baby," he whispered, talking to Olivia's stomach.

"Yes, it is," Olivia answered just as quietly. "Tell me what you're thinking?" She started to run her fingers through his hair as his hands rested atop their child.

"I'm thinking so many things right now, and they are all good thoughts, like how I couldn't be happier than in sharing this moment with you. I'm equally amazed that I am going to be a father again, and I am so excited, Livvie ."

"As am I. Things are going to be different this time. I can feel it."

"I can too. And you know, you can blame this on me," he grinned.

"How so?"

"Well I gave you strep and then I knocked you up."

"That you did. That you did. So every time I have some weird craving…"

"I'll be at your beck and call. Day or night," he promised, kissing her nose.

"I'm going hold you to that, Fitz," she laughed as she leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

**February 2007**

The night before Olivia's second doctor's appointment, week 9 of the pregnancy according to the book Fitz was reading, she snuggled up in bed with him. Sex was still a hit or miss with them. She had the will. She had the desire. However between the vomiting and the fatigue, they had to work quickly sometimes. It wasn't uncommon for Olivia to fall asleep before Fitz even pulled the covers up. He had learned not to take it personally when she was sound asleep almost before he finished running the wash cloth down her thighs.

She had snuck in a nap while he made dinner , and neither had an evening function, so they had the whole evening together. Olivia would even sleep a little while the kids and Fitz watched television when they would visit, though she denied it. Of course, they had all seen the little drool stain left on Fitz's shirt.

"Fitz" she asked quietly. "Can we talk?"

Those words didn't quite make him panic anymore, but they never made him feel really good either.

"Sure," he said, wondering if she would stay awake long enough.

"The baby's due in September," she said. "I'll be taking my eight weeks, but I'm not sure I'll be as active in your campaign.."

"Uh huh," Fitz murmured, noticing that her breast really were bigger and more sensitive too. Fitz brushed his knuckles across one nipple and she hissed..

"Just hold on there, mister," she said sternly and pulled the cover up over her breasts. He wanted to snuggled up close and began kissing her neck.

"Yeah...?"

She sighed and gave him a little push. "I swear, you have a one track mind and it's derailed," she muttered.

Fitz leaned back with a sigh and made the pouty face that usually got me out of trouble.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm listening."

Olivia gave him one more good frown and then yanked the covers up to her chin. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be okay with my absence from the campaign? It wasn't in the original plan."

She seemed anxious about his reply. Fitz had wanted to ask Liv if she'd take a leave of absence from her job , but he knew how much she loved her job. He was already asking so much of her for by even running, he refused to put even more pressure her.

"We'll make it work," he promised.

"Are you sure," she asked, playing with her hair and pressing her soft breast against his chest.

"I'm sure," he said. "Cyrus and my dad will keep everything in order. You'll eventually be campaigning with an infant. As brilliant as you are, I don't want you to worry about my political career right now... I trust your judgment. If you say campaigning is more important, then that's what we'll do. I'm not going to bully you into something you may later resent me for. I just want you to focus your time on Popcorn and work. "

"Well alright then,".Olivia nodded." Is that the only thing you want me to focus on," she whispered and Fitz grinned.

He pushed his erection against her hip. They hadn't been intimate in almost two week. All Fitz knew was that it still felt really, really good to be inside of her. He wanted to be there right now. He missed her

"Well I can think of a few more items. You are excellent at multitasking," Fitz whispered as he tugged up her tee shirt and plucked at her nipples. Then he was sliding her panties down and sure enough she was more than ready.

Fitz rolled so that Olivia was on top, and she settled over him with a sigh. He enjoyed the view a lot. Her breasts swayed with her movements and his hands found their way to her new curves.

Olivia managed to stay awake long enough for them both to enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Early May 2007**

Olivia and Camille been out all morning. Camille had been to a few conferences. Olivia had been juggling work and helping Mellie with the kids when Fitz was out fundraising.

Olivia was trying to keep her stress levels down and keep her work load light this pregnancy. She made sure to keep up with her yoga, Pilates, and frequent spa trips. With Mother's Day coming up, Camille treated her cousin to a spa day and brunch.

The two made stops Saks, Louis Vuitton, Prada, and Coach before heading back to the loft. The pair entered, hands filled with bags, laughing at some men who hit on them. The pickup lines they'd used had been so lame, the cousins could do nothing but laugh. When they'd made their way inside, they were greeted with the sound of 90s rap music. Camille gave Olivia a pointed look and Olivia just shrugged. There wasn't much she could say about her husband's taste in music.

Leaving their bags near the door way, they made their way towards the music. In the kitchen, Fitz was barefoot in a pair of old jeans and a snug fitting white shirt that hugged his biceps nicely. His curls were still damp, an indication he'd worked out earlier.

He was standing over the stove, his head bobbing to the beat as he stirred the pasta. He recited the lyrics, unaware of his audience.

"Throw your hands in the air if you're a true player. I love it when you call me big papa."

Camille and Olivia stood in the threshold, watching as he bounced to the rhythm, turning off the stove, and moving to retrieve a plate from the cabinet. Camille turned to Olivia, both holding back their laughter.

Olivia and Camille stood in the doorframe, with amused expressions as he began to rap to Biggie.

"To all the ladies in the place with style and grace allow me to lace these lyrical duches in your bushes. Who rock grooves and make moves with all the mommies?"

Camille turned to Olivia, her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping. She leaned into her cousin who stood with a twin expression, rubbing circles over her swollen abdomen.

"Libby, what is going on here," Camille whispered, not wanting to alarm Fitz who had just reached for a plate. He was still oblivious to his audience, as he continued to recite the lyrics.

"This is Fitz being Fitz," Liv answered with a grin. She was used to her husband's taste in music. He often walked through the house singing some tune, especially when he cooked or thought he was alone. He damp curls shook as he bobbed his head to the beat which filled the loft. When he hit the chorus the second time, Olivia decided to alert him of their presence.

"I love it when you call me big poppa," he repeated, placing a fork on his plate. " Throw your hands in the air if youse a true player."

"I love it when you call me lil' momma," Olivia added her own little twist to the verse and Fitz spun around in shock.

"Livvie," he exclaimed. His shocked expression quickly morphed into a grin. She walked towards him and he extended his arms to invite her into an embrace.

"Hi, big poppa," she giggled.

"Hi, lil momma," he dipped his head to kiss her quickly. "and hello to you too lil one," he stood back and placed a hand on her belly.

"I take it you had a good workout," Olivia teased.

"I did," he nodded, peering down at her. He brushed a few curls out of her face as she smiled back at him. "Are you hungry?"

"We can always eat," Olivia answered.

Fitz turned around and reached into the cabinet for another plate. Liv moved back to the doorframe where Camille was standing with a smile.

"If the two of you weren't so damn cute, I'd be offended by the lack of acknowledgement where my presence is concerned."

"Oh Cami, hello," Fitz greeted.

"Hello to you too Big Poppa," Camille poked at him.

"Don't pick at me or my Lil Momma will come after you! Isn't that right, Livvie," he asked as he pulled his wife to him and nuzzled Liv's neck.

"You two are crazy you that, the both of you," Olivia looked between them with laughs.

"Me, he's the one that's over 40 and rapping to Biggie Smalls," Camille shouted and Olivia threw her head back in laughter at her cousin's expression.

"Hey, Biggie and Pac to two greats! Just because I'm a white boy from Cali, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate them," Fitz defended with a grin of his own.

"You know Fitz, I've know you for fours years, and you never stop surprising me," Camille admitted. "It's refreshing."

"Ask, Livvie. I'm full of surprises," his tone dropped a few octaves and Olivia turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Hey now, you already have a little on in the over. No need for the bedroom eyes. At least while I'm here. Feed me and then I'll leave."

"Yes, she's right! Feed us," Olivia nodded to add meaning to her statement. Just as she said her words, Fitz felt a kick. "See, even your precious agrees with us. Feed us, Big Poppa."

"Alright. Alright," Fitz let go of Olivia. "You Pope women and your food. Two point five plates coming up," he said, turning on his heels.

"Thanks Big Poppa," Camille called as he walked away.

"Yes. Thanks Big Poppa," Olivia added on.

"I love it when you call me Big Poppa," Fitz began to rap again, leaving the cousins to laugh.

"There is never a dull moment in this place is there?"

"Not a single one," Olivia shook her head. "This little one will certainly be in a treat."

* * *

**June 2007**

Everyone piled into the Range Rover and Fitz drove them to the doctor's office. He was nervous for some unknown reason. He knew that finding out the baby's sex was going to change things in a way. "Popcorn" was going to be a son or a daughter, and that made things a lot more real.

Olivia drank water the whole way there and by the time they arrived, Fitz was able to tell Olivia was uncomfortable. Karen was telling Jerry all about how sonograms worked and Jerry was just practically buzzing with excitement.

"It's gonna be a girl," Jerry told Fitz with great confidence. That was when Fitz started to feel nauseous. He wanted another little girl, but it stirred up emotions of Beth.

Before Fitz knew it, they were calling Olivia's name, and they were all filing into the small room. It hadn't seemed small at all until the kids filled it up. Annie, the tech, took one look at the kids and just grinned.

"Well now..." she said. She'd heard stories of the kids from their first pregnancy but this was her first time meeting them.

Annie made small talk as Olivia hitched up her shirt and tucked one cover in the waistband of Liv's new maternity shorts.

The tech passed the wand over and over Liv's belly. This time when Fitz looked at the screen, he was quite proud to realize that he could identify limbs. And a face. That was their baby's profile. He or she had a small little nose and a cute little chin.

"Your baby is sucking its thumb," the tech said, pointing to the screen. Karen's eyes went wide.

More adjustments of the switches and the wand and some pressing on the belly and the tech stopped and looked at them with a wide smile. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, yes, we want to know!" Jerry almost squealed. "We have to know!"

The tech laughed but looked at Olivia and then at Fitz. "Well, Mommy and Daddy...?"

Fitz took a deep breath, met Liv's eyes and she nodded. "We want to know," he replied.

Annie nodded and pointed to the screen. "Here are the baby's legs," she said.

"Is that a...uh...penis," Karen asked.

The tech shook her head and smiled. "Nope, that's the umbilical cord," she told Karen, and she traced the cord on the screen. "Here's the heart, which is beating at a perfectly normal 150 beats per minute." She was dragging it out on purpose, Fitz just knew it. Once more, she was pointing at the screen. Olivia felt everyone in the room holding their breath. "And this...well this is what tells us that your baby is a girl."

Jerry started his little victory dance. He looked at Karen and began crowing in triumph. "Who called it? Who said it was a girl," Jerry held up his hand. "I did, that's right, I did," He hooted. " I'm the best. I'm the most awesome big brother alive!"

Olivia just looked stunned, and Fitzknew how she felt. They were going to have a daughter.

"Another little girl," Olivia whispered and Fitz turned to her with a smile.

"Another little girl," Fitz kissed her forehead. With those words, he knew in his heart it would be different.

* * *

**August 2007**

Olivia rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand.

1:15 AM

She'd been in bed for well over four hours. She and Fitz had stayed up finished the crossword puzzle and reading a book to the baby. He had fallen asleep a little after midnight with his hands planted on her swollen abdomen, hoping to feel their little Popcorn kick.

_"If only he'd waited ten minutes,"_ Olivia thought to herself as she felt her daughter kick her. The little one was up, active, and craving ice cream. Olivia rolled back into Fitz's side. She laid for a few minutes, contemplating if she's wake him up. As the kicks persisted, she decided to wake him.

"Fitz," she called softly, stroking his curls. "Fitz," she said agree and he moaned. His head nuzzled into her hair and he tightened his grip on her.

"Fitzgerald," she switch and he groaned.

"Yes, Liv."

"I'm sorry for waking you up," her voice came tenderly as she stroked his curls. She truly didn't want to wake him but she really wanted her ice cream.

"What time is it," his words came out mumbled as he rolled over to turn on the light.

"Close to 1:30."

"What is that you need, and how long have you been awake? I know you've probably been lying here for a while," he inquired as he rubbed his eye to adjust to the light.

"I never went to sleep, and I really want some ice cream," she said innocently as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. "We both do."

"Ice cream. I can do that. I'll go do and get you a bowl of ice cream now," he rolled out of bed, but Olivia's arm stopped him.

"No, not the kind we have downstairs. You know the ice cream we always get when we go to Mo'Ma's house. I want that. The strawberry cheesecake," Liv corrected him, reading his facial expression. He looked at he dumbfounded.

"You want me to go all the way to Brooklyn, at," he turned his head to the clock, "1:27 in the morning to get you some ice cream?"

"Please, Fitz. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't really want it. Especially not at this time of night. You know how much I love the ice cream from that bodega and we can't get it here. Please, Fitz baby," her doe eyes wide and almost childlike.

"Alright, I'll go get you your ice cream," he sighed, and leaned in to kiss her. "Anything for my girls."

"Thank you," she gave him a quick kiss.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Oh, you know that juice they have. The one I eat with the chips. Will you grab those too."

"Sure, Livvie," He slipped on his sneakers and hoodie.

"Be safe, Fitz baby."

"Always. Love you, Livvie."

"Love you too."

"The things I do for love," he shook his head as he looked back her. She had a book in one hand and the other was resting on her belly. He knew only love who have him venturing into Brooklyn after midnight, but he'd do anything for Olivia. Even getting her ice cream at 1:30 in the morning.

* * *

**September 12th,2007 **

Fitz was in a taxi, on his way to JFK when he received a call from Joey telling him to get to the hospital. He was on his way to Florida for one of the debates but quickly cancelled those plans and had the cab driver turn around. There was no way he was missing the birth of his daughter. Olivia and their little girl needed him.

"Come on, Olivia. One more push and this baby will be out," her obstetrician said. Olivia's water broke late in the evening and the contractions came on strong after that.

Olivia gripped Fitz's hand so tightly he thought she was going to break it. She pushed and let out a feral grunt while doing it. Her breathing was labored and her curly hair was pressed against her damp forehead.

"That's good!" the obstetrician encouraged her.

"Livvie, you're doing wonderful baby," Fitz cheered her on from behind her. He'd crawled in the bed, allowing her to recline back on him. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Before he could add onto his sentence, he heard it. The noise he'd been waiting to hear since he'd first laid eyes on his wife. _Their _child's cry. Strong. Loud. Powerful.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Fitz glanced at Olivia quickly. With tears in her eyes, she gave him a weak nod. Quickly, Fitz kissed her head, whispering "love you" and scrambled towards his newborn daughter. It seemed to Fitz that he hadn't taken a real breath since he had seen received the call from Olivia's personal assistant.

As he cut the cord, he felt something warm and wet on his cheeks. Then she was in Olivia's arms, and Fitz found herself gravitating toward her like the moon toward the earth. She was an irresistible force.

Fitz's fingers touched her fuzzy little head and he could see the glint of light brown in the wet mass. They were soaking in the reality of the baby and were barely aware of all the stuff that comes after. It was only them and Popcorn.

"Hi," Fitz smiled.

"Hi."

"You did great, Livvie. So much better than I could ever do!"

"What else is new," Olivia laughed as a few tears left her eyes.

"I love you," Fitz kissed her quickly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Liv held Nadia for a few minutes and then she looked up at me. Fitz knew he must have been staring or sitting there like an idiot because Liv gave a tired little laugh and shook her head. "I can see you're dying to get your hands on her," she said. "So here, Daddy."

Then Nadia was in his hands. She was warm and heavy and impossibly light at the same time. The weight came from her significance in his life, but her size made her fragile. Fitz noticed she was trying to open her eyes to look at him, but the lights seemed to bother her, so he shaded her eyes and was rewarded with a look into his daughter's eyes for the first time. They were bluish grey with flecks of dark green and quite unfocused. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, though Liv's gave them a run for their money.

Her cheeks were plump and rounded and pink. Her ears were tiny and pressed up against her damp skull. As her hair dried, more and more light brown peeking through. And not just peeking, this was blazing. The drier it got, the lighter it was full on an entire head of light brown wondered if her eyes would turn brown like Liv's or stay like his, or maybe some color they weren't expecting, because it was hidden way back on the family tree.

There was a soft knock on the door and it was the nurse. "Uh...you have some very anxious visitors out here," she said.

"Quit pushing," Karen's voice came.

"She's gonna like me best," Jerry declared.

Fitz looked at Liv and laughed, asking her silently if it was okay. "I'm only surprised they lasted this long," she said with a small smile. Fitz nodded at the nurse,letting her know it was okay to let them door opened and in they came. They heard Jerry say, "Me first."

"Guys, meet your sister, Nadia Giselle Grant," Fitz announced, holding her up a little bit.

"She's so tiny " Jerry commented.

"Yes, she is. You were this size when you were born. Actually, you were smaller than this" Fitz chuckled to himself

"How big was I?"

"Let's see... Karen was 6 lbs 2oz. Jerry, you were 7 lbs 14 oz. and Nadia is an even 8lbs. She beat you by 2 ounces. "

"I'm holding her first," Karen said. Fitz was sort surprised by her declaration.

"All right," Fitz said. He was going to ask her to sit down when she surprised him by sinking into the chair by Liv's bed without any prompting.

Fitz placed Nadia in Karen's arms ,and she leaned back and put one hand on new sibling's little chest. Then Nadia reached up and wrapped a little hand around one of Karen's fingers. She couldn't quite make it, but her grip seemed strong. Karen remained silent. She didn't have to say a word. The oldest and the youngest, with everyone in between looking on.

Fitz looked over and caught Olivia wiping away a tear. It was like Nadia had somehow completed them as a family. She belonged to all of them, by blood and bond. The blood didn't matter, but the bond. She was the piece they didn't know they were missing.

It took some doing to get Nadia out of Karen's arms. Only some pretty persistent nagging by her brother did the trick. Fitz was a bit nervous made when Jerry hopped into the "baby holding" chair and held out his hands, still wriggling around.

"You have to sit still," Olivia cautioned, seeing the apprehension in her husband's eyes. It was no secret that stillness and Jerry were opposing concepts, but Fitz could see that he was going to give it a try. As Jerry held his new sister , he fell in love. He held her for a few minutes, telling her about all the adventures they'd have to bug Karen. When the newborn began to squirm, he turned to Olivia who reached over and scooped up her daughter.

"Nadia is already giving Jerry a hard time. I love it," Karen teased her younger brother, ruffling his hair.

Then Camille stuck her head in. "Sorry, I can't stand it anymore."

"Hey Camille," Fitz greeted with a warm hug.

"Hello to you too, Big Poppa and congrats," Cami teased as she pulled away from the hug. She quickly turned her attention to the bed.

"Oh my, she is so big yet tiny," Camille squeaked. She took in her newborn goddaughter's features. "I can't believe she's finally here!"

Olivia smiled, glancing up quickly from her daughter to address the her cousin holding the camera.

"I know, Cami, me either."

"And what about you, Daddy? What do you think," Camille asked, panning up to allow Fitz in the shot. He beamed at her a moment before looking back down at his wife. "She's perfect," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Olivia's hair and lightly stroking his daughter's cheek. "They both are."

"You aren't too bad yourself, Dr. Grant," Olivia tilted her head upwards to give him a quick kiss.

"Liv, can I hold Nadia again," Karen asked quietly as she stared at the baby. The young girl was so happy that things had turned out differently this time, and that this little sister was born healthy and happy.

"Why don't we let Camille hold her first," Olivia responded.

"Oh no, I made a deal with Aunt Sof. She let me come in first as long as I didn't hold her," Camille shared.

"Well, there's your answer," Liv smiled at her step daughter.

"Here, I'll take her," Fitz said as Camille sat on the bed next to Liv.

"Libby," Camille leaned, whispering on Olivia's ear like she did when they were children.

"Que, Cami," Olivia turned to look at her.

"You're a mommy. Can you believe it? You're someone's mom," Cami gushed as she wrapped her arm around her cousin.

"I'm someone's mom, and it's a wonderful feeling," Olivia beamed. "Who would've thought I'd get married first. Let alone have a baby first?"

"Certainly not me, but you're a great wife and fantastic stepmom. You'll be an even better mother to that adorable little girl," Camille boasted as Olivia placed her head on Camille'a shoulder.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Nadi is going to be the most adored and brilliant little girl in the world because she has a dad like FGIII over there and a mom like you," Camille assured with a squeeze.

"And a godmom like you," Olivia smiled.

"And a godmom like me."

"And Nadi?"

"She has to fit in. Libby. Cami. Nadi. Can't have my god baby feeling left out."

"Oh I love you, Cami."

"I love you too, Libby."

* * *

At the moment, they are alone in the room. All the nurses and doctors are off to the next delivery, giving them the quiet that they so need. Their family and friends had retreated, promising to see them when they arrived home.

Fitz was cradling Nadia in his arms, cooing with his eyes focused on every movement she makes. As Liv watched from the bed, she couldn't help but feel satisfied and content. Fitz proved to be a wonderful partner in life, an incredible husband, and phenomenal new father.

"You did so good, Livvie," Fitz held Nadia up, their cheeks pressed together as he smiles at his wife.

"I did, didn't I? She's certainly worth all of the stress and tears and heartache we've endured. I'd do it all over again," Olivia agreed with a nod, her eyes darting between her husband and daughter. Fitz placed the baby in Liv's arms, giving her a sweet kiss in the process. Nadia wiggled and let out a yawn that moved her face. Automatically, Olivia's fingers moved to caress her cheeks, the warm and smooth skin already familiar to her.

The TV was on low in the room, both of them wanting to see what was being reported about that day's debate in Florida. Then Fitz heard his names and reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

"_During today's debated, one candidate was missing, Gov. Fitzgerald Grant "_

The screen is filled with two clips from the debate and then a picture of Fitz. Then a few photos of Fitz and Olivia filled covered the screen.

"_ Well, we checked and found out that Olivia Pope, wife of Grant, went into labor with their second child as Gov. Grant was headed to the airport._ _Gov. Grant's camp has confirmed that their daughter, Nadia Giselle Grant was born earlier today. Congratulations, Gov. Grant and Ms. Pope."_

* * *

**November 2007**

"What are you doing Livi,"Fitz whispered into the darkened room.

"Nothing," Olivia replied from a rocking chair, her hand running soothing circles over Nadia's small back as she slept on her chest, snuggled to Liv's bosom. "I wanted to hold her since I got back late from dinner."

"You got her out of her crib just to hold her? Do you know how long it took me to put her down without you, " Fitz playfully admonished. He offered a smirk, his eyes soft and deep in the dim light as he gazed adoringly at his daughter.

"I missed her!"

"She missed you too," he murmured," but she had fun with Daddy."

"Of course she did. She's a daddy's girl through-and-through," Liv told him. "But she stills loves her mommy."

Olivia smiled fully, continuing to stroke Nadia's back, up into her little curly brown hair and over her plump cheek with gentle fingertips. After a peaceful few moments of watching her sleep, she raised her eyes to Fitz, offering a soft smile and extending a hand. Fitz reached for hers, their fingers tangling together.

"We made this little angel."

"We sure did," Olivia agreed with wonder.

"So when do you think we can make another," Fitz asked, with an impish twinkle in his eye.

Olivia laughed loudly, causing Nadia to stir slightly so she lowered her voice to reply. "Maybe after you become the President, because there is no way in hell I'm going to waddle all over this country eight months pregnant in a pair of flats or flip-flops. Not acceptable."

"Of course not. We'll be make it to the White House first. Then we'll work from there," Fitz promised. He couldn't wait for them to start the next chapter of their lives. Things had been different and he only hoped they'd continue on this positive path.

**AN: And there you have it. Nadia is here. She's healthy, happy, and loved! Next up, the trail. I promise this will be posted before the end of the month. I have lots of free time before graduation. And aren't you all excited with last week's episode. I know I am. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all are awesome. **

**twitter: babycakebriauna or babygladiator**

**tumblr: babycakesbriauna**


End file.
